Return to the Pegasus
by utan77
Summary: My opening for the season 6 "Stargate: Atlantis": the unexpected departure Atlantis from Earth, thanks to the Lanteans security program, which ordered city return to Pegasus galaxy. But because the ZPM is almost completely exhausted they have forced layover in other galaxy... All story have: 27 chapters and terminology (on the end). This is 1-st story with whole series.
1. Chapter 1

**Note of the author.**

.

" _Return to the Pegasus_ " is my opening for the season 6 " _Stargate: Atlantis_ " - and it all started from reading somewhere on the internet the idea for the first episode of the new season: the unexpected return Atlantis to the Pegasus, thanks to the security program , that ordered the city to return. And if I'm not mistaken, the idea comes from Joseph Mallozzi blog.

It is also the first of the stories in the series: " _Between,_ " which are assumed to be short stories that tell different stories from different periods, but mainly focusing on events that are taking place between the three main my stories: " _Memories of forced worshiper,_ " " _Moonlight,_ " and " _We are your past and the future._ " Hence their common title: " _Between._ "

In " _Return to the Pegasus_ " there are also a few references to the _Stargate Legacy_ series of books, that I know from "hearsay" (ie. from the posts of other fans).

.

 _ **Forgive me for my English, but this is not my native language.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

 _ **NOTE:**_

1\. **The conversations begin with a dash.**

2\. Telepathic conversations are written on a new line in quotes.

3\. Italics have been used to abbreviations or words of Latin origin; based on Latin or being "blend" of such words.

Other names as: persons (Wraith) names, names of the ships, planets, or titles, etc.., was written only with a capital letter.

4\. In order to distinction " _flashback_ " or dreams/memories, applied line a break and quotes.

.

* * *

.

 _Restless rains ruffled a orchard, and we are on this war for a few years._

 _We'll come back to home, we'll make a fire in a stove, we'll feed the dog._

 _We'll make it before the night, But first we'll win, and this is an important game!_

 **From the Polish movie: Four Tank Men and dog.**

 **"** ** _Restless rains_** **"**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1.**

 ** _Prisoner of war._**

 **"...T** he corridor leading to the cell was empty and deep in the twilight.

Starburst glanced quickly around the corner, and then looked grimly at the two teenagers.

\- Remind me, why are we doing this? - he muttered grimly.

\- Because it's exciting - said carelessly Nightwind. - Besides, someone has to cover us - she said, and led the way, all time holding her friend by the hand.

\- You mean, that someone has to take the blame on himself... in the case of setback - he growled.

\- This also - she said cheerfully, looking over her shoulder.

The young Wraith growled quietly under his breath, reluctantly, and followed by them.

Both females were in similar age, and since he remembered, they stuck together. Both had also likewise crazy ideas ... at least according to him. And he, as the older brother of Nightwind, could not afford to them put themself into much trouble... So, in the case of problems, blame often fell on him.

That's why he was afraid that this time this can end up the same way.

They stopped in front of the organic cell bars. On the other side, on the floor, lay a young man in a bright uniform. He did not move and did not react on the appearance of three Wraith.

Snowflake crouched, watching him intently.

\- He's so young... How do you think, what they will do with him? - she whispered and looked at the Burst.

\- Hard to say - he murmured. - As any prisoner, he probably will be live as long, as long he will be useful.

\- It is sad, that his end is so close - said, also in a whisper, Nightwind.

\- Do not regret him. It's his own race which led to this war.

\- More specifically, the part of them, and their human allies - young female corrected. - You can not blame everyone for the deeds of a few.

\- You write lately too much of the Old Code.

\- And you apparently already had to forget about it - she pointed out.

\- No - he said gravely. - ...But recently I realized, that its rules are inadequate to the reality, which made us such like him - a gesture of the head he pointed on the still lying on the ground Lantean. - So, forgive me, but a little too late for such philosophical statements like yours.

The young female snapped, but she said nothing.

\- Are you two, no longer, have to argue about what? - suddenly asked gravely Snowflake, raising and looked at them. - None of us do not know a different world, than those engrossed in war... We can only dream about this, which we have lost... And pray, that we may live to the time, when it will pass - she added sadly. - But when it happens, I would like to be able to proudly look another in the eye, knowing, that my enemies I was treated better, than they treated us... But sometimes I'm afraid, that in the end, we all begin to think like you... War slowly changing all of us. I see it more clearly. We lose ourselves in it, forgetting, what we were taught in the past, by one thousand years...

She paused, looking suddenly somewhere behind the two friends.

Standing there Wraith, was growth and stature of Burst, but sixteen years older than he.

He looked at her yellow eyes, smiling gently corner of his mouth.

\- Words worthy of the Old Code - Bullseye said calmly.

\- I'm trying to draw conclusions from the teachings contained in it - she said.

\- Then pull also the request from the words often used by Father... - he replied seriously - ...Get off your asses from here, before you will be into trouble - he joked.

Both young females smiled amused and without a word left the hall.

Wraith glanced behind them and then looked at the Starburst.

\- And you I would advise to read it again... Somewhere in Code it refers to not lose oneself in anger and bitterness - he said. - I understand your pain over the loss of a friend. I myself lost many in this war. But you not allow, that the pain has become the essence of your life... Because it will be a long, but very sad life - he said, patting him lightly on the shoulder and turned on his heel to leave.

\- You lost on the war almost the whole family - Burst said. - How you can still be so calm?

Bullseye looked at him over his shoulder with a slight smile.

\- Peace and sobriety of mind are this, what we now needed most - he said. - It is thanks to them we gain advantage over our enemies... Besides, I try to follow the example of a person, who always kept cheerfulness and used to say, that: there is never so bad, that it could not be worse - he said and walked

down the hall, and then turned to the right.

Young Wraith looked after him until he has not disappeared around the corner, and then he glanced back, at the prisoner lying on the ground.

\- You have your chance... Lantean - he muttered and walked down the hall, when the lattice cell parted sideways.

The young man opened his eyes suddenly, looking around, then got up quickly, going carefully into the corridor.

He could not be sure, that this is not a trick... but as the Wraith said: this was his chance… **"**

.

… **S** tarburst suddenly opened his eyes and stood up, sitting on a metal bench.

Unfortunately, the bars of his cell were still closed, and the entire cage surrounded by a force field.

What an irony of fate, he thought, remembering his dream. That one Lantean escaped from the hive, using one of the fighters. Officially never explained how he managed to escape, but Burst felt, that his parents knew the truth. They gave him a sense it in discussions on this topic. Now he remembered, that he had met this man later. During one of the battles over thirty years later, when his fighter was damaged and crashed on the planet. Wraith was then seriously injured. He remembered how he was lying in the cockpit of the machine, he saw above him some form targeting to him with his gun. He could not see the face. Sun blinded him behind back of warrior. But the silhouette he could tell, that it was a man.

Then he heard the words, that for a long time stuck in his memory.

\- You have your chance... Wraith - said a male voice and a soldier walked away, back to his fighter.

Then Starburst realized, that this was the same Lantean, which once he released from the cell.

"Our deeds someday return to us" - sounded one of the operative part of the Old Code, but until that moment he did not fully understand its meaning...

But since then the Wraith mentality really changed the face of what they professed before the Great War. For almost one hundred years of struggle made, that the wisdom of the Old Code have almost been forgotten, remaining alive only in the minds of those, who were born long before the war. And in a few minds of the younger generations Wraith, as Snowflake...

The big door of the room, where was his cage, suddenly twitched and opened slowly, snatching the Wraith with his thoughts.

Inside came a familiar figure.

Colonel John Sheppard stopped in front of the metal bars, looking at the high Wraith still wearing a one-piece, gray outfit.

\- I have good news for you - he said, holding his hands in his pockets. - For now you stay on Atlantis. Thank Doctors Keller and Beckett. They convinced the Stargate Command and IOA, that as a prisoner of war, you have your rights... and that here you will be more useful in the study on the retrovirus. Command also awarded the right, that remaining at the station, you will constitute a lesser threat to others, than elsewhere... although some scientists probably already can not wait to cut you to pieces alive - he added with a hint of irony.

\- Certainly you would be watching this with satisfaction - retorted calmly Starburst.

Peace and sanity are now most needed for him, he remembered the words of an old friend and his First Officer. The problem was, that with the soundness of mind, he slowly began to have problems... over the increasing hunger.

\- You might be surprised, but this fate I would not wish anyone - said the colonel. - Even you.

\- In that case, thank Doctors Keller and Beckett for me. Apparently I owe them my life... Measly... - he added, glancing the cage - ...but it is a better, than the alternative. Sheppard smirked corner of his mouth.

\- Remember this, before you try any tricks... or I personally will drive you to the Area 51 and tie you to the table - he warned him calmly, and turned on his heel, to exit.

\- Hope dies last - Starburst said.

Sheppard looked at him in surprise, how Wraith may know the earthly saying... but suddenly he stopped himself to asking him this question. He probably knew it from the mind of someone from the crew of Atlantis, he thought, and left the room without a word.

Metal gates closed behind him, leaving the Wraith with his thoughts and memories. Standing in the hallway Jennifer Keller looked at the colonel with a little surprise on her face.

\- Why did you not tell him, that you also vouch for him? - she asked, when they both walked slowly down the corridor. - I think, that your words have bigger an impact on decisions Command and IOA, than mine or Carson's.

\- For now, he does not need to know - he answered calmly. - I reproach him it, if will be necessary - he added with a hint of irony, glancing at her with a slight sneer.

The doctor shook her head with a slight amusement.

\- I'm starting to think, that you still like these games with him - she snorted.

\- Irritating him is my hobby - he said carelessly. - Besides, after all, personally I'd rather shoot him, than to let some of the scientists get to him. I do not know at all these scientific terms, but I guess, what they want to do with him.

\- Yes - she admitted reluctantly. - I could not believe, that such a highly respected scientists, can to come up something like this... I'm starting to seriously wonder if some of these secret mission in Pegasus, mentioned by Colonel Coldwell, was not to catch... several research objects, how Doctor Fiedorovich says it.

\- I must admit that it also came to my mind... after what I heard - he said, opening the transporter door.

.

.

 **D** octor Beckett had been materialized in a medical laboratory on Atlantis.

The sizable room was still empty, so he carried his bag into the office, and found the medical apron.

It was going to be another day of painstaking research on retrovirus, he thought, and sighed quietly, sitting by his laptop.

From when Atlantis returned on Earth, the IOA more than Stargate Command insisted on continuation of the studies, designed to eliminate the need for Wraith feeding on humans. Especially, that in a cell was, in the words of one of the delegates of IOA, "necessary object of researching."

And, the SGC was not denying it.

According to Richard Woolsey, this meant, that both sides, despite disagreements on how to manage the city of Ancients, were consistent in one point: the Atlantis should return to the Pegasus galaxy to continue the fight against the Wraith.

The question was only: when?

Because for now, there were no signs, that would occur on it in the near future… despite the find for the station an almost full ZPM. Therefore, a large part of the staff was seconded to leave, and few were transported to and from the station by land or through the Daedalus teleport device, that passed a thorough repair on the far orbit the Earth…

\- As usual the first – said a woman's voice suddenly.

Carson looked at her, snatched from his thoughts and smiled.

\- You know me, work is my life – he said.

\- Because you have not poked your nose from the lab – Jennifer cut off by dressing her apron. – If you gave to convince to this double date… Kristin is a really nice and funny girl…

\- I'm not saying that she is not – Beckett calmly interrupted. – In the end, it's your best friend and you know it well… But I just… I'm not convinced to such… double dating.

The younger woman stood on the other side of desk, folding her arms across her chest.

\- It's romantic to believe, that somewhere out there is the second half for you – she said. – But sitting still in the laboratory for sure you will not meet her. She will not come to you? – she added and walked over to the microscope.

\- I know – Carson sighed and went back to review the data on the laptop. – Sample number eight seems to be the most promising from the all – he said finally. – Even more, than the three previous ones, which we found to be the most promising…

\- And which and so has led us to a dead end – almost muttered Keller and looked at him. – Sometimes I feel, that all our work is moving in this direction. That there is no other way like only to use the retrovirus to the total transformation of the Wraith in humans, and all our effort to create something intermediate, and so are doomed to the failure… There are too many variables in all of this puzzle.

\- Nevertheless, we should not give up, until we have exhausted all possibilities – he said. – Unfortunately, the biggest problem is the low differentiation of samples. It is difficult to develop a serum for the entire population, based solely on samples of a few individuals, which in addition, everyone reacts differently to the same factor.

\- I know… That's why more and more I feel like we were wandering in the fog… – she said with a hint of resignation. – The answer is somewhere out there, at your fingertips… but we did not see it…

\- But I'm sure, that you will find it finally – a male voice said suddenly.

They both looked towards the entrance to the laboratory, where has just appeared General O'Neill,

followed by four armed soldiers leading tethered in handcuffs Wraith.

\- The eternal optimist – Jennifer said

\- This is me – said cheerfully Jack, stopping in front of them. – Besides, I believe that two of our best doctors and their… charming object of study… - gestured hand on Todd - …finally find the solution for this very pressing problem, with the benefit of both sides.

The Wraith snorted slightly under his breath, giving him an ironic look.

\- You starting to campaign for the election? – Beckett snorted.

The general looked at him.

\- It sounded so? – he asked.

\- Definitely.

\- That's good… because it's part of my speech for IOA – he explained.

\- And I was afraid, that they pull you on their side – said slightly amused Jennifer.

\- No… but the one thing we all agree: the protracted matter of retrovirus, which as least will be interfere in the Wraith DNA, it begins to make, that more and more people are inclined to the original version.

\- To the total transformation Wraith into the humans? – said Starburst. – My people will never agree.

\- They can have not another option. Or total dewraithisation… or… – he stopped on purpose.

\- Death – Commander finished for him and snorted again slightly. – This is, this your all, humanitarianism? Or we agree on your terms, or you will exterminate us as parasites… Like you do it with the Goa'uld.

\- Certainly greater, than idle watching, how you feeding on people – cut off general.

\- The same would have to say each herbivore about each predator… Our food chain is no different from yours… It's just that we stand at the top, not you – noted maliciously Wraith.

\- I will be not discuss with you about it – said bit annoyed O'Neill. – You have a choice: either to find solution to the problem, and you made a retrovirus, which eliminates your need to feed on people… or we proceed to plan B… which was once a plan A – he added.

\- It's not as simple as it seems to you… And by that time he will die from hunger – Jennifer interjected.

\- But you have this… conditioner for the Wraith – Jack twisted his finger in the air.

\- Protein intravenous infusion – Beckett corrected. – Which, unfortunately, is even more in the experimental phase, than our _REV_ and it barely enough for two… three days.

\- Almost every time we try on Todd a new mixing ratio – Keller added, pointing on the Wraith.

\- And this is why he's here – general remarked calmly. – He has to help you in study.

\- His knowledge, and not as… experimental object – outraged the woman. – He's a prisoner of war, and has rights guaranteed to him by the Geneva Convention.

\- Which refers to people…

\- Who uses the term: PRISONER OF WAR – Jennifer firmly interrupted him – and not: "a man taken to the prisoner"… Would you like, that in the case of Teal'c, it was also so interpreted? After all he is Jaffa. An inhabitant of another planet. You have already forgotten how others treated him at the beginning?

\- It's not the same… Teal'c is a man.

\- Genetically modified to ensure that he constitutes an incubator for Goa'uld larvae – she said. – But anyway, aside from this fact, after all these years, since the Stargate project was launched, still a large part of the insiders believe, that anyone who comes from another planet, should not be protected by our law… If we apply such a policy, it will be better if we do not leave the Earth… and even less, anyone bring here – she summed up, folding her arms.

O'Neill did not answer. He watched her for a moment, then smiled.

\- Please remember this, because at the next meeting of the IOA and SG Command, your assurances may not be sufficient about his suitability to this project, or guarantees of Colonel Sheppard – he said finally calmly, what totally surprised the two doctors. – And then you will be need just such arguments, if you are not wanting him… – general glanced quickly at the Wraith - …to be taken to a secret laboratory – almost muttered Jack and walked toward the exit. – And you still work at this retrovirus. It may be the only chance to save his green ass.

Jennifer and Carson looked behind him, and when he came out of the lab, they looked at each other.

\- I think I will never understand him – Beckett said, shaking his head with resignation.

Keller did not answer. She only smiled slightly and looked at the Wraith.

\- So, let's get to work on saving your green ass – she said jokingly and looked at monitors on the walls, looking at displayed on them the results of their research.

Starburst approached to her calmly.

\- I think I am again indebted to you, Doctor Keller – he said.

She glanced at him.

\- I just said in what I believe – she said. – If we want to contact with the other worlds, we cannot treat all differently.

\- The ideal world does not exist – Wraith said.

The woman looked at him gravely.

\- This does not mean, that we can stop to pursue it – she said, and pointed to one of the screens. – Carson believes, that the sample number eight is promising…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 ** _Another day on Earth.._**

 **J** ohn Sheppard turned on the other side and opened his eyes slowly.

He frowned, when the sun rays flowed into room through the large window, blinding him a bit. So, he pulled back a little, to again be able safely open the eyes.

Although it had been over a month, since their return to Earth, he still could not get used to the view outside - San Francisco.

In truth, Atlantis was now farther from shore, than after their landing, but the view of the city still remained beautiful, he thought, stretching languidly before the window. He did not have to rush. Currently on the station was only necessary staff, and he had a day off today.

Most of the crew was released from duties temporarily. They could go home, to visit family. Especially those from other countries. Some, who lived nearby, commuted daily on the Atlantis. Only a few, like John, decided to stay here.

The colonel found, that family and friends he could visit remaining at the station, especially since his only perspective was to return to an empty apartment. And it was not his dream. Atlantis, by the last five years, had become more close to him, than any other place on the Earth.

And yet, now, when he was looking out the window of his room at the Golden Gate, he was glad to be back home.

In truth, since they came back, around them was more confusion than ever... but the Earth is always Earth. No other planet could replace it. Therefore, even a battle between SGC and the IOA about where Atlantis should be located, was not able to interfere with such moments as this, he thought... and suddenly he flinched.

He nearly forgot, that he promised to take today Teyla to the mall today, to buy clothes for little Torren.

He jumped up, starting to look for his clothes... clean clothes.

Then he ran out of his room, traversing empty corridors of the station, moving towards Teyla's quarters.

The woman was already at the door, along with her son, clearly impatient.

\- Are you ready? - John said cheerfully, running up to them.

\- From half an hour - she pointed out.

\- I'm sorry. I slept well - explained and looked at the little boy. - Ready for the trip?

Torren gestured only with nod of his head.

\- Ladies first - the colonel said pointing the way.

Teyla sighed, shaking her head slightly and led the way to the nearest transporter. And then straight to the jumpers' hangar.

They were still the only means of transportation between the land and the Atlantis. And although Stargate Command ordered to mount the teleportation device, in order to have better and faster access to it, it still was not working. The team which mounted it, still further tweaked the details.

Therefore, at this time, to get on ashore, John Sheppard had to use a jumper, which flew into the underwater hangar. Later the road was simple - underwater, directly to the older part of the coastal docks, where in one of the buildings was left under the protection of soldiers. In this way, no one even knew when the crew of Atlantis came or left to San Francisco.

Going from the narrow streets, the all three melted into the crowd. Emmagan not the first time visited the land, but she still felt strange in this great city. High-rise buildings, hundreds of vehicles and people moving in different directions... all this tumult was foreign to her. Even in the most populated planets in Pegasus, which she visited, on not one lived so many people as in this one city. And yet it was one of the thousands scattered all over the Earth.

And all those people still lived in the unconscious what fate they miraculously avoided. If Atlantis had not arrived in time, and the Wraith would have been able to conquer this planet... a city like this, would be razed to the ground, and its inhabitants placed in special cocoons, waiting for one of the Wraith, which would feed of them. Like for thousands of years it had been in Pegasus.

But these people were still safe and Teyla still was hopeful, that one day people from her galaxy would be free from the yoke of the Wraith. And that one day such cities there would be also created...

She paused her thoughts, looking at John, who looked around for a taxi. The nearest shopping center was a few miles away, but somehow he did not want to travel via public transportation.

Finally, one of the yellow cars stopped to take them straight to the San Francisco Shopping Centre.

The large, multi-story building was located on Market Street. Here Teyla certainly should find everything what she would be need for son, the colonel considered. She had a whole lot of stores at her disposal, he thought and inserting his hands into his pants pocket. He winced at the thought of all those wasted hours on a trip from one store to another.

\- Teyla! - cried suddenly a familiar female voice.

They turned in the direction, from which came this voice, to see Jennifer smiling and waving to them.

Arranging to meet here yesterday with her and McKay, John had hoped, that the two women would take care of shopping, leaving them, the men, alone.

Emmagan smiled, walking over to the couple of doctors.

\- I'm sorry that we are late, but John overslept - she explained in the introduction, glancing at him meaningfully corner of his eye.

\- The local air suits me - calmly replied the colonel.

\- You mean this polluted air? - Rodney snorted.

But John just smiled to him maliciously.

\- Nothing happened. We also recently arrived here - Keller said. - We had to wait until the Daedalus would take us to San Francisco... Sooo? Maybe we look for something to Torren, and let them go for a beer... or something? - she proposed.

\- Great idea - said Sheppard, pointing on her a finger.

But the doctor just looked at him condescendingly.

\- You think, that I not figured why you bring us here? - she pointed out with a hint of irony. - To this I do not have to be a genius. Most guys do not like shopping... Unless you are looking something for yourself - she said.

\- And that's why we all love your brilliant mind - blithely replied John, and looked at scientist.- Beer?

\- May it be - Rodney said, and they both walked away towards the exit, to look across the street for some a bar.

\- How do you live together? - colonel asked after a while.

\- In general, well... I think so... At least Jennifer did not mention, that I screw up something more than normal - he joked. - Unfortunately I have not regained my cat... Despite numerous efforts - he said. - So, Jennifer gave me a new one. From urban hostels - he boasted. - I call him Newton... This time I'm taking him with us.

\- I'm afraid that it might not happen so quickly - he murmured.

\- You mean the dispute between the SGC and the IOA?

\- Yeah... I spoke yesterday with Woolsey. Despite the dispute over who has to supervise the station, the both sides are coincident in one: Atlantis should not in this moment go back to Pegasus... at least for now... I understand it, when we were without a chair. But since we have a new one, Earth again has a strong line of defense against an attack from outside. Especially that Lucian Alliance is becoming stronger - he lowered his voice slightly at the end.

\- Yes, I've heard.

\- That's why Woolsey believes that we may stay on a little longer than we expected.

\- In that case I wonder how they want to feed Todd during this time? - Rodney snorted when they crossed the street. - Although I have heard that some people already enjoy the thought of his vivisection - he muttered.

\- Yeah - said grimly Sheppard. - Not that I regret him - he stressed right now. - But this I would not wish to anyone.

\- But what about Pegasus? - said McKay. - We cannot just leave them after all. This what is happening there, it's our fault. We opened this Pandora's box.

\- I agree with you... But in this point Command and IOA are of a different opinion.

\- So, it's not our business - he summed dissatisfied, going for colonel into the bar.

\- Exactly - John muttered and looked around.

In the room, in addition to service, there were only four people, and the whole room was even brightly lit up. Apparently, more numerous guests would be visiting this place later, so the blinds were still fully rolled.

They sat at one of the tables. A young waitress walked up to them now. They ordered a beer.

\- I have a different opinion on this issue - said finally the scientist. - It started to be our case five years ago, when we set foot on Athos.

\- I agree with you, Rodney, but you know that it is tilting at windmills. They will not listen to us...

He paused when the phone rang in his pocket.

\- Already over? - Rodney surprised.

\- ...No ...It's Lorne - said a little surprised John and put the device to ear. - Sheppard.

\- I'm sorry to bother you - he heard a familiar voice on the phone. - But this is an emergency... You remember when you asked me recently that boys showed Ronon a city?

\- Yes...

\- Well... let's say, that they… too well empathize with in this role.

\- What do you mean? - he asked alarmed.

\- They got into a fight in a bar... They are in St. Luke's Hospital. That's where I'm going... Command already knows, but apparently there are some problems with the local police, so they are holding them there for a few good hours, waiting for someone from us - he explained.

\- I see... We'll try to get there as soon as possible - he said, and turned off the phone. - And that would be enough when it comes to calmly sipping a beer - added, standing up and reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

\- What happened? - McKay ask, also getting up from his chair, and walked behind his friend toward the exit.

\- Ronon and boys got into a fight. They are in the hospital - he explained, looking at the list of phone numbers which he gave Teyla.

In truth she could leave the base only in someone's company, but John decided that just in case she should have the phone. Besides thus she may freely contact with the others who were outside the Atlantis.

\- Yes? - asked slightly surprised a female voice.

\- Listen. We have to go to another part of the city... Lorne just called, that Ronon and boys got into a fight in a bar. Unfortunately, the local police did not want to let them go, so we're going to see what's going on.

\- Are they alright? - she ask alarmed.

\- I do not know... But you know Ronon. He probably doesn't even have a scratch - snorted lightly Sheppard. - You and Jennifer finish shopping calmly, and we'll be in touch. OK?

\- Of course - Emmagan said and hung up, looking at her friend. - Apparently Ronon... rocked the town a little.

\- Yes, I heard... You probably have the speaker set up too loud - Keller explained. - Show me, I will check it - she said, and took the phone.

\- I can use the devices from Atlantis, but this local technology still gives me a lot of problems - she said slightly embarrassed.

\- Do not worry. Each model of phone works differently, so at first, we all have some problems with it - Jennifer consoled her. - Here you are, I turned it down - she added, giving her the device.

Emmagan thanked her and put the phone into her purse, walking the wide corridor of the building.

.

.

 **T** he hospital was only a few blocks away, so the taxi did not have to beat too long of a way from the shopping center.

Coming out of the elevator on the indicated floor in the reception level, both men from a distance saw a Major Lorne... and General O'Neill. At the sight of him they slowed pace, resigned.

\- Oh shit - said Sheppard.

Already the hoary-headed man looked at them and smiled.

\- General - Sheppard officially greeted him.

\- Colonel... Doctor McKay - replied Jack with his usual, completely calm tone. - How was your day? Because for me it started as everyone else: I came to my office with the intention to review finally the heap of reports, when suddenly I get a call that some OUR guys got a fight in bar at night. And then I found out, that with them was Ronon Dex... Thus, Daedalus had to move me here, destroying all of my plans today... Do you know how big is this heap of reports?

\- I guess that big, sir...

\- Huge - interrupted Jack, gesticulating. - And I again will not look through it, which means, that I have to do it tomorrow... and tomorrow I have a meeting with the IOA... In a known issue - he added quickly.

\- I'm sorry, sir.

\- I do not - said blithely general and patted him on the shoulder. - At least I have a serious excuse to again must not read these reports.

\- That's good?... - asked with a slight hesitation, John.

\- For me, yes... For the reports, NO - he said.

\- And what with Ronon and the rest of the guys? - said McKay.

\- They are fine - he waved his hand. - It's only a few bruises and scratches ... Maybe a few broken ribs, but nothing serious

\- So, why are we all here? - asked Rodney.

\- The local police have some BUT - almost muttered O'Neill, casually. - I'm just waiting for their boss.

\- Can we talk with Ronon? - Sheppard said.

\- Sure... That door - Jack pointed to two policemen standing in the distance.

Both men nodded their heads and walked in the direction indicated.

One of the officers, guarding the entrance, looked first at them, and then on a general. O'Neill just nodded, so the cop let newcomers enter inside.

The room looked like any other in the hospital, with the small difference, that there were four huffish men. And the most, of course, Ronon Dex, who at the sight of friends jumped up from his chair.

The other three also stood up, to salute.

\- Finally - said impatiently Satedan. - We can get out of here...?

\- Not so fast, big-guy - said John, stopping him with his hand. - We have to wait until General O'Neill will explain a few things with the chief of the local police... Apparently they have some objections - he added calmly, glancing at the others.

\- Yes, I know. Lorne told us.

\- So, I guess you probably know, that you all must to stay here, until they explain between each other these... objections.

Dex only growled under his breath, angry and went back to his chair.

\- In their view, where I can to escape? - he growled.

\- You know, it's a pretty big planet - Sheppard quipped, approaching to him slowly and sat on the empty bed. - Can you tell me what happened?

Ronon shrugged.

\- In fact, I do not remember exactly what it was... I drank a little too much - he added with a little smirk, looking at the others.

They also smiled.

\- That certainly did not help - almost muttered John. - I better call Teyla... It may take longer than I expected - he added, reached back for the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 ** _Strange meeting_** **.**

 **A** melia Banks yawned widely and leaned back in her chair.

Another boring day ever since Atlantis returned on Earth, she thought bitterly, looking around the control room. Even at night the watch not was so quiet and empty, as it was now.

Finally she got up from her chair and walked over to the railing of the promenade, looking at the empty gate room. Everywhere there was complete silence... It's so unlike to this place, she thought. Always someone bustling here and always something going on.

Therefore, even a month ago, anyone who had a duties here, would have given much for such inaction and silence... she also. And now... Now she would give much to make something happen... Whatever.

Her attention drew a man, who had just emerged from the side of the corridor. He was wearing a costume of one of the technicians, who assembled teleportation device in Atlantis, and in his hand he held a small suitcase. He was tall and slim, with dark, slightly curly hair slicked back. He looked at her and smiled slightly, going up the stairs.

\- Hello... I do not bother you? - he asked politely.

\- Are you kidding? You're the first attraction here for two hours - she joked.

The man smiled broadly, stopping in front of her.

\- I understand that normally much more is happening here.

\- Even in the most boring night shift here was not so boring, like now... I never thought I'd say this, but I'm starting to miss Pegasus.

\- Who knows, maybe your wish will come true and you get back there soon - he said. - And in the meantime, can I look? I need to calibrate a tracking system here.

\- Here you go... No one will bother you - she said cheerfully, gesturing her hand pointing to the control center.

The man nodded and walked over to one of the control consoles, sitting behind it. From his suitcase he pulled out a laptop and plugged it into the console.

Amelia sat on her place, watching as quickly the men introduced some commands to the computer.

\- Sooo, when will this baby work? - she asked finally.

\- I hope that for a few minutes.

\- Oh, that is, you're done?

\- As far as I will manage to calibrate both systems... The main device and control system, works. But I know from experience, that the introduction of the two control panels always causes some surprises - now he joked a bit, glancing at her from sideways.

\- Not only you - she almost muttered, by turning slightly in her chair.

Again there was silence.

The only sound was a faint sound of fingers quickly hitting the laptop keyboard.

Amelia finally got up from her chair with the intention of going back on the promenade, when suddenly the whole room filled with well-known sound - the alarm.

She looked surprised at the man.

\- What did you do?

\- Nothing. I just finished the calibration. Everything should work fine - he said.

\- You had to do something, if the alarm went off - she said and went back to her console, reviewing data on the monitor connected to the laptop. - It is impossible - she said at last, tapping on the keyboard the commands.

\- What happened?

\- The countdown has been activated... You had to have messed up something - she said reproachfully and went to another control panel.

\- I assure you, that it is not our fault. The device has a separate power supply and is not connected to any main system of the station. And certainly not with the drive or even the ZPM - he explained.

\- So, why did city starts the engines? You had to have messed something - she said sharply, looking sternly at him, and then she went back to her computer. - I have to connect with Command - she said, tapping on the keyboard the next commands.

\- I assure you, that it has nothing to do with the device teleporting - said the men, still calm and in a polite voice. - But if the city is preparing for departure, I recommend immediately bring here at least a basic crew... Miss Banks.

Amelia did not right away react on his words, she was busy, trying to establish communication with the Command. But when after a while she realized, that the technician said her name, though she did not present it to him, she straightened up and looked at him.

But at the console there was no one.

There remained only the open laptop.

She looked around, but in the entire room was just her. The man just... disappeared. She flinched on the next alarm sound, and she turned it down from her control panel. Then she went to the laptop of the technician. On the screen was a list of the Atlantis crew and active tracking system implanted them subspace transmitters, whereby ships in Earth orbit could teleport a person at or from the station.

\- ...Here's Stargate Command - said in her earpiece a female voice. - Atlantis? Can you hear me?

Only then Amelia reacted.

\- Here's Atlantis, senior technician Amelia Banks - she said. - I have an emergency situation. There was launched a program counting down the time for departure... by fifteen minutes remaining - she glanced quickly at her laptop. - Bring here immediately... Or never mind, I'll do it - she almost muttered and went back to the laptop crew tracking system, ignoring woman from SGC.

Quickly, she chose a few people, with technical staff, and pressed enter. On an electronic map of the world appeared successively several red dots and the inscription:

"Do you want to teleport selected people?".

Amelia hesitated for a moment, but then she pressed: "YES".

She had no choice.

She had to bring them here, regardless of where they were now and what they were doing.

.

.

 **T** he elevator doors slid open, and the two women went out into the hallway with a three-year-old boy, carrying full paper bags.

Torren smiled and sprinted down the corridor at the sight of a man standing in the distance. Without a doubt, John Sheppard was his favorite uncle, so he used every opportunity, when he could focus his attention on himself.

The colonel smiled at him and spread his arms, waiting on the running boy, to grab him and lift him up.

\- I see, that your mom and aunt bought about half the store.

The boy nodded again, only his head vigorously. He was a little talkative, but always easily able to show his emotions or desires.

\- I guess now you have a supply of things for the whole year.

\- Hopefully – Teyla said, approaching to them. – Lately he grows so fast, that soon also these things will be too small for him.

\- Let him grow up… We will be together going on a missions – he joked. – I see, that the shopping were successful – John glanced at the paper bags.

\- In principle, yes … But at first it was a little uncomfortable – she added with a slight hesitation.

\- Why? Something with a credit card?

\- Not, with card all right … Just … – she looked at Jennifer.

\- In the first store, the saleswoman was very unpleasant – the doctor said calmly. – Completely ignored us… So we went to another store… And now she may only regret it, because the second lady was so nice, that she got from Teyla a generous tip.

\- I read, that you have such habit here – once Emmagan explained. – And this lady was really very nice, so I think, that in this case, your habit proved to be very accurate.

\- Especially, that she got over a two hundred dollar tip, and Teyla even praised her before the store owner.

\- …How much you spend in this store? – John asked with concern.

\- Not much over a thousand dollars – Teyla said.

\- A thousand?! On baby clothes?... From what are they making it? From gold? – he almost growled.

Both women glanced at each other at first, but before they answered him, Major Lorne was first.

\- Welcome to the world of parents – he said calmly, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

\- What a rip off – said the colonel. – Good that I do not have children, because I would have gone bankrupt.

\- Are you angry, that we spend so much? – Teyla ask. – I may return this…

\- Do not be silly. I told you, that you have to buy for Torren everything what he needs… Especially since it is not known how long we will stay here – he said calmly. – I'm not angry at you… I'm just saying that,

because usually I do not spend so much on my own clothes… And I had forgotten what it's like to go shopping – he snorted lightly.

\- I admit, that in Pegasus it is a little easier – she smiled slightly and suddenly remembered why they came here. – But tell me what happened with Ronon?

The colonel shrugged.

\- You know him. From each fight he comes with only a few scratches – he said, and placed on the floor the little boy, who just leaned towards the ground with outstretched hands.

\- But you said, that there are problems – Jennifer recalled.

\- General O'Neill was talking with the chief of the local police… I also don't know exactly what's going on…

Torren watched them for a moment, then looked down the wide corridor. Adult conversation was boring, and before him were so many new things to discover.

He glanced again at his mother. She still was busy talking to the other, so the boy decided to begin exploring the secrets of this place. Until now, he knew only Atlantis and the settlement on Athos, but since they went on a trip, there were so many new things and places, which asked to be explored… Such like this big wardrobe full of various sweets, before which he stopped.

"Torren John Emmagan, do not go anywhere" – suddenly said in his mind his mother's voice.

The little boy looked up at her. She was standing at almost the other end of the corridor, just glancing at him, still talking with the other. So he looked back on the racks full of the candy. He knew the sweets. Uncle John always gave him some… and chips. Of course, in secret from mom.

She did not like it, when uncle John fed him such things, he remembered…

Unfortunately someone closed candy behind a glass, he thought unhappy.

\- Would you like one? – asked unexpectedly pleasant female voice.

The little boy looked up at the tall, slender woman with long fiery hair and light skin.

She smiled warmly to him, looking at the little boy her green eyes.

Torren shook his head slightly. Usually he was very shy with strangers, but the woman did not at all outface him. Both, her voice and smile, made him seem like someone who he had known from forever. Even her mind was friendly: calm and warm.

\- And what do you want? – she asked again, crouching in front of him.

\- This – he pointed a finger at one of the candy bar.

The woman glanced in that direction.

\- Good choice – she admitted. – I like those too… Come on, we will each take one… What do you say?

The boy nodded again, and she took him in her arms, standing up.

\- We'll do a magic trick. We knock on the glass over the candy bar… – she said, and tapped her finger twice.

Something hummed in the machine and after a while candy bar appeared on the shelf below. They looked there.

\- You see. One we already have. Yet another… Now you try – she encouraged him.

Torren clenched his hand into a fist and knocked on the window. The machine again made a sound, and another candy bar appeared in the tray. The red-hair woman took the both, and unwrapped a little one, to give it the boy.

\- Tasty? – she asked, when he took a bite.

He nodded again. She smiled brightly and looked down the corridor for the upcoming Emmagan.

\- I think your mom comes to us – she said quietly. – I hope she will not be mad at us because of candy – almost giggled the women.

Torren looked in the same direction.

\- I'm really sorry if he bothers you – began Teyla. – I will immediately return your money …

\- But there is nothing to talk about. This's nothing… Anyway, I should apologize you, but your son so, stared at the candy, that I could not stop myself to give him one… I hope that you are not angry.

\- No… I thank you for your concern. It is hard to watch him, when something interest him – she said, and she took her son in arms.

\- How with any children. Everywhere is full of them and everything interests them. But somehow they have to get to know the world around them – the woman said. – And my mother always said, that the child does not make mischief only when asleep or is sick.

Teyla smiled faintly amused.

\- Funny… but accurate adage – admitted.

\- Yes… it's true – said the woman with a strange nostalgia in her voice, and she looked down in the corridor. – I think your husband is impatient – she added suddenly, the gesturing of her head showed on a man standing in distance.

Emmagan glanced in his direction.

Sheppard nodded at her head gesture in order to come back.

\- Oh, no. He's not my husband… but a very close friend – she explained, as if somewhat embarrassed by her suggestion.

\- Really?... Too bad. You two are very charming pair… And it can see, that your son is very attached to him… That is why I thought, that you are married.

\- We are not… We are just good friends… I'm sorry, but I think we have to go – she said, glancing back at the colonel.

He walked with Jennifer and Rodney to General O'Neill and other uniformed, older man.

\- Of course. I will no longer bother you – in the meantime the stranger said. – Before you is a long way… Teyla Emmagan.

The Athosian women looked at her, surprised… but the a woman was no longer there.

She looked around, confused, but in this part of the corridor there was no one more except her and Torren.

\- Teyla?! – said John from the other end of the corridor. – We can go back!

\- I'm coming – she answered, still confused, moving in his direction.

\- Ronon is free…

The colonel did not finish.

The teleporter beam dematerialized him… also the same with Keller and McKay right in front of Emmagan and the General. And after a while, the same thing happened to the woman and her son.

O'Neill winced, slightly dissatisfied.

\- The youth of today… They still are hurrying somewhere – he said to himself, then walked calmly down the corridor, reaching into his pocket for a phone, which just started ringing.

\- O'Neill… – he said, and for a moment he was listening. - …What you mean: flies away?! Where?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 ** _Unexpected departure_** **.**

 **W** hen the teleporter materialized them in the gate room, they realized that they were not the only ones unexpectedly brought to Atlantis.

Most of the basic crew was already there, and the rest were currently materialized... including with Richard Woolsey hand clasping Daniel Jackson, and Carson Becket saying goodbye with Samantha Carter.

All four of them froze for a moment, disoriented from the sudden change of scenery, and then they glanced around.

\- What's going on? - choked finally Woolsey and looked up the stairs, where on the terrace stood a young woman. - Miss Banks ?! What's going on ?!

\- I'm so sorry, but I had to bring you here - she said, coming down. - Atlantis will lift-off soon... Doctors McKay and Zelenka try to work around the system, but so far to no avail.

\- What do you mean: lift-off? - he repeated.

\- I do not know - she said resignedly. - One of the technicians assembled the teleporter, came to calibrate a tracking system on our console. And when he had finished, suddenly the alarm went off and the countdown to the lift-off began... I think it was his fault.

\- Where is he now? - asked Sam.

\- I do not know. He disappeared when I was checking what was happening.

\- Do you think it's sabotage? - asked with a slight disbelief Richard.

\- This should be taken into consideration... Although I have no idea who could have done it, and why - she said, and walked in the direction of the control center.

\- Getting rid of Atlantis from Earth would suit many factions in this galaxy - Daniel remarked. - Not to mention the possibility of taking over her control.

\- This was not likely - said behind one of the laptops Rodney and looked at them. - One thing we are sure of: a program that controls Atlantis set the autopilot on a course back to the Pegasus galaxy...

\- We have an autopilot? - interjected little surprised Sheppard.

\- Apparently - said the scientist. - Unfortunately, engines and control systems are being blocked, and each of our attempts to work around it ends in failure. As if the program anticipated our every move.

\- Therefore we believe that it could be the Ancients' safety mechanism in case of leaving the Pegasus galaxy by Atlantis - Zelenka said.

\- I do not know much about it, but something like that should have worked a long time ago... after our departure from Pegasus, and not only after a month? - asked Beckett.

\- It is possible, that our previous interventions in the systems, switched off it, and wasn't activated until during the work on the teleporter - Carter said, looking at the readings on the laptops' monitors.

She wanted to add something, when suddenly the entire structure shuddered.

\- Hold on, we lifting-off - said McKay. - I will switch on the shield...

\- Then we will become visible - Woolsey noted.

\- If I do not this, we will burst before we get into orbit - said the scientist.

\- McKay is right - Sam admitted. - But I think we can wait until we rise to a height of about five kilometers... at least beyond the reach of the human eye.

\- All right - Rodney said. - ...But until then we will be shaking.

Woolsey nodded and the scientist quickly punched in the appropriate commands, waiting for the right moment to push "enter".

Atlantis was already high above the city, and most of the residents of San Francisco were too busy with daily affairs to possibly notice her sudden appearance. But, to the keen eyes of observers, this phenomenon definitely would be not missed. And certainly not to a few helicopters from local television stations.

Therefore, McKay waited as long as he could, to make the shield which was so far making Atlantis unseen outside, quickly turn into a force field.

\- We are at a height of 2.4 kilometers and we still a rise - informed Carter and she looked at the others. - Do we have enough power to go back to Pegasus? - she asked.

\- Unfortunately we do not... but apparently the flight control program does know this - said Rodney.

\- We calculated quickly, that with this power... and with luck... we will barely get somewhere in the vicinity LGS-3 - Radek said, pointing to the screen on wall, showing s predictable trajectory.

\- That means? - Woolsey asked.

\- This is a dwarf irregular galaxy, also known as the Pisces Dwarf - said Samantha. - Is located about three-quarters of the way between us and Pegasus...

\- Sir... Stargate Command is on line - Amelia interjected.

\- Please connect - ordered Woolsey.

\- Richard?... What's going on? - asked O'Neill with his usual calmness. – The Daedalus had to move me to the SGC, so I would be able to contact you.

\- We don't know exactly - said the man. - Some kind of program took control over the Atlantis engines, and set a course back to Pegasus... Colonel Carter and Doctors McKay and Zelenka are trying to figure out what...

\- Carter is there? - O'Neill interrupted him, surprised.

\- Yes. She was accidentally teleported with Doctor Jackson, when Miss Banks brought on the Atlantis basic personnel.

\- So, send them away.

\- There's no time for that... Sir - Sam interjected. - Moreover, in the current situation, I think it would be better if I stay here. We have to as soon as possible turn off the program. According to preliminary calculations, we do not have enough power to go back to Pegasus, and we may get stuck somewhere along the way...

A series of glitches interrupted her from the speaker.

\- We entered in the radio silence zone - informed Radek. - The communication should return in a few minutes.

\- I thought the city needed someone to pilot the control chair - she said, using the break in communication with the SGC.

\- That's true... But apparently, the one who wrote the program cleverly workaround this - Rodney explained. - The chosen course seems to be very precise. It takes into account the Doppler effect, so we should not fall for anything.

\- Comforting - she almost muttered.

\- Can't we just disconnect the ZPM after entering orbit? - Woolsey asked.

\- It's too risky. We do not know exactly with what we're dealing, and over how many systems the program took control - McKay said, back to the analysis of the data on the laptop. - I never thought I'd say this, but at the moment it would be safest, if we wait until the program will do the rest... In the worst case, we will get stuck somewhere along the way, and then SGC will send the ship for us.

\- A brilliant plan, Rodney - Sheppard snorted.

\- You have better? - cut off the scientist. - We are constantly trying to restore control over the system, but when Atlantis goes into hyperspace, rummaging in the drive will be the last thing I would have suggested...

\- We still have one problem - suddenly said Sam, and the other looked at her. - The program has found just the parameters of your flight to Earth using the wormhole drive... and just started to copy it.

\- It's impossible - Rodney interjected, coming to her and looking closely at the data. - ...This requires extremely complex calculations. How is the program...? - he paused for a moment, returning to analyze the information displayed on the screen.

\- What? - asked Sam.

\- ...This is no ordinary program - he said at last and looked at the others. - It must be highly advanced, since it searches the database... and learns from it...

\- ...Atlantis, this is Stargate Command, do you hear us? - interrupted them male voice coming from the speakers.

\- Atlantis here, we hear you again - said Carter. - We are entering the low orbit.

\- I see - said O'Neill. - Any new discoveries... from those few minutes?

\- Truth be told, yes, sir... McKay believes it would be safest to wait until the program completes itself... and to be honest, currently I agree with him... We just noticed that the program searched the database and copied information regarding the wormhole drive... the one which was used so to Atlantis could quickly reach Earth a month ago - she explained.

\- And that means...?

\- That the program is much more advanced than we thought. It learns. Therefore, we are concerned that attempts to disable it, or any interference, can't end well.

\- Carter... You told me few minutes ago that you do not have enough power to get to Pegasus - the general recalled.

\- That's right, sir, but after all it will be safest - she said. - Nothing is threatening us. Even if we get stuck somewhere, we will send a subspace message, and you can send for us the ship. The brought crew is not large, so we should be enough supplies. We also have Mark IV generators. We confine our action area to save power.

\- Are you sure about this?

\- Yes - she said at the same time with Rodney.

\- ...All right - said Jack with a slight hesitation. - I will inform the IOA about everything... They will be delighted. They had big plans for Atlantis... and Todd - he murmured.

\- Yes, I heard - she said reluctantly. - We'll contact you as soon as we get there, sir... Wherever it will be.

\- OK... In that case, good luck... O'Neill out - he said, and hung up.

The woman looked at the others.

\- He took this well - said with a slight amusement McKay.

\- The general always retains stoic calm in these situations - Sam said and walked over to him to look at the laptop screen. - We just entered high orbit... Get ready for flight. I think the program is just finishing the calculation - she added.

\- How long can the flight take? - asked Daniel.

\- I have no idea. At normal speed, with our partially exhausted ZPM, probably... it'll take a few days. But it is hard to say what modifications were introduced to the flight the program... We'll try to find out it, but it will take a while - she said, sitting down in a chair.

\- All right. You find out everything what you will be able - Woolsey said. - And we'll... wait.

\- For a moment we will jump into hyperspace - Zelenka informed them from his seat, looking at the laptop screen.

Atlantis moved away from the blue globe, flying next to one of the ships.

Moments later, on a background of black space, it showed up a flash of white and blue light, to quickly enlarge in size. Right afterward, the station sped rapidly, disappearing inside the tunnel. And when the hyperspace window closed up, in the Earth's geostationary orbit remained only Daedalus class gray vessel...

Richard Woolsey left the control room of Atlantis and stopped at the top of the stairs, looking at the people gathered below.

\- As you probably know, we just left Earth and at the moment we are on course to return to the Pegasus galaxy - he said calmly. - Colonel Carter and Doctors McKay and Zelenka all the time trying to restore control of the city, but the program, that has been running for unknown reasons and in unknown circumstances, proved to be more... complicated, than they previously thought. Therefore, it was decided to wait, until we get there. Trying to take back control of Atlantis, when it is in hyperspace, is too dangerous for us... Assuming the worst scenario, we would stay somewhere in... three-quarters of the way between the Milky Way and Pegasus - he remembered. - Then we will send the subspace signal and the Earth will send for us the ship... Until then, supplies on Atlantis should suffice for us... I know that your next few days were to look different. But you were brought here, because you constitute the core of our team. You are the best from the best, and I know, that together we will find a solution of this problem... and we will survive, as every time before. Because this is our daily bread... although, by the last time we became a little lazy - he joked a bit, which lightly amusement the gathered. - For now, however, we must be patient... Until then, I suggest you to return to your daily duties or to your quarters... That's all... You may split up - he added, and nodded slightly.

The people gathered in the gate room started to comment among each other the events the past minutes, slowly leaving in different directions.

\- Nice speech - Teyla said unexpectedly from behind.

He looked at her a little surprised and torn out from his thoughts.

\- Thank you - he said with a slight smile. - This flight is for all of us a great surprise. Now we have to just try to make it so that such surprise will be the last for today.

The woman glanced in the direction of the control center.

\- I'm sure, that the three of them will, quickly find a solution - she said. - They are now in their element.

\- Yes. Only they can pull us out of this - said Richard, also looking at the three discussing scientists.

.

.

 **I** n one of the underground rooms of Stargate Command Center in Cheyenne Mountain , General Landry was still staring at the screen, where a moment ago, on a high orbit of Earth, was a dot - Atlantis.

Then he looked finally at O'Neill standing next to him.

\- It seems that they really flew away - he said.

\- Well, the dot disappeared - he pointed at the screen - ... so I assume, that yes.

\- I hope they can handle it - he said, looking at the screen again. - They are now on our own.

\- Easy... Carter is with them - Jack said when the man looked at him. - And she always has a brilliant idea, when the situation seems hopeless.

\- Yes, it's true - he said with a slight smile.

\- I came up with a brilliant idea, that if we know where they will stop, we could send a ship out there now. Saving time.

\- And if they get to the Pegasus galaxy?

\- I do not think so. Carter agreed with the calculations, so we can calmly assume, that they did not get there.

\- Right... Did you mean a particular ship?

\- General Hammond waited on Carter to return from a meeting with the IOA... And since she is on Atlantis...

He did not finish. He did not have to. General Landry knew exactly what his friend meant.

\- The IOA will be furious - he snorted lightly. - They probably already know that Atlantis flew away.

\- The IOA is always furious when things do not go their way - O'Neill remarked calmly.

\- So... who is going to talk with them?

\- I was hoping that you would.

\- And I had hoped that you would - said Henry. - It seems that we have a stalemate.

\- Sir? - Major Davis interrupted, holding a telephone handset. - IOA on the line...

Landry sighed and walked over to him.

\- They are in this faster absquatulate when it gets hot - he snorted. - Connect... Let's get this over with - he almost murmured, taking the telephone handset.

The officer nodded and pressed one of the buttons on the console.

\- General Landry, I'm listening?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

 ** _Decisions_** **.**

 **"**... **S** tarburst didn't even notice when the door to his laboratory slid open and the young female entered, smiling with faint amusement at the sight of the Wraith.

\- As usual, you are absorbed in your research - she said, stopping on the other side of the table.

Only her sonorous voice made a sound, that he looked up, clearly surprised by her presence… what amused her even more.

Standing in front of him was a tall, slim female with long, almost scarlet hair, pinned partly on the back of the head. And her large eyes with a slightly greenish tint looked at him, gently. Her weightless dress with long sleeves and silver corset was slightly aquamarine, almost a white shade - almost as bright as her delicate face with alabaster skin.

He knew her. He knew her very well since childhood. In truth, in recent years he seen her occasionally, but every time... Well, he thought, every time far less she ceased to be a child, and was starting to become a female. A child, who once annoyed him so much, when together with Nightwind they persistently went everywhere for him, Bullseye and Shadowmist. And now... Now she was an adult female... the most beautiful as he ever seen.

And when her shapely lips slightly parted in a gentle smile, he felt like whole his body was pierced by a heat wave, and his mind seemed to swirl.

\- Flaky - he said finally, standing up. - I mean... Milady…

\- Do not go overboard with this Protocol - she waved her hand lightly. - After all, you know me from a child. And you will always be to me like an older brother.

This time her words had completely the opposite effect, falling on him like an icy waterfall.

"As the older brother ?!" - he thought irritably... and he immediately calmed down.

The thought, that she could go to "hear" him, was even worse, than the words which she had just uttered.

\- Am I interrupting you? - she asked, tilting her head and gently folding her arms behind her back.

\- No... course not... I just... - he looked quickly around the table full of various kinds of equipment.

\- ...As usual you hide in the lab - she said, still amused. - I remember, that formerly I still pestered to you a questions what you do, even though I understood little of your answers - she admitted.

\- You were a child... now, probably you would not have trouble with this. Your mother took care of your comprehensive education.

She smiled, as if with a slight embarrassment, looking down for a moment.

\- Yeees - almost murmured the female, still avoiding direct eye contact with him. - But none of the education prepared me to lead the entire hive.

\- Yes, I've heard... My congratulations.

\- Thank you... but sometimes l'm not happy with this.

\- Yes, I know something about it - he said with a slight smile. - Awareness, that you are responsible for hundreds of lives can be... scary. Especially at the beginning. But you will learn. Like any Queen - he tried to comfort her. - For this you only need a time.

Again she smiled gently, looking at him.

\- And a good teacher - she added. - Sometimes I envy Nightwind the ease with which she leads her hive... For now my father helps me, but you know him. He is from the Osprey line. He prefers action, than to deal with... management.

\- Your mother probably will find you a good Commander.

\- Well... I have come to you in this case - she began slowly, as if embarrassed again. - Just please do not interrupt me, because I as was planning this speech a long time... - she glanced at him.

He raised just eyebrow slightly, surprised.

\- So: I long thought about who I should choose for my Commander, and I decided, that it should be someone who I know well enough to entrust to him this function without worrying... and who will not be afraid to point out my mistakes... And you are very good strategist. Like your grandmother, Guide. I think I read all the reports of your mission... And I know you from a child, which is also an advantage. You always said what you thought... So, therefore I thought about you - she finished and looked straight into his eyes with hope. - What do you think?

He did not answer.

He did not know what to answer.

It never occurred to him that she could to choose exactly him for this position.

When she was a child, and even a teenager, he often was irritated at her and Nightwind... and they both at him, that he treated them like children. Therefore, her proposal completely surprised him.

And that's why now he did not know what to say, while she was still looking at him expectantly.

\- I... I do not know if I'm suitable for this position - he finally said carefully. - There are the older, more experienced...

\- But you I know the best from them all - she interrupted, fearing that he would refuse. - And I do not want a complete stranger... Please - she said, resting her hands on the counter. - At least for a few months. I need a good teacher, who is not afraid to point out me the mistakes only because I am the Queen... I need a friend, which I can rely on... until I learn to properly manage my hive... I know that you already are the Officer on the hive and you have a loyal crew. Take with you whoever you want... But please, say that you agree.

Again, she looked at him as she used to, when she was a little girl, and she was trying to crush his anger, when he once again caught her and Nightwind playing in his laboratory and his devices.

Then, he barely pretended that those big, yellow-green eyes did not make any impression on him... but, this time, he was not able to. She came to him as a friend, to ask for help. So, how he could refuse her?

Besides, deeply inside, he enjoyed as a child, that she considered him to be the most trustworthy of all the Wraith, and he did not want to reject her... Even after this, as she called him "older brother", he recalled with a hint of bitterness.

\- I'll think about it - he said, and his own words surprised him.

"I'll think about it...?!" - that was the stupidest thing as he could say at the moment, he thought.

"Over what is there to think about?!" - he chided himself.

But she smiled, delighted, as if the meaning of his words has not quite reached her, and then she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

\- Thank you, thank you, thank you - she repeated and immediately pulled away from him, as if she realized her awkward behavior. - You saved my life - she added.

Starburst personally had nothing against such behavior on her part. But he pretended to be a little disgusted by her words.

\- I said, that I think about it, not that I agree - he pointed out to her.

\- Yes, I know. But Nightwind warned me, that if you say it, then it will be like if you said "yes" - she said carelessly.

This time he seriously grimaced.

\- She said that? - he grunted and looked toward the door. - She is standing there, right? - he asked, pointing his finger, then walked toward the exit.

\- Burst, please do not be angry... - said Snow, moving behind him, but he had already opened the door.

Standing in the corridor, a young female jumped in his view, and when Starburst snapped, looking uncomfortable, she immediately realized what was going on.

From several years, she was the Queen, and she had her own hive, but the grim look from her older adoptive brother, still made her feel... tiny.

She smiled, showing white, sharp teeth, when he moved his angry face closer to hers.

\- I did not suspect you of conspiring against me... sister - he snapped.

\- I do not conspire - she protested, but then again softened. - I just know you very well, so I gave her a little advice - she said, looking at him with expression of innocence.

\- A little advice?

\- Do not outraged so - again she took courage and crossed her arms. - She need to help of someone trusted, and you know her almost as well as me, so it will be easier for you to get along. All the elders of the Wraith, which she might ask, are busy with the war with the Lanteans, and you are the best candidate for this position from the younger generation. You helped me in the beginning. So, this time, you also can temporarily get your nose out from the lab and help old friend? Do you not think? - she summed up, definitely in a firm voice.

And Starburst felt in his mind her decisiveness. Still, he seemed to be equally adamant, watching her carefully for a long while. This behavior momentarily confused her. She did not know what should be expected.

And then he suddenly smiled in the corner of his mouth and straightened.

\- It is a pity, that the mother did not see you now - he said calmly. - She would be proud, that her lectures were not in vain - he added, and turned to Snowflake. - I'll finish the test and we'll talk later about my... transfer - he added and went back to the lab.

\- Excellent - she said, glad. - Oh, and one more thing - she added, raising a little finger, and he looked at her questioningly. - You may not call me in the presence of other: Flaky? - she said, and smiled broadly.

Starburst almost snorted, with great difficulty maintaining serious face.

\- I'll think about it - he said shortly, and telepathically closed the door.

Snowflake winced her mouth in a grimace of displeasure.

\- Great - she grumbled. - Now everybody will be calling me: Queen Flaky - she muttered and walked down the corridor.

\- Do not panic... He is just joking - Nightwind amusedly assured her, still giggling… **"**

.

.

 **T** he heavy metal plate twitched, slowly opening the entrance to the room with the cell.

Sitting on his bunk, the Wraith looked up from the book, looking with interest at the man in the black uniform who entered.

\- Perhaps you'll be pleased to know, that we go back to the Pegasus galaxy - John said, stopping in front of metal bars.

\- Your leaders changed their minds? - Todd was surprised.

\- They did not... An old program started up, which, in the event of an unauthorized leave from Pegasus by Atlantis, had turned around the city - he explained. - Probably the program remained... dormant because of our interference in systems of Atlantis, but when we launched the teleportation device, program had been re-activated and started the engines... We just are on the way.

\- Oh... Hence those turbulences - the Wraith said calmly. - I thought you were moving city to another place.

\- No. We left Earth... But that's not the point. I'm telling you this, because we still can't regain control of the city, and there is a good chance, that the ZPM will run out before we get to Pegasus... According to our calculations, we are stuck somewhere in three-quarters of the way. And that means a long layover before the Stargate Commands send for us a ship... For us, there is food enough for that time, but I heard that you are getting worse except this... all conditioner for the Wraith.

\- Get to the point, John Sheppard - he said calmly, standing up and walking over to the cot bars.

\- The point is, that if we get stuck somewhere along the way, I will have to freeze you.

\- I see... Well, it does not sound bad... And what's the catch?

\- That then I do not know when we will be able to unfreeze you again .

\- I see... But do not worry. It's nothing new to me. I was hibernating several times, even after hundreds of years.

Sheppard snorted lightly.

\- Worrying about you is the last thing I would do - he cut off. - I just wanted to inform you what awaits you in the near future - he added with a sly grin and turned on his heel, to walk toward the exit.

\- John, please come immediately to the command center. It's urgent - said suddenly in his earpiece Carter's voice.

\- I'm coming - he said and throwing Todd a last quick glance, then he stepped into the corridor.

When he reached the place, the group gathered in the room looked at him.

\- What is it? - he asked.

\- We checked the calculations again... - Sam began.

\- Several times - said Rodney.

\- …And it turned out, that our first calculation was correct… we barely have enough power to get to the LGS-3. Most likely we will pop out somewhere here... - she pointed to the screen showing the trajectory of their flight. - ...On the outskirts this galaxy.

\- If we immediately change power in the naquadah generators and limit our movements to the main tower - again McKay said. - The ZPM must powered only the shield and drive. All rest of the city, including with the life-support system, will be disabled. Without this, we will not get even there and get stuck between galaxies.

\- I have recommended already starting evacuations and transferring the necessary equipment to the tower. Unfortunately, due to limited space, we will have to locate all crew in several rooms… Teyla and Ronon are already in place and manage it all - said Woolsey.

\- We chose four rooms, three levels down - Carter pointed to a diagram of the station. - There is a necessary sanitary facility. We do not know how long it will last, so we divided them into male and female sections... It will be a little more comfortable for everyone.

\- We also need to make room for the emergency room - Woolsey add. - Doctors Keller and Beckett began packing things they need. Unfortunately, we do not have too many staff members, so I would ask you to help them.

\- Of course...

\- The emergency room will be here, the level below - Sam again pointed to the diagram. - There is enough space and also it is close to both: the gate room and the residential sector.

\- What else I can do? - asked John.

\- No. For now, it is our priority - said Richard - Food and weapons we already have in place, in temporary storage, so we can fully concentrate on the task at hand. The sooner we do that, the sooner we would be able to switch the power from the generators.

\- So, I'm taking to work - said Sheppard. - The sooner we deal with it, the more power we will gain, right?

\- Yes - said Rodney. - Sam, Radek and I will gather as much equipment that may be useful to us. Switching over the power from generators is basically a matter of pushing a button.

\- In that case, to work, people... I am going to help with the residential section - finished Woolsey and as first headed for the stairs.

The others walked behind him.

\- Did you talk with Todd? - asked Sam.

\- Yes. I just got back from him - John said. - He does not care too much, that we want to freeze him.

\- And you're worried about him?... I've heard of proposals some scientists as to... use this unique opportunity to the possibility of testing on a live object - she quoted from the note of irony.

\- Yes - he said. - Woolsey mentioned, that the topic is still returns, but at the moment they waiting, do Jennifer and Carson manages to step up research REV... Unfortunately, from what I know, tests stuck in a deadlock, again.

\- Yes, Carson spoke about it today... So, anyway, that why I think it would be better for Todd if Atlantis returned to Pegasus - she admitted.

\- The question is rather: do we should we let him go? - he said. - Through him we still have trouble.

\- Do you see any other solution? Do you want to keep him forever in the cryo-chamber?

\- There is always a way out - snorted lightly John. - For now, I'm worried more about what will be the decision of Command and IOA to Atlantis, when we stop... I must admit, that this flight is pretty on my own - he admitted with a slight amusement. - The idle wait on Earth, despite finding a new control chair, began to irritate me.

\- You believe that place of Atlantis is in the Pegasus galaxy?

\- In spite of everything, yes... We were doing there a pretty good mess, and as Rodney said today: we can't just leave them now.

\- I agree with you. But as you do, I suppose that they may order us to turn back... if we at all find a new ZPM.

\- So far, every one we found was partially used, so I think it would be wiser if we will go back to Pegasus, since we already covered most of the way - he said.

\- Of course... But you know the IOA. Their decisions are often far from common sense - she said when they stopped in front of the transporter door.

\- That why this view still worries me - he said, and went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

 ** _Far from home._**

 **M** oving everything took them over two hours.

Part of the crew took the mattresses and bedding to the rooms assigned for sleeping, and others helped arrange temporary medical facilities. No one knew how long it would take them in the stopover in the galaxy Pisces Dwarf... and much less, what was waiting on them there... therefore, in the meantime they had to prepare themselves for any eventuality.

Fortunately for them, the choices of Amelia Banks for persons brought to the station turned out to be very accurate. She chose the best among all the scientists so, that if it will be necessary, they would be able to solve various problems - both medical and technical. In contrast, the military branch consisted of the most experienced in the field soldiers. The only unforeseen members of the expedition were Carter and Jackson.

In this composition they had the best chance of safe arrival to the destination... regardless of whether they would be have to go back to Earth or would be able fly to the Pegasus galaxy.

At the end, the few who still use their rooms on Atlantis, took their stuff. The rest of crew moved to the main tower supplies, which were still in the storages of city, including with military clothing and cleaning products. If they got stuck for a month in an unknown galaxy, they will be needing to these things.

Rodney McKay was one of the last who went to his room.

Too busy so far moving the science equipment from the lab, along with Carter and Zelenka, only now he had the opportunity to pick up his stuff. Stopping in front of the door, he moved hand in front of the control panel. The metal plate jumped to the side, revealing a darkened room. But as soon as he went inside, the lights lit up automatically.

During the last month he came here sometimes to think about the solutions to new problems. This place, during their stay in Pegasus, became closer to him than his own apartment on the Earth. So, he still felt more relaxed here, than anywhere else. And it helped him in thinking.

Now, however, he would have to leave this place, taking only the necessary things, like equipment and a few personal items.

Finally, closing the suitcase, he looked around the room one last time, making sure that he didn't accidentally miss something, then walked toward the exit.

The metal plate again jumped to the side, allowing him to go out into the corridor. He was already close to the door again, when from the bed he heard a quiet sound - the meowing of a cat.

He frowned and turned away, looking around the room. He was not sure if he had heard it really, or if it only seemed to him.

\- Netwon? - he said in disbelief.

The meowing repeated, and in dark corner under the table by the bed, Rodney saw movement. He put the suitcase down and walked over to check it out. A bright cat with a dark head and blue eyes huddled in a dark corner, meowing quietly.

When Jennifer first time brought him home, Rodney could not believe that someone had abandoned him. He doubted that it was a pure breed Birman cat, but still he look like one.

\- Netwon? - repeated the man, even more incredulous than before and pulled the animal from the table. - How did you get here?

The cat meowed quietly again. Rodney scratched him on the head and left the room, taking the suitcase standing in front of the door.

He had no idea how his shaggy ward could get to the Atlantis. The teleportation device was able to trace only those who had a special transmitter: or a handheld device, or an implant under their skin. There was no other way... no logical explanation as to how the pet was brought here.

Entering into a temporary infirmary, McKay's eyes sought out among several people Doctor Keller.

\- Jenny, look who I found in my room - he said, leaving the suitcase.

The woman looked at him ... and her eyes widened in disbelief.

\- Netwon?... But how? - she asked, stepping closer to take the pet out of his hands.

\- I do not know. I was just leaving, when he meowed... Were it not for that, he would have stay there - he explained, and suddenly looked at the doctor, snapping his fingers as he always did, when he experienced a revelation. - My handheld tracking device... Sometimes he plays it - he said. - It is set to move me to my room... He had to play with it, and when Amelia brought us on the station, she also brought him... It's the only logical explanation.

\- In that case, I think he should be called: Lucky - she joked, scratching the cat at the neck. - And you're worried about who will take care of him.

\- Yes... It seems that we are meant for each other - he quipped with a grin.

Keller looked at him.

\- I feel jealous - she cut off.

\- Do not be... You're still my number one - he said, and kissed her on the lips.

\- I'm relieved - she snorted, amused.

\- Listen. Can I leave him here? He is scared, and I still have a lot of work.

\- Sure. I will take care of him… I saw a couple of cartons somewhere... I will make him a makeshift house.

\- Great - he said, and again kissed her on the lips. - I go... And you two have fun - he said, walking away.

\- You too - she said and looked at the cat. - You see, we again stay alone - she said, scratching his neck.

The cat meowed just quietly, as if to confirm her words. Jennifer smiled slightly and looked around the room, searching eyes cartons, which she mentioned. One of them stood in the corner of the room, on the floor, a few feet away.

.

.

 **R** odney entered the command center with a clear expression of satisfaction on his face.

\- And what's funny? - asked with a hint of irony John.

\- Netwon is here - he said cheerfully. - I found it in my room.

\- What's Netwon?

\- Your cat? - Teyla asked, surprised.

\- Yes.

\- But how? - Sheppard was surprised.

\- I also wondering as to how it's possible, and then I remembered that sometimes he plays with my handheld tracking device, which is set to bring me directly to my room - he explained. - In this way, Amelia had accidentally brought him to Atlantis... for which I am very grateful to her - he said, looking at the young woman.

\- Thank you... But as you pointed out, it was an accidently.

\- I know. Despite this, thanks... I was worried all the time what will be with him, but now I can concentrate fully on the job - he added, still full of good mood.

\- That's good, because when we stop, a lot of work for us to restore control of the city will surely be waiting for us - said Sam.

\- Are you afraid, that if the program fails to complete the mission, it still will be running? - he asked, already serious.

\- Exactly. Therefore, we will have to figure out how to turn it off... Now, we can't do anything, but after leaving hyperspace, we will have plenty of time, before they come after us.

\- Right... But for now, let's get to current affairs: the switching on of the backup power system - Rodney said, starting tapping out the appropriate command on the keyboard.

Richard Woolsey did not wait for him as he finish, coming to the microphone of the radio broadcasting to the city.

\- Please, all personnel - he said, and his voice rang out from all the speakers in the city. - In a few minutes, we will switch the backup power system, cutting off all sections the city, except the main tower. And that, as you already know, will enable us to significantly save energy... Therefore, if anyone is still beyond the tower, please contact us immediately... - he said and paused, waiting until someone answered.

He looked at Amelia, but she just shook her head.

\- Nobody to report - she informed. - And sensors also detect nobody.

\- That's good - he said, and turned on to the microphone again. - Then close the hallways to the main tower and cut off all the systems in the rest of the city. From now on, our area is limited to the one place... But I hope that not for long... Thank you for your attention - he added, and again turned off the radio broadcasting system. - Your turn, Doctor McKay.

The scientist merely nodded and pressed "enter" on the keyboard of his laptop.

The metal doors began to close simultaneously on all floors of the central tower, cutting off them from the rest of the station. Moments later, in all areas in Atlantis, the light began to wane until, finally, the whole city, beyond its tallest structure, was plunged into complete darkness. Only the force field remained. Without it, flying in hyperspace, the city most likely, as assumed, would be torn to shreds.

\- Done - finally said Rodney.

\- So, for now, all we have to do is wait to see where we will go - said Richard and looked at the people gathered in the hall. - Good work. Without your help, we could not have done it.

The gathered smiled slightly and they nodded in thanks.

Their boss rarely gave praise, but when he did, they know that it was fully sincere.

.

.

 **J** ennifer Keller stopped at the door of the room, where Todd was located, and she nodded to the two soldiers standing at the door.

One of them moved his hand in front of the longitudinal control panel built into the wall and the metal plate immediately jumped to the side, revealing a room mired in the dark.

Sitting in the bunk the Wraith looked up from the book and then stood up.

\- Doctor Keller… You came for another sample? – he asked with a hint of boredom in his voice.

\- No… I came to ask if you do not want something… and how you feel – she said calmly, walking over to him.

But the door was not closed. The guards were ordered to keep an eye on everyone who entered there… even if they were people who knew very well the Wraith, and theoretically he should not threaten them.

Todd smiled ironically in the corner of his mouth.

\- I would have felt much better if you had not forced me to replace my food this… conditioner for the Wraith, as General O'Neill says… And as for my needs, I am afraid that none of them you are able to satisfy… Unless you release me, when we get to Pegasus.

\- It's not up to me…

\- Yes, I know – interrupted her calmly.

\- Not even from Colonel Sheppard – she added. – He already stuck out his neck too much vouching for you in front of Stargate Command and the IOA.

On the Wraith's face appeared an expression of slight surprise.

\- Sheppard? – he repeated slowly.

\- Yes… I do not know, do you realize, how many on Earth were willing to cut you alive on pieces… And believe me, it's not a metaphor – she said. – Colonel Sheppard, however, convinced his superiors, that you will be more useful for our work on the retrovirus.

\- I thought it was you and Doctor Carson who convinced them.

\- …I think, that without the support and assurances of the colonel, our words would not be so convincing… Especially for the IOA.

For a moment there was silence. The topic, on which they arrived, was not very pleasant for both of them.

\- If you decided on… conditioner – she tried to make a joke to lighten the atmosphere – just let me know… This may be your only option, in addition to the cryo-chamber… Considering the fact, that at the moment we are in a similar situation, and probably for a long time we stuck far from home.

\- I will consider it – he said calmly.

\- Good – she said with a slight sigh.

It seemed like she wanted to say something, but then she gave up and turned on her heel, heading toward the exit. The metal plate slide up behind her and the Wraith Commander was again left alone in his new, temporary prison.

He stood for a moment in the place, looking at the door.

The Wraith Commander… it sounded so proud, he thought wryly. Too proud, for his current situation. Here, he was no longer Commander of hive, but an ordinary prisoner of war, of which no one counted and whose fate nobody cared. The prisoner, whose case relied on humanitarianism, of which humans from Earth were always was so proud, had been reduced to emptiness, nothing worthy of words.

And the doctor was wrong, he thought… he knew perfectly well, what fate awaited him on Earth, if they would stay there longer.

He read in the minds of many people, who he met in the infirmary for the last month. Especially those who have worked for the IOA and came to watch a potential specimen of their research.

Thus, the forced departure of Atlantis, had proven to be extremely favorable for him. Beyond Earth, he had a better chance of regaining freedom… And beyond the Milky Way, he was closer to Pegasus… Closer to home.

He sat back on his bunk, and went back to reading the book, which Beckett gave him.

But some thought still too much concerned his mind, and he was not able to focus on the words… Maybe because only now he allowed himself on a deeper reflection over the words of Doctor Keller… about the colonel and his regarding contribution to the decision of the High Command of the SG and the IOA, as to the fate of their prisoner.

So far, he even not suspected, that Sheppard, after his threats before a month ago, when Atlantis flew to the rescue of the Earth, the colonel would intercede for him with his superiors. After all, despite their many common adventures, they were still enemies.

So, why this sudden change of mind?

Yes, it was definitely surprising and, at the same time, accommodating to him information, he thought.

The only question was: how he will be able to use it when needed?

Currently, there was no point to plan anything.

First, Atlantis flew in the direction of Pegasus galaxy, which would greatly facilitate his task. And second, even the New Lanteans did not have control of the city, so definitely there were much more possible complications. Who knew how powerful this program was and how it would react to tampering.

Therefore, for the time, Starburst decided to wait for the turnover situation, and take action, when opportunity to do so was a much better possibility.

The only question was: what will be Sheppard's reaction?

And what should the Wraith expect from him, when the man surprised him once again with his own actions?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

 ** _Tools.._** **.**

 **"** … **S** tarburst blinked, raising his eyelids very slowly.

He lay on his back in the tall, bright grass, glancing at the two suns floating high above him in the pale-orange sky. The heat became unbearable slowly and, although to the gate remained to him only a few hundred meters, the Wraith was already too weak to even try to go on.

And his fighter remained far behind.

The Lantean, who spared his life, might as well finish him right away, he thought irritably.

Unless that was his plan: leave the seriously wounded Wraith in the wilderness, in slowly agony in torment, and in the heat of the two suns.

\- You do not look too good - said suddenly slightly amused, male voice.

Starburst barely raised his eyes again, but the picture was too blurred to be able see who bent over him. He just smiled maliciously from the corner of his mouth.

\- Tell me something what I do not know - he muttered with difficulty, although moving chis happed lips gave him as much of a big problem as opening his eyes.

\- I've heard, that the Wraith are tough... And meanwhile you give up after only a few hundred meters - said the man and looked in the direction of the gate. - Come on... move this green butt. Enough of this soaking up the sun.

The young Wraith smiled lightly again.

\- Why do you care what happens to me? - he asked mockingly.

The stranger looked at him and leaned forward.

Only then Starburst could see his face clearly... It was not the same Lantean who he once freed, and who now spared his life... as far as it could be call that, taking his current state, he thought wryly.

No. This man was quite something else.

His face was calm... he could even say that it was nice... surrounded by dark, short truncated but slightly curly hair.

\- Because you need to save someone - he said. - I can't. The others did not allow me to do this... But you can. You are mortal.

The Wraith smiled at these words.

Mortal, he repeated in his mind. It sounded so funny.

But now it seemed to be fully justified significance.

Yes... He was mortal... Was mortally wounded.

\- Help someone? - almost snorted the Wraith. - I can't even help myself - he said, barely saying a word.

\- I'll help you, if you help her... - said the man, and then Starburst felt, like he put his hand on his chest.

It was a very strange feeling. As if to his body slowly began flow the soothing heat wave, that slowly seeped into every cell of his body. Pain, fatigue, and even hunger began to quickly disappear. But in the same time his mind focused on something else. For images that he saw the Wraith.

Images of the great battle between the two fleets.

He very well knew the ships of both sides. One of them belonged to the Wraith... And the other to their most bitter enemies: Arcans, an alliance of humans and radical Lanteans caste, who had led to the outbreak of the Great War... And unfortunately, the Wraith fleet suffered a heavy defeat in this battle, suddenly attacked from two sides.

"In two days..." - he heard a whisper in his mind, and then the soothing and filling warmth disappeared.

He opened his eyes abruptly and sat up.

Again he was alone among the cornfields of grasses slightly waving in the wind.

He looked down. After his wounds was not left the slightest sign... omitting at this moment his damaged clothes.

He also regained full strength.

He felt better than after a rich feeding… It was an amazing feeling. He did not remember that ever in his life he felt so full of energy as now.

He got up quickly on his feet and started running towards the gate.

\- Remember... in two days... - came to his ears whisper with a blast of wind.

He stopped for a moment and looked around, but he was still alone on a vast plain.

Only he, and grass waving on the wind... **"**

.

… **S** tarburst opened his eyes.

Again, he was in little room, plunged into complete darkness, in which his eyes glittered like two little stars in the dark sky.

The Wraith Commander sat down slowly on his bunk and wiped his face with his hands. Fatigue and muscle pain came back again, and his body again swept in a heat wave - but this time caused by the hunger, which slowly began to burn him from inside like a fire. As if someone put in his bowels live coals.

When that day he came back on the hive, for a long time he did not know what to think about what happened on that planet. If not the fact that his wounds and exhaustion were true, he would have considered that it was just a dream... or hallucinations.

But no sleep was able to heal him suddenly, and bring him back to miraculously full force. Thus, there was only one explanation... in which, however, to himself it still was hard to believe. The man, whom he met on that plain, had to be an Avatar... the ascendant, the energy being from ancient legends.

Although, maybe not so ancient, he thought then, because in his childhood The Oldest often told him about Avatars, who lived among them for almost one thousand years, leaving only after the outbreak of the Great War.

As ascended beings, they could not meddle in the affairs of mortals. And certainly not in armed conflicts. They could observe, sometimes advise... but they could not make a decision for anyone. On someone else's fight.

Then he talked about this event only with his father. He was afraid to be ridiculed by others, and his mother from long time disliked even mention about Avatars. Such discussions annoyed her... or maybe just evoked sad memories about the times which will never come back, he considered.

But, Carehand, to the end, harbored sympathy for them. He always said that it was from the Avatars he owed much of his knowledge of a variety devices, including about Lantean technology... And he admitted that his son was right: it had to be an Avatar.

But he could not say who he might have meant.

So, when two days later Clan Hivehealers fleet went to the solar system, which the Avatar showed Starburst, the Wraith had to make a decision... And he took. He warned the Grey Council about the Arcans' trap, and thus the tide of battle was tilted on the Wraith side. Except the fleet Hivehealers, to this solar system was sent a second fleet. And when the Arcans attacked from two sides, the Wraith did the same, ruthlessly crushing his enemies.

That day went down in history as one of the bloodiest in the Great War... and as one of the most spectacular battles.

However, to this day the Wraith did not find out who he had to save.

And if he did this...

.

.

 **T** eyla looked up from her book and looked at her son.

The boy sitting on the floor, drawing something on a piece of paper.

She smiled slightly. Now having some more time during the flight, and away from the constant meetings with the IOA, they both had a brief of respite for themselves.

The thought about returning to home joyed her very much, however, on the other hand, she was afraid of what they could find after returning.

A month had passed since Atlantis left Pegasus to save the Earth from the attack of the super-hive. Then there had been debating the consequences of this decision: they had to react immediately to save billions of lives. But staying on Earth so long, they gave Wraith full field to act on Pegasus. And recent reports submitted by the Odyssey, confirmed her worst fears: report talked about increased movements of Wraith and connections to the coalition, which did not bode well

A united enemy is a stronger enemy and, for their cases, it was much better with infighting between the Wraith. Definitely easier to fight with one or several hiveships than the entire fleet.

The woman sat down in front of her son, looking what he drew.

At first the lines, that little Torren drew clumsily, not turned her attention - just children scribbles, not distinguished by anything from the previous. However, the longer she watched on the cards strewn about around the child, the more she began to see some consistency in the tangle of these lines.

Finally, she gathered together all the cards, placing them in front of her, and she looked at them carefully. Seemingly chaotic and random combinations of lines and curves now began to take shapes familiar to her. She knew these patterns... and it very well. She had seen them since childhood - on the Circle of Ancestors.

But how her three-year-old son could draw them?

That she could not explain, and certainly it was not just a coincidence. Maybe if it was only one pattern, but he drew the seven, like seven symbols during selecting an address on the stargate.

Still, remained the question: how and why Torren drew them... and why these in particular? It certainly was not the case, she thought. Someone had influenced him.

Maybe Todd?

She focused on the moment, looking at her son, but she did not feel that the Wraith tried to connect with the mind of the child.

So who guided him? Who used him as a tool to convey the message?

Maybe one of the Ancestors, she thought. In truth, officially they couldn't interfere with the fate of the mortals, but, as evidenced by experience of people from Earth, often they were doing it unofficially... behind the back of the others. Or balancing on the border of their rules.

The station shivered slightly, snatching Emmagan from her thoughts.

Moments later, with speakers on the whole station, rang out a man's voice:

\- Atlantis came out of hyperspace - said Doctor Zelenka. - We are on the outskirts of the Pisces Dwarf galaxy.

The woman looked around the room and stopped at the sight of two women sitting on their bunks.

\- Excuse me, Ayako... - she began, standing up from the floor. The woman looked at her. - Will you keep eye on Torren for a while? I have to show something to Doctor McKay.

\- Of course - replied woman with Asian facial features, and went with her friend to the boy.

\- Thank you so much - said Teyla and hurried out of the room.

She had to show the drawings to others. This is definitely something important, she thought, hurrying up the stairs leading up the tower to the gate room. Whoever gave them this message has taken a lot of effort and it would be foolish on their part to ignore it. Whatever it is in fact, a warning or instruction, it must have a significant impact on their future fate, since the Ancestors decided to intervene.

When she got on the place, the control center was already filled with people, looking on the readings on the main screen.

\- ...to Pegasus leaves us about five hundred thousand light-years - said Carter. - Unfortunately the ZPM is almost completely exhausted...

\- Practically running on fumes - ironically said Rodney.

\- Yes, it's probably the best comparison - almost muttered Sam. - But unfortunately it confirms our earlier predictions, that without a new ZPM we do not fly anywhere.

\- Generators are still working well - said calmly Radek - but will only allow us to maintain the basic systems. In truth, immediately after the exit from hyperspace, we limited the scope of the shield only to our sectors, but in spite of this, if we quickly do not find a solution, the shield can quickly fall, and then... - he specifically did not finish.

\- General Hammond will arrive after the corpses? - Sheppard asked teasingly.

\- There is a very precise definition of our situation - said Carter. - Without shields, cosmic rays or micrometeorites will kill us.

\- I know something about this - Zelenka muttered, remembering the tome a micro-meteors pierced his leg.

\- Do not get hysterical. You survived - said McKay.

The scientist wanted to answer him, when approached to them Teyla.

\- I know that you speak about an important case... but it seems to me, that this might be just as important - she said, and she put her son's drawings on the table.

The others looked at the cards first, and then the woman, not really knowing what to think.

\- It's Torren drawings - she explained.

\- Well... very nice... - Rodney began cautiously. - As for the three year old... I think so...

Emmagan gave him a meaningful look.

\- Look at them carefully, Rodney - she rebuked him. - These are not just children's scribbles... These lines create some patterns - she pointed a finger, and then looked at the stargate. - The constellations of our gate.

The others looked at the drawings again, and then a metal circle on the other end of the room.

\- Teyla is right - Sam admitted.

\- Maybe it's just coincidence...? - Woolsey asked cautiously.

\- At first I thought so too, but the more I watched them, the more I saw in them regularity. Besides, there are seven... It can't be coincidence.

\- Todd? - John asked suspiciously.

\- I do not think. I checked... I did not sensed his presence in Torren's mind.

\- So who? Ancients? - said McKay. - That one of them gives us a message through your son?

\- They already did it before... in equal ways - Zelenka said.

\- A woman from the hospital - said suddenly Teyla, and the other looked at her questioningly. - When we were in the hospital after Ronon, a woman spoke with Torren... Then I was surprised, because usually he is shy with strangers, and she held him in her arms - she explained. - We talked a while, and finally she said something strange: "Before you is a long way... Teyla Emmagan"... I did not tell her my name - she added. - I'm sure... Then, John called me, and when I turned around again, she was gone... As if she vanished into thin air.

\- This is the same as the technicians - Amelia interjected and now all eyes turned to her. - One moment he stood at the console, and moments later he was gone... Then I thought about the teleporter, but the more I think about it... I have not seen light from the teleporter.

Zelenka coughed slightly.

\- I did not want to say anything, but I checked the camera recordings - said carefully. - They show only Amelia - he looked at the woman.

\- But he was there... I swear...

\- I'm not saying he was not... - calmly assured her the man. - I mention about this only because we talking about such strange cases... Someone really launched a program to handle the teleporter from the control room and... no offense, Miss Banks, but it had to be someone with the proper knowledge... which, unfortunately, you does not have... Aside from the fact that our program was still in its infancy.

\- Are you saying, that some Ancient came here, entered this program and left? - almost snorted McKay.

\- Since we're talking about it... it would be the only logical explanation. Maybe he even launched a program, which directed Atlantis back to Pegasus - he suggested, looking at the others.

\- Whoever it was has taken a lot of effort to do it all - said Woolsey.

\- It may not even be just one person - said Sam. - Teyla met a woman, and Amelia a man. I have never met with a case of an ascendant taking other forms than he or she had before ascending.

\- Maybe after our fight against the Ori, parts of the Ancients decided, that it was time to finally move their butts? - said calmly Sheppard.

\- It's possible - Carter admitted.

\- But why they still doing it in such a complicated way? - asked Emmagan. - For example, by Torren? And why now?

\- It is possible, that there are too few in compared to those, who still hold to the old rules... Unfortunately, here we can only speculate.

\- And what about the address? - Dex asked suddenly. The gathered looked at him. - It has to mean something? - he noticed.

\- Assuming, that the gate will be work in this galaxy - almost snorted slightly Rodney.

\- It is on the way for the flight of Atlantis to the Pegasus galaxy. And who knows how long the Ancients flew. Maybe had leave along the way a few gates - said Sam. - If we stick our theory of the interference by Ancients, there must be a reason for which Torren right now drew these symbols - she added.

\- In fact you may be right - he agreed reluctantly and went to his computer, starting to choose the chevrons with the boy had drawn. – Unfortunately, it is left us only to try all the combinations in turn.

\- Or let Torren to do it - suggested Carter. - If someone handed him those symbols, he also can do it in the correct order... Do you know the order in which he drew them? - she asked Teyla.

\- Unfortunately not... When I realized, he drew the last one... It is this - she chose one of the pages. - I can go after him. We'll see what happens? - she proposed.

\- In this situation, it's probably one of the few opportunities as we have - said Richard.

The Athosian women nodded her head and quickly went down the stairs, heading for the exit side.

\- It's getting weirder - John muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

 ** _Confidence_** **.**

 **\- I** t does not make sense - said finally McKay. - He has been playing with it from ten minutes - he looked at the boy who was sitting on the floor and constantly shuffling seven pages.

\- Maybe if you finally shut up and allowed him to focus, he would have already had this address - cut off colonel, giving him a meaningful look.

The scientist scowled at his words, but said nothing.

\- Rodney is right - Teyla said resignedly. - Maybe we should found the correct address?

\- Give him a moment - Sam added.

\- If you, however, want to use the old-fashioned method, I just plugged back our gates - said McKay. - ...I wrote a program to automatically select all permutations.

\- Old-fashioned way - said suddenly Carter. - Maybe this is going on? Maybe Torren should choose the address on DHD, not from the cards?

The others looked at each other.

\- Well, what we have to lose? - Woolsey shrugged slightly.

Emmagan took her son in her arms and walked with him to the DHD panel.

\- Torren, choose the address - she said pleasant voice, pointing on the numerous triangles. - Choose the address for mommy, darling - encouraged him further. - You've seen how to do it.

The little boy looked up for a moment to the panel, then slowly began to touch different buttons. Every time the gate activated on one of the chevrons. But when the boy stabbed last, the seventh symbol, he not stopped pushing triangles, intrigued by the new toy.

Also, the gates have not responded by issuing short beep, and then all previously running chevrons darken.

\- Well - finally said Rodney - I think your plan did not work out... Little did not choose a even one symbol from those drawn... It's a waste of time. I initiate the program. It's our only option... Assuming that these drawings are also not just random - he said at the end, tapping on the keyboard last command.

\- I was sure, that it must mean something... These patterns... - Teyla began, looking apologetically at the others.

She put son on the floor, and the boy returned to his sheet of paper.

\- Do not worry. It's not your fault - told her John. - Besides, we do not know if the address is wrong... Maybe Torren only had drawn chevrons, and not give us the correct address - he said.

\- Sheppard is right - Ronon supported him. - We got the symbols, but now we need to determine which address is correct.

\- We wanted to get everything at once, instead of a little effort - said Richard.

\- Maybe you all have right - she said, little resigned, glancing at Torren, who just gave McKay second card with drawing. - Maybe I just wanted to believe, that the Ancestors chose my son to give us an important message - she said, when the boy gave the man another sheet of paper.

Then the scientist really drew attention to what the child is doing. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly at first, looking at the boy, and then on his drawings... and he began to lay the cards in the order in which he got them. And when the boy gave him another, McKay thanked him and joined the collection.

\- What are you doing? - Sheppard snorted lightly.

\- I put it in the order in which he gives it to me - he said, and took fifth sheet of paper.

\- Apparently you not believe, that Torren knows the correct address - the colonel did not change the tone.

\- You yourselves said, that we have nothing to lose... So, maybe it worth a try - he said and looked at him. - What? If this is really a plan, we should try all options - he noticed and caught the last card. - Thank you very much - he added politely, and the boy smiled a little embarrassed. - And now uncle Rodney check what we have here - said the scientist, pausing his program, then walked over to the DHD console, to select an address from lying on the table drawing little boy.

The others tensely looked at the next chevrons, which shone on the gate. And when McKay touched last symbol, it seemed that the room fell deathly quiet, and everyone held their breath.

Even Rodney bit his lip, looking for a reaction from the gate... which suddenly spat ahead stream of energy. Moments later it turned into a gently undulating surface of the water.

\- It works - he said, clearly surprised, breaking the silence. - He really did it - he added incredulously, looking at the boy.

Teyla with delight took the little boy in her arms.

\- My little hero - she kissed the boy on the cheek.

\- You see? And you didn't believe in him - pointed out to him Sheppard with an impish grin.

\- Not in him. I only do not believe in your theory - cut off scientist. - Anyway, the question remains: where leads the tunnel? - he said, glancing back on the gate.

\- Let's send a MALP - Samantha suggested. - This is the safest option. Only so we will know what is there... If this address is a warning or an invitation.

\- Good point - said Woolsey.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"**... **T** he whole ship trembled and crackled, and from one of the energy line fired a few electric shocks, when they waded through the upper layers of the atmosphere.

The cargo-ship was not large. Could accommodate maximum twenty people, including the pilot. And was not well adapted to the fight - had only intended to carry passengers or a small cargo from one hive to another. Therefore now, when the Wraith tried at the same time safely landed the faulty unit, and perform evasive maneuvers, to which the vessel was not adapted... he slowly began to pray in mind to the ancestors for help in miraculous rescue...

Dense layer of storm clouds for a moment let them disappear from the Lanteans radar system. Unfortunately, at the same time they also become "blind" among the ionic discharge.

\- We do not escape them... - said finally Snow, slightly nervous. - We can't hide forever in the clouds.

\- And we will not... Open the third panel on the left - he pointed to the side wall of the cockpit, while trying to focus on the pilotage.

The Queen got up from the copilot's seat and walked over to a designated location. She did not need to use tools to cut the organic coating hiding under it the systems. Enough her only a moment to focus, and one telepathic command, that a small part of the wall parted to the side.

\- Now switch the blue crystal with red - he instructed her.

\- What do you want to do? - she asked, pulling the two crystals.

\- Turn out the beam transport... Then will send us on the surface - he explained. - You're right, we can't escape them... But I hope they do not notice this, and will think, that we died in the explosion.

\- You want to blow up the ship? - she asked with a slight disbelief, returning to the chair.

\- That's I have a plan - he almost muttered, setting the autopilot.

Clouds just now thinned out, and below appeared the mountainous terrain... full of snow.

\- We will take the necessary equipment - he said, moving to the back of the ship. - Gates are far away. About three days away - he gave her one with organic backpacks, then slung second over his shoulder, and looked at her. - Are you ready?

\- No - she said with a hint of fear, which she was trying hard not to show.

But rapidly pulsating in her chest heart caused, that she was not able to keep cold blood. She did not remember when last time she left the deck of her hiveship... except visits on other ships.

As the Queen, for almost seventy years she was protected by her crew and she looked at the battle, safe on board hive. But now, since time immemorial, she had to face the threat more realistic, than ever. And it frightened her... but it should not, she admonished herself.

She was a Queen... and Queens do not show fear.

\- Everything will be fine - said Starburst in a calm voice, and smiled, holding out her hand. - Trust me.

She slipped her hand gently in his.

She trusted him. She always trusted him as anyone else. Even if their opinions were completely different. And only his presence now made, that despite everything, she still felt safe.

Although the common sense told her, that this is the most craziest action in her life so far.

Wraith pulled her to him and embraced at the waist. She looked at him a little embarrassed this closeness, and she felt, that begins to up blush. Fortunately Starburst could not see this, busy tapping commands on organic desktop in the wall.

At the beginning of the war, when she asked him, that he was a Commander her hive, sometimes their contact frequented on the border of intimacy... but over those all five years she never been so close to him as now... Maybe only in her dreams, when she dreamed, that they were together.

Then, many times she wanted to change those dreams into reality, but always something stopped her... and mostly it was the fear, that if something goes wrong, she lose him. Even as a friend. Therefore, she never dared to take this step... And then their paths parted for a very long time.

Differences of opinion as to how to manage hive, grew with each passing year, and with them the irritation

and frequency of their squabbles. In truth they never quarreled in the presence of the crew, but the growing tension between them became more and more noticeable... and it was badly affected the whole hive.

Finally he decided to leave. She could not blame him. And she never had. She herself told him to point out her all the mistakes, which she was doing. That was their deal - he had to teach her how to manage hiveship. And he did it. However, over time, when the student began to have an opinion, ceased to listen to the teacher. And this did not bode anything good for their further cooperation.

Therefore, in a sense, she was glad, then she not decided tell him about her feelings. This could complicate a lot. But so, they parted, still remain friends.

Sometimes she only wondered, whether if she had told him about her feelings, he would change his conduct... and treatment her. And if they would be together now?

Strong shock snatched her from thoughts, and on the whole board sounded the alarm.

Starburst cursed quietly under his breath.

\- What happened? - Snow asked.

\- They hit the engine - he growled and looked toward the window in the cockpit pilot.

They quickly approached to the one of the snowy peaks. Autopilot made a slight tilt to avoid direct collision, but the lower part of the hull and so hit the rocks, which left a long and wide scar.

Starburst did not wait any longer. He touched the panel on wall and transporting beam take them both.

A few seconds later, a similar beam, emanated from the lower, front part of the ship, materializing them a few meters above the surface of the snow's cover.

Two Wraith fell down, burying themself deeply in snow.

Corner of eye they saw only as cargo-ship passes over them, and moments later, two armored Lantean machines.

And then, on the whole neighborhood was heard a bang, when the organic ship turned into a huge fireball.

Something creaked around them. But it was not the sound of a secondary explosion.

They both froze for a moment. And then creaking repeated and the snow beneath them began to move.

\- Damn - Burst growls, when he moved a few inches down the slope.

\- What's going on? - asked concerned Queen.

\- Avalanche... Hold on! - he said, wrapping her tighter his arms.

Seconds later, the whole ground has shifted again, to after a while to move at full speed down the mountain... **"**

.

.

 **I** n the whole room was silent again, when everyone waited impatiently for the appearance of the image sent by the probe.

News about the MALP sent through the gate, quickly spread among a small crew of Atlantis, and equally fast most people was in the gate room. And now, when the probe disappeared behind a sheet of water, gathered people's eyes were directed toward those who were in the command center.

The image on the screen flickered and soon appeared a lot, mired in almost total darkness room. Only the glow from stargate event horizon, flickering on the walls, allowed them to see anything.

At the far end of the room flickered something that resembled them another sheet of water.

\- It looks like a cave - finally said Sheppard. - Turn on night vision - he nudged slightly McKay.

The scientist without a word tapped on the keyboard command, that sent by radio to the probe through the gate. Moments later, the picture changed to black and green.

\- You're right. It looks like a cave - Sam admitted.

The camera turned in the side, revealing the familiar shape.

\- It is a DHD... And the gate... such as those in Pegasus... And how the readings?

\- Everything in the standard - Rodney said. - Atmosphere safe to breathe... The temperature of about 30 degrees... I do not detect any dangerous radiation.

\- And what is this, on the end? - Daniel asked suddenly.

MALP slowly moved on, by the stone, smooth surface, to finally reach the other end of the cave. Gathered looked at the half-transparent, dark blue, wavy wall.

\- It looks like... water - Teyla finally broke the silence.

\- Because it's probably water - Carter said, pointing at the screen.

On the other side of the mysterious wall appeared a small shoal fish-like creatures, gently shimmering colors of the rainbow.

People in a control room with a slight disbelief watched the panorama.

\- It must be a kind of force field to stopping water - added Sam. - One thing is certain: the address is correct. Now we just need to find out why this particular.

\- Do you think, that someone is still out there? - Radek said.

\- That we'll find out in only one way - said John.

\- Take a jumper. You may need to leave the cave - Woolsey noted.

\- I would like to go with them... if I may - suddenly said Carter.

\- I also - added Jackson.

\- Of course - said the man, and he looked back at the screen. - If this place was created by Ancients, it is likely, that it have tens of thousands of years. Unless more. Who knows on what you will encounter there... The second expert from Ancients technology... and a good interpreter of the language, can be useful - he admitted.

\- All right, people, this is end of the lazing. Time to go to work - said with evident satisfaction Sheppard and first went down the stairs.

.

.

 **"** …- **I** remember that by the deafening roar of the avalanche heard his own scream – finished Snow – and at one point, I was more scared, what your father will think of me, than the fact, that surround us tons of snow speeding in down the slopes… From childhood, it was repeated me, that the Queen should never show weakness… and I just screamed in panic at the top of my lungs – she chuckled lightly.

\- And what happened next? – asked the excited girl, sitting on her bed and staring tensely in mother.

She was about twelve years old, gently celadon skin, and reaching to the shoulders fiery-crimson hair… A copy of her mother, as many said.

The Queen smiled a little corner of her mouth and stood up gracefully from a wide seat.

\- I'll tell you another time… Now go to sleep.

\- But moo-om… It gets interesting – she moaned.

\- I promised you one, a short story… and you me, that right after you will go to sleep – said calmly Snowflake. – I kept my promise… And you?

\- But just only a little – the girl moaned again. – You managed to get out of the avalanche? – she asked.

\- Well, my and your father still alive, so obviously yes – she said it a little ironic, raising eyebrows.

On the face her daughter appeared blend of giving up and disappointment.

\- It's not fair – she said.

\- Listen to the mother, Alabaster – male voice suddenly interjected, and around the corner emerged a tall officer, entering into the girl's room.

At the sight of him, child's face lit up again.

\- Daddy! – she said, and jumped out of bed to run to him. – You're back! – she added, when she jumped, and he took her in his arms.

She hugged him tightly around the neck, squeezing with all her strength.

Starburst dipped briefly his daughter's hair, holding her tightly, and inhaling in his nostrils her scent.

He had not seen her only a few days, but he missed by her, as if passed at least month.

Since the death of their sons been more than two thousand years, and he never imagined, that his Queen decides to have offspring again… and certainly not at the girl. Not after what happened to their first daughter at the end of the Great War.

That is why the news, that Snow once again decided to make him the greatest honor, which may give the Queen of her Chosen One – to give him a daughter… he wanted to shout to the whole galaxy with happiness… And he swore to himself, that this time he not wasted any moment away from Alabaster, until their daughter not become the Queen and she not will be need paternal care.

Once he made this mistake, letting himself be drawn into the vortex of war, and missed the first half of childhood first daughter, when she most needed father's attention. But not this time… This time, even the destruction of the galaxy, would not force him to leave Alabaster for more than a couple of days.

\- How long you were there? – Snow asked calmly, walking over to him. – I had to completely disperse by the story, because I did not even sensed when you back – she added with a slight amusement.

\- I think I heard almost the whole story – he said slightly amused, looking at her. – Although I must admit, that some of the details I even did not guess.

He was thinking about Snow memories of her feelings from those events. She never confessed to them. She not have to. She was the Queen… But despite all, these confessions surprised him a little.

They were together for almost ten thousand years, and both knew their weaknesses and strengths, often confiding in each other… but for some reason on this matter Snowflake never mentioned.

And now she smiled again to him gently.

He loved that smile… so delicate and yet full of feeling.

Smile, with which he was willing to give his life.

His Queen's smile… His love and his life.

\- We messed you – she said softly, placing her hand on his cheek and gently kissed him on the lips… **"**

.

... **S** tarburst opened his eyes.

He was sitting on his bunk, trying to meditate, to drown out hunger and save the remaining strength. But every time, when his mind become relaxed and stopped react on the most external stimuli, being on the verge of sleep and waking, haunted him memories of the past, forcing him again relive those moments... both, happy and sad. And sometimes even painful.

But it is these memories now helped him survive. Gave him strength… and hope, that one day he will see again a daughter - the last glimmer of light in his life.

And his greatest treasure.

Now he had only her... since five years ago, New Lanteans destroyed Snowflake hive during the Second Siege of Atlantis, and took him this one, which he gave all his life. And which one he swore to protect, even at the cost of his own life… But he failed, allowing Genii to capture him in such a stupid way.

It was the biggest libel in his honor.

This was for his the greatest dishonor

Then he swore revenge on those, who defiled him.

But first, to do this, he had to gain their trust.

And the Wraith are a patient race.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

 ** _The lost_** **.**

 **T** he jumper emerged from gate and stood right behind them.

Almost at the same moment, on sides of the cave, in a number of columns embedded in the rock, began to light up the lamps, allowing better see what was around.

The room was large enough, that in every way easily accommodate up to three such machines. Apparently, the builders of this place, predicted the possibility of arrival more than only as one unit, thought Sheppard, putting jumper on the ground.

The whole group gathered in front of the window, looking carefully around. However, if not columns and a smooth floor, the cave practically would not indicate on interference to any intelligent beings. Apart from these minor elements, the cave remained preserved in the raw state - what made them natural.

\- Atlantis? This's Jumper One... We're in cave - reported finally Colonel Sheppard. - ...The atmosphere readings are fine... We will look a bit around here - he added, glancing at the data display on the front screen.

\- I understand - from the speakers answered Woolsey voice . - We look forward to more information in an hour... Woolsey out - said the man, and moments later the gate behind them has closed.

\- Well... Let's see what's there - said John and as the first directed to the rear of jumper, to open the hatch. - Rodney, shove the MALP on board. It may be useful to us - he added, slowly going out.

The gate was standing just behind the solid rock, well lighted by two columns.

On the side, almost in the corner of the cave, Sheppard saw something that might be the corridor. He came closer, shining the flashlight placed in the rifle, but as soon as he approached the exit, there also lights came on columns. A long corridor leads somewhere inside of underwater mountains and after a few meters turning to the left.

\- Maybe it leads to the surface? - suggested Sam, standing next to him.

\- We'll see later.. First we look what is here - he said, back to the cave.

McKay just stopped probe in the rear part of jumper and put down the pilot.

\- I do not see any dashboards - said Teyla from the depths of cave, stopping in front of a forcefield fence off them from the water. - Here we will not find anything more - she added and carefully touched the field.

Transparent energy rippled gently, but it was one response.

The woman looked into the distance. Somewhere from up break through rays of light, illuminating a bit overarching, dark water and allowing to see the surroundings. The cave was clearly closer to the surface than the bottom, and was in high, undersea rock disappearing somewhere in depths.

\- Columns resemble the shape Lanteans architecture... but look like they were made with crystal - Daniel remarked, looking at them.

\- Hmm... Just as the floor - Rodney added after a moment, looking down .

\- Let's see where leads us hallway - said Sheppard, moving toward the exit. - Here and so we not find anything else.

The tunnel, in its construction, did not differ in any way from the cave: in dark, rocky walls, was embedded every few meters columns, illuminating their way and smooth floor. Also ended after a few meters, as previously saw John, turning in left. And after a few meters they encountered a staircase leading up.

Moisture was palpable everywhere, but the air was not stale.

Their footsteps echoed slightly from the walls, and it was the only sound as they heard.

Every few meters the stairs twisted once in the right, and once to the left. Perhaps during their construction was used a natural system of tunnels. Everywhere the walls seemed to be a natural, and not molded as a result of someone's interference.

Finally the stairs ended, leading them to the next room.

Here the light was also lit up immediately after their arrival, unveiling the secrets of another cave. This time was much larger, but they also did not find anything here, except columns... and a large door at the other end of the room.

They looked at each other, and quickly came to a double, a metal plate. On the side was a standard control panel, known to them from Atlantis. Samantha moved her hand in front of panel and the door slid open, letting in a lot of bright light.

They squint eyes, slightly blinded by the sun and slowly crossed the threshold of the door.

Before them stretched a view of the large seaside cave, to which enter calm, azure waters. Then were the sand rocks, overgrown with vegetation.

To their ears came the sound of the waves, and refreshing, sea breeze broke into their nostrils.

The view was really beautiful, as if suddenly they were in paradise, leaving the dark underworld.

They moved on, by the wet sand, going out for open space. Only then, on a clear, blue sky, they saw looming on the distant horizon globe, surrounded by a wide ring.

\- I think we are on the moon a gas giant - said Sam.

\- In a dual solar system - Daniel added, pointing in the opposite direction on the two suns hovering over steep rocks.

One was a bright yellow, and the second lightly red.

\- I do not detect near any signs of life... or energy readings - McKay told them, looking at his detector.

\- So… why are we here? - asked John.

\- Do not look at me - Teyla replied. - I do not know... But I do not think, that we were sent here only because of the views.

\- Maybe we have to wait here for the arrival of General Hammond? - Ronon said. - You said, that this place is within reach of Atlantis.

\- Yes. Flying will take about half an hour… - Carter said - but it does basically completely exhaust our ZPM. I even don't know if we gave advice to land.

\- Maybe we do not need. Atlantis can stay in orbit - Daniel remarked.

\- It is an option - Sheppard admit. - But before we doing this, we take a look around. Maybe farther we find this, for what sent us here... If at all we had to find something here - muttered.

\- You don't believe it's Ancestors brought us to this place? - asked Emmagan.

\- I do not know in what to believe... I admit, that this whole thing with the gate address is very strange... and would fit on their interference... but so far we did not find anything here... Even there, in the cave, there is no computer or anything what could help us - he said, pointing thumb over his shoulder.

\- If Ancestors take so much trouble to bring us here, for sure is here something, what will help us - she said firmly, but calmly.

\- Or maybe Ronon is right, and this whole masquerade is only because, that we should calmly wait here, before someone will arrive after us.

\- Well... - Daniel said slowly. - ...After my previous experiences with Ancient, I would concur with Teyla hypothesis - he admitted. - Apparently we are looking in wrong place.

\- So... where we should look? - snorted slightly McKay. - Everywhere around us is only water - he pointed to the ocean. - ...because apparently we are on the island - he added, when he came out from behind the high cliffs and saw a view on the long beach, extending at the foot of steep rocks, at the foot of which grows lush vegetation.

.

.

 **"** … **T** he Wraith suddenly opened his eyes and tried to move, but soon realized, that something immobilized him.

Snow. All around him was just snow.

And then he suddenly remembered himself: SNOW!

He remember, that he holding her all time, tightly, in his arms, when the avalanche started down the slope. But the swirling around them mass of snow overwhelmed them so much, that finally had stopped control his own body. And then there was darkness.

He had to lost consciousness, he thought, and he focused on, trying to find her mind... but he was not able to sense her presence.

"Snow?" - said in his mind, but again to no avail.

"Snowflake" - he repeated more strongly, but also this time no one answered.

He growled quietly and began to wriggle in place, pushing from him so much snow, as he could, to free his hands. And then he began to dig, though initially he was not even sure if in the right direction. From time to time he called her in his mind, but for each time answered him only dead silence.

And finally he break through.

The hand, in celadon color, suddenly emerged from beneath of the snow, as if to try reach the sky above.

Starburst slowly began to digging into the surface.

The sun was still hovering high in the sky, suggesting that he was not too long under the snow. Fortunately, loss of consciousness was only temporary, he breathed a sigh of relief and finally left his snowy cocoon, covering eyes with his hand.

Sun rays, reflecting off the white layer, blinded him. The Wraith's eyes were not adapted to such a bright light. Even human eyesight felt it as discomfort, not to mention the Wraith, who preferred pleasant, almost twilight.

\- Snow! - he shouted, looking around in search of any sign presence the female.

But as the eye could see, everywhere around was only a thick layer of snow.

\- SNOW! - he repeated at the same time aloud and in his mind.

I suddenly he felt something. Very weak presence close to him. He looked sharply around, trying to specify the location of the female.

"Snow ?!" - he repeated.

"Burst?" - she answered him, still a little stunned. - "Where are you?... I can't move. Everywhere is only snow" - she said, completely regaining consciousness.

"Do not worry. Any minute I will pull you out" - he said, kneeling on the snow and starting to digging.

He felt like his hands freeze slowly and blood leaves the fingers from the cold. But after a while his body started to regenerate them, restoring a better blood circulation and thus the feeling in the fingers.

"I see you" - the Wraith said at some point, seeing a piece of her clothes and starting to dig even faster, shoving aside significant proportion of snow.

The female moved. Pressure of lying snow was already much smaller and now she was able to make any movement. And then she felt like someone grab her hand and pulls up.

The bright light blinded her at first, barely allow see the outline person sitting on the snow.

But she do not have to see his face. She knew exactly who it is. She could feel him since she regained consciousness. She could feel his mind and even for a moment she not broke the telepathic bond... She was afraid, that if she do this, he will disappear... forever.

She clung to him tightly, shivering with cold.

\- Thank you - she whispered.

Starburst did not answer. At first he hesitated, but then gently took her in his arms.

Snowflake smiled slightly, clinging to him even more. Now she felt safe... like with anyone else.

\- Let's find some shelter - said finally the Wraith and looked around. - The cave, in which we dry out clothes and rest.

\- Right - she said softly and slowly pulled away from him, but he still held her in arms.

Only then he really became aware of their closeness... and he felt confusion. He never been so close to her. And her big, yellow eyes with delicate green rays, stared at him now.

His heart beat faster, and he felt that he starts to blush... He just hoped, that she did not see this, he thought, and move away, to stand up slowly. Then he gave her his hand, helping to get up.

The snow collapse under their feet, making walk to move difficult. But they had no choice. Here, on the open, white space they were perfectly visible in dark clothes. In addition, they need to warm up and regenerate the forces before traveling.

And road to the gate will be long, leading by thick layer of snow covered mountains… **"**

.

.

 **T** hey stopped at big stones scattered on the beach.

They wandered for over an hour, but so far they have not found anything, beyond even the rich collection of flora and fauna. The only consolation was just the fact, that they also found fresh water, and a large part of the local fruit probably is suitable to eat. This would allow them to replenish supplies... and somehow survive until arrival after them the ship.

\- It is pointless - McKay groaned, knocking on one of the stones. - We go already so over an hour and did not find anything.

\- I do not agree - Sam replied calmly. - We found a lot of fresh water and fruit. We also know, that on this island lives a lot of animals, so we will gain a lot of inventory.

\- And you? - scientist said to Teyla. - Do you still think, that we are here for some… bigger reason?

The woman sighed and looked at him calmly.

\- I do not know, Rodney - she said, as if slightly pensive, and she looked at the azure waters. - So I thought, but now... We do not came across any buildings or the readings indicating the presence of the Ancestors' devices.

\- They can be masked - said Sam. - Already was so few times.

\- Besides, we found the canyon - Dex said. - And you told, that it does not look natural - he added. - And a lot shortened our way - he pointed into the distance the beach. - Those rocks... I think it is from there we went.

\- Yes... I think you're right - said Sheppard. - They are brighter than others.

\- I do not understand why the gate is set in an underwater cave - suddenly said Carter. - It does not make sense, since the gate can be left here, on land.

\- Seasonal storms strong enough to damage them? - suggested McKay.

\- Or we are looking in the wrong place?

The others looked at her in surprise.

\- You mean the ocean? - said after a moment John, pointing with his thumb on the water behind him.

\- It would make sense. Jumper is able to fly underwater.

The man wanted to say something, when suddenly from his walkie-talkie speaker sounds crackle, then indistinct male voice.

\- ...I repeat: This is Atlantis... Do you hear us?

\- Yes, sir - Sheppard said, pulling up the device closer to his mouth.

\- You had to contact fifteen minutes ago - reminded Woolsey, still in the accompaniment of noise. - We thought, that something had happened... We also have small problems with connectivity.

\- I'm sorry sir, we have lost track of time... We went out on the surface... This is some tropical island... Or something like that... Anyway, big rock covered by forest. Not too high... Around the middle of the road we found canyon, that runs through the whole island... Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson believe, that it is not natural... Nothing else... We found only fruit, native animals and fresh water.

\- There's always something - said Richard.

\- That's what I think... But Carter suggested, that maybe we should not look on land, but under water, if stargate are in an underwater cave.

\- Worth checking out each option. For now, we have enough time - he said.

\- Yes, sir.

\- If you will not contact by another hour, we will try to call you... Woolsey out - added the men and quiet crackling from walkie-talkie die down.

\- Well... let's check your theory - stated John and walked slowly toward the distant rocks, to suddenly stop. - Hey! Where is Jackson? - he asked, looking around.

\- I think he went into the forest - Satedan said calmly.

The colonel twisted his mouth in a grimace of displeasure.

\- Now he wanted... - he muttered, and restarted the walkie-talkie. - Hey, Jackson... we go back.

He waited a moment, but no one answered. So, he again pulled the device to his lips.

\- Jackson? Are you there? - he repeated.

\- ...Damn you, Sheppard ... You scared them - replied after a moment irritated voice.

\- Whom?

\- The children.

\- What children? - asked the colonel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

 ** _First contact_** **.**

 **D** aniel Jackson stopped, breaking through the dense, green and violet ferns.

For a moment it seemed to him, that he heard children's laughter in the distance. So he listen now... and when the sound was repeated, he frowned and moved on.

And yet it not seemed to him. Somewhere out there really was heard a children's laughter... or similar sound go some local animal, he added suddenly in his mind and he hesitated a bit.

He did not stop, however, carefully approaching to the sound source.

The vegetation finally gave way, revealing low, wide cascades of waterfall, falling leisurely to the large pond. Was surrounded on all sides rocks, forming a small canyon.

It was there, a group of children, which he heard, was laughing and squealing, when they sliding off on mats into the water.

The children seemed to be practically naked... as if he were able to see from his hiding place. Their skin was a different colors, and in some places glistened in the rays of suns. It enough to he may say, that they are not human children... although from this distance he was not able to see more details.

Intrigued his discovery, at first men even did not notice, that someone was watching him intently from the side. After a moment he realized, that one of the children was right next to him, looking at him with the same interest, with he observed a group of playing children.

He shuddered slightly, and slowly turned his head to the side.

The face, which he saw, could belonged to a six-year boy. He had a slightly bluish skin, and on the border of dark hair, Jackson saw something what looked like scales. The same swelling formed a pattern on the all body... also between the loins, where in place of the "male organs" was only slight bulge.

The child watched at him large, pale-violet eyes, that shone like pearls or opal. Reminded him completely black eyes of Asgard. The boy's nose was slightly expanded and relatively flat. The forehead adorned a small gibbosity, extend above the eyes, and on the sides of the head. Similar outgrowths were through the middle of the forehead, and on the line cheekbones.

But what most intrigued scientist, was on the child neck: the gills.

So, these humanoids had life underwater, he thought. Maybe that's why the stargate are in an underwater cave. The Ancients had put them there, to immediately be able swim into the depths of the ocean.

Now all became clear to him. It was there that they had to look for answers: in the water, where likely these creatures have their own settlement.

\- Hello - he said finally a pleasant voice. - I'm Daniel - he added, pointing to himself.

But the boy did not answered, just looking at him intently with a grin on his face.

\- Da-niel - repeated slowly scientist, again pointing to himself. - And you? - he added, pointing on the boy.

The child again ignored his words, clearly puzzled by this, what he had on his nose: glasses. Little one touched them carefully.

Jackson pulled them, showing to him.

\- These are the glasses - he explained. - Gla-sses.

\- Gla… sses - repeated boy the ordinary, childish voice, which did not differs overmuch from voices of humans children.

And then he began to watch the strange object, and looking at the forest through it.

\- So, you can speak - said Daniel.

And suddenly he realized, that the children's squealing over a waterfall died away... and a whole group was around him, looking at him with the same attention like their little friend. Each of the children seemed to be in another age, but the oldest did not look more than twelve years.

It was a girl, with long, rust-colored hair with some bright highlights and alabaster skin. Her small breasts almost completely hidden by the scales, creating a sophisticated pattern on the body.

Each child had different pattern on the body, noted scientist. As if each of these beings had his own unique pattern on the body, like fingerprints in humans.

The children touch him, and watched from all sides, giggling, intrigued by stranger, but none of them did not say a word.

The walkie-talkie attached to his uniform creaked suddenly, causing, that children step back.

\- Hey, Jackson... we go back - said Sheppard's voice from the device.

At this sound children's eyes opened wider, and clearly frightened, they escaped, jumping into the water from a rock.

\- No, wait. That's nothing terrible - tried to explain Jackson, coming to the edge of the cliff, but it was too late.

He saw just as all seven dives, disappearing after a while in the depths of the pond.

\- Jackson? Are you there? - repeated colonel.

Scientist turned on the device.

\- ...Damn you, Sheppard... You scared them - he replied after a moment, irritated voice.

\- Whom?

\- The children.

\- What children? - asked John.

\- I came across a group of indigenous children, playing on a small waterfall - he explained. - I think it was a mistake to explore the island... This underwater species.

\- Are you sure?... Carter also believes, that we should look under the water.

\- They had gills, what suggesting, that a large part of life they spend under water - he added slowly, back towards the beach. - Therefore, I conclude, that this is why the gate are in an underwater cave... Maybe somewhere out there is their settlement. Maybe even the city... The whole planet can be full of them.

\- We'll find out in only one way.

\- I already back on the beach - said Daniel.

\- OK. We wait on you - Sheppard answered and he hung up.

.

.

 **Z** elenka frowned at the sight of the results, which showed up on his computer screen.

\- It's not good - he muttered in Czech, then closed the laptop and went by the promenade to Woolsey office.

He knocked, although the door was open.

A balding man with glasses looked at him.

\- We have a problem... A serious problem - scientist began with the threshold, and went inside. - I again set analysis all systems and ZPM... Unfortunately, it turned out, that our previous calculation was optimistic... I would even say, very optimistic.

\- What's mean?

\- Well, despite our efforts, we still usage a lot of power. However, the most disturbing is exhaustion of ZPM. Flight here had used much more energy, than at first we expected... So I'm afraid, that left us not more than 20 hours until completely exhausted ZPM... But I'd assumed, that power left for about 15 hours.

\- And then we will be without shield - Richard muttered.

\- Yes. Even if we hooked up all generators, we have gained only a few hours... We are in space. Except the radiation, are other factors acting on the shield, which increases exhaustion of power.

\- So, this planet may be our only option if Colonel Sheppard's team will not find new ZPM.

It was more of a statement than a question on the part of men.

\- I'm afraid so... You can say, that it's a miracle, that we got this far... Maybe Teyla is right, and someone watches over us - Radek said.

Woolsey smiled corner of his mouth.

\- Once, I would consider it as nonsense - he admitted. - But after all these years in the "Stargate" project... well, let's say, that my view on these matters has been some changes.

\- Not only your - said scientist. - Most of us have very different looks at the world today than it was a few years ago... I'll do a few analyzes of our systems and see if we can gain at least a some power.

\- Well... And I will notify our team, that the matter is very urgent - Woolsey said and stood up from his chair to go along the promenade to the control center. - Connect me again with that planet.

Amelia Banks nodded her head, and began tapping out the address on the triangular keyboard of DHD.

Each time, at metal circle on the other end of the hall, ignite one of the symbols depicting various constellations from Pegasus galaxy.

.

.

 **J** ohn Sheppard touched a panel to closing jumper hatch, when at the gate behind them began to activate another chevrons.

The entire team looked back, but closing metal plate has obscured their view.

\- Ours? - asked Samantha.

\- Soon we will see - almost muttered John, and turn jumper communication system.

After a while, the gates were activated, and when the event horizon calmed down, taking the form of a sheet of water, from the speakers came the voice of the Atlantis commander.

\- This's Atlantis... Are you hear me? - Woolsey said.

This time his voice does not interfere any crackling sound. The sound was clear and sharp.

\- Yes... We're in a cave - said John. - We just had to search the area under water.

\- In that case, I hope that you will find there what we most needed now.

\- ZPM?

\- Yes... Doctor Zelenka just informed me, that he once again conducted various analysis and checked all previous calculations. In his opinion, the ZPM have power for no more than 20 hours. Personally he advises to assumed, that even only on 15. Then we will lose the shield.

\- Radek as usual panic - Rodney interjected. - It is normal for him.

\- I hope you're right, Doctor McKay, but unfortunately I have to assumed in the current situation the worst option - replied Richard. - You have 10 hours to find the ZPM. If by this time you do not succeed, we begin evacuation on the planet... Is there a possibility taking more than one jumper?

\- We do not have time to carefully look at the cave - Carter said. - Seemingly there is no here any devices... but perhaps they are just hidden or camouflaged. So, we do not know if here is any shaft, allows jumper fly on the outside... But the cave is enough large to accommodate in a straight line three jumpers... or crosswise... if we set them one by one.

\- That's something. We could transport the heavier equipment in jumpers... All right. You check out what's out there, and we will work out a possible evacuation plan - said Woolsey. - Also I will send a team to more accurately searching the caves. Maybe they will find something.

\- Just be careful - Sam said. - If someone really hid there devices, he did this for a reason. I had often troubles for such situations.

\- Of course. I will order to keep utmost caution... And good luck - he said, then hung up.

\- So, again we back to the game - almost muttered Sheppard, activate the jumper. - The next time, when I mention, that I miss such action... let someone shoot me - he said, when the machine raised slightly above the ground.

Carter smiled faintly amused.

\- Do not worry. I still say the same thing - she said, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

\- You're trying to make me feel better or finish off? - he asked with a hint of irony.

But she only smiled.

The vehicle moved forward slowly to easily slip through the force field at the end of underwater cave. Now surrounded them endless waters full of creatures about more or less exotic shapes.

\- OK, see what we have within the sensor - added colonel and on the screen showed a computer map of the area. - Several rock formations... And the many dots, as I think, that are some creatures... But lack of any energy source.

\- Increase the range of sensors - urged him Rodney.

\- I know - he said, if a bit annoyed, glancing at him meaningfully.

The image on the windshield changed, revealing a much larger area. Almost at the other end, among of irregular rock formation, appeared suddenly red, pulsating light.

\- There it is!... Some eight kilometers in front of us - said McKay, checking the readings on his tablet connected to the jumper control panel.

\- It seems, that we swim in the right direction - Teyla said calmly.

\- I hope so - said colonel.

\- Energy readings are different from those for the ZPM, but I think we can consider it as a good sign that there is anything at all - said Rodney, looking up from his laptop.

\- We'll find out on the spot - said Sheppard, and he increased slightly engine power.

Somewhere in the distance flowed a large shoal of slender fish, delicately shimmering colors of the rainbow. They nimbly get past a large, horned jellyfish, moving sluggishly toward the surface, and they swim up to the rock slope. Overgrown it a pale-green colony of sea anemone. Like jellyfish, they also shone from away a pale light.

And then, one by one, anemones began to catch the fish, wrapped them numerous tentacles, then calmly hid their long arm.

\- I'd better not swim up to them - Rodney muttered.

\- Not necessarily - Daniel said calmly. - They can react only on the creatures of a certain size... More surprises me bioluminescence of all creatures. On Earth, this phenomenon occurs mainly in deep-sea creatures, but here it seems to be common.

\- Just like with them? - Dex asked, peering through the front porthole somewhere in down.

The others turned in that direction.

Below, on the left side, emerged some shapes, very gently shimmering in colors of the rainbow. They were a few dozen meters from the vehicle, but even so it was obvious, that there are several times larger than the jumper.

They moved slowly, heading in the direction of the surface, and revealing more and more details of his appearance... and abundance.

\- They looks like... sea dragons - Samantha finally said with disbelief.

\- Like what? - asked John.

\- _Glaucus atlanticus_... Blue Sea Dragon - Rodney said. - Venomous sea snail species present in the temperate and tropical waters... It's just that on Earth they have about 3 centimeters long, not 30 meters.

\- May be this climate more suits them - the colonel snorted, looking at one of these creatures flowing just next to them.

Six legs of creatures resembling wings, between which numerous, different lengths "fingers", were transparent membranes. The same was from the smallest rear legs along the long tail of the animal, narrowing more and more.

The one with big, black eyes, placed at the end of tentacles, looked at them, and his blue, slightly shiny pupil, expanded strongly.

And then creature emitted a long, calmly sound. The others began accompany to him.

\- How singing humpback whale - Daniel said, delighted.

\- Maybe only slightly lower tone - Sam answered and she held her hand, pointing into the distance. - There are probably a young... This herd had of at least twenty individuals.

\- They migrate... like earthly species...

Jackson paused. Someone's small hands suddenly appeared at the top of the window, and after a while a little face peered inside. It was the same boy, whose scientist met in the forest. Big eyes watched on them intently for a moment, and then child suddenly smiled widely at the sight of a man, showing his white, sharply teeth and waved his hand.

Daniel returned the gesture.

\- This is one of those children, of which you spoke, Doctor Jackson? - Teyla asked.

\- Yes...

Again he did not finish. The boy pushed suddenly from the hull of jumper and speeding suddenly, flowing toward the group of the creatures.

\- He is fast, a little crumb - said Sheppard.

\- I hope that his people will be able to help us - Carter added. - That they know anything about the Ancients.

\- I would prefer, that they know where we can find the ZPM.

\- From readings of that energy source, can be concluded, that there is something about the high-tech, so the chance exists - said McKay.

John looked at him, raising a little his eyebrows.

\- Since you're such an optimist? - he almost snorted.

\- Sometimes it happens to me - cut off peacefully scientist.

\- It's rather like a miracle - Ronon sneered at the back.

McKay opened his mouth to say something, but his attention was caught a few shapes that quickly moved in their direction. But they were not creatures, which still flowed around them. It was something much smaller, even from jumper... and then a whole group quickly realized what it was.

Just a few meters in front of them stopped a group of humanoid creatures - adult version of a child, who they had seen a few minutes ago.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

 ** _The Hydra_** **.**

 **T** he female watched on them for a long time, all the time holding in her hand a long spear.

She swam close to the jumper of all. Slowly at first, all the while carefully observing the creatures inside a metal tube, to finally stop right in front of the machine.

She was tall, slender, with a pale pink-violet skin covered by scales pattern with a slightly darker color. Her long, black hair waving gently in the water, and greenish eyes stared at them.

\- She is naked? - Sheppard finally asked, breaking the silence lasting.

\- In our understanding, probably yes - said Jackson. - But how you see all cover these... scales, or whatever it is - he added and smiled, raising a little hand.

But the female did not answer, still looking at them carefully.

\- I think she scans us - Emmagan said.

The others looked at her a little surprised.

\- You mean, telepathically? - Carter asked.

\- Yes. For a moment I sensed her presence in my mind... but when she realized that I know, she withdrew immediately.

Samantha wanted to ask something else, when the female looked somewhere behind her and suddenly she let out a short sound... and then another. Then other creatures, females and males, swam closer, also starting to look carefully at people inside jumper. Among them was also a group of children, who Jackson met on the island, and which now stuck to the glass, showing their sharp teeth.

\- I hope, that they did not enjoy at the sight a new source of food - said at the end of McKay.

As if in response to his concerns, one of the male chase away children from window, rebuked them several short sounds.

His voice, however, was much more throaty compared to the females voice.

The amusement on the faces of children immediately disappeared and they reluctantly returned to adults.

\- Sounds communication - said Jackson, delighted their views. - Like dolphins on Earth - he explained, glancing at the others. - This is the best way to communicate under water... Perhaps they are even able to use ultrasounds...

He paused. The male, who scolded children's, tapped on the window to re-draw the attention of people.

They looked at him as if slightly surprised by the gesture... as the next one, when male made a few movements his hand, and then pointed direction - right there, where outsiders detected energy source.

\- I think we have to flow behind them - Ronon said.

\- Apparently - replied John and restarted the engines.

The jumper moved slowly forward. The aliens slid aside.

A female, who swam to jumper as the first, again encouraged newcomers to followed by them, and then whole group shot forward, quickly disappearing from sight of people.

\- WOW! Do you see that? - said incredulously McKay.

\- Turn on tracing on the sensors - Sam ordered quickly.

Sheppard, without a word, made her command, and on the glass reappeared computer image of the area, and a group of small dots rapidly moving forward.

\- How fast they swimming? - interest in Daniel.

\- They slightly lowered. Currently, some thirty kilometers per hour - said Carter.

\- Dolphins reach speed even fifty. I wonder if they are so fast?

\- Well, with them are children, so probably they move slower than normal... but I suppose, that the adults are able to achieve this speed - she said.

Piloting the jumper officer, increased speed, glancing at a computer image showing, how they systematically approaching to the group of underwater beings.

\- Soon we should see them - said finally Sam.

Others looked into the distance, looking in the dark ocean of any shape.

\- There - Ronon said, pointing more towards the right side.

The group of beings stopped and looked back, clearly waiting for the arrival of the metal tube. And as soon as the jumper approached to them enough, they started flowing again, without any problems keeping pace the machine.

Somewhere on the side appear another, large sea animal, whose strong head was decorated with several horned flanges.

Its body was flattened, with strong fins, and a long tail also ended the fin, decorated with several horns. The whole body covered a thick skin, and the smallest of the flanges seemed to be a semi-transparent, softly shimmering with all the colors of the rainbow.

Then swim up another such creature, this time with a slightly darker colors, beginning underwater dance around a group of humanoids.

\- They attack them? - Teyla asked, concerned.

\- I don't think so – Daniel said slowly, looking at this spectacle. - Look. You see? - he pointed on the male, who had just catch hold corner of one of the creatures.

Then animal speed up rapidly, disappearing from their sight.

The second creature swam close to the children, who also clung to him, catching up his horns, and then followed after the first.

A young female glanced behind her, and the whole group suddenly speed up.

Sheppard also speeded the pace, to catch up them.

Carter looked with interest at the screen.

\- I think they are faster than dolphins - she said. - They reached the speed fifty-two km and still speed up.

\- Or all catch up these animals - Rodney added.

\- It is possible - she admitted.

\- Never mind the details. We better catch them - said John, and again increased the speed.

All time he watching on the computer screen image, showing the machine approaching to the group of humanoids, and to large rock formation.

And when jumper finally reached the goal, they slowed down, illuminating the group light from headlights... and something more. The humans eyes appeared another view: reaching up, to the surface, a rock wall. At this depth, almost nothing does not grow on it, but the higher, rocks covered various anemones and corals, among which waving numerous seaweed.

Again, there were also sea animals of all shapes and sizes.

\- Another island? - Jackson asked.

\- I do not think so. Apart from the fact, that it has a very irregular shape... - McKay said, glancing at the display on your laptop - …in addition it is hollow inside... It's like a giant wall - he added, looking at the screen again. - I think there is their city.

\- Soon we will see - Sheppard said calmly. - Again they want us swam behind them - a gesture of his head he toward the female, who waved on them her hand.

The colonel slowly moved forward rudders, moving again after a group of underwater beings, which directed towards the large cave.

It had a similar size as the one, in which were stargate, but much longer, winding gently through the entire width of the wall. And when, after over a dozen meters, they arrived to the outlet on the other side, they saw a sight that probably neither of them not expected.

As the eye could see, the rocks covered with a tangle structures-like gigantic, irregular spider's web, in which hitched a lot of semi-transparent bubbles. Most of them glowed gently pale light, combined with each other, or being a separate elements. All this writhed on the rocks, allowing to see even a distant part of the wall, intermingled with sea vegetation.

But by far the greatest impression on newcomers made structure emerging from the bottom: a huge tower, broad at the base, and tapering to the top like a twisted funnel, shining in the dark waters of the ocean. On several levels, was connected with the wall, in all directions, long tunnels.

All around they could see a sea creatures, moving freely inside the rock fortress.

Sheppard directed jumper in down, toward the tower, following by their mysterious guides. And the closer building they were, the more details have appeared their eyes. They also quickly understand, that the gigantic tower was not alone, but it was the focal point of the whole complex. All these buildings were connected tunnels and clinging to the underwater rocks, growing from the dark depths of the ocean.

\- It's amazing - said finally Samantha, when they sailed along the main tower. - Look at these shapes. It not have any sharp corners... Everything seems to be so smooth... So light.

\- Organic designs - Daniel said. - The structure of the building mimics nature - he explained, when Sam looked at him. - Completely different from the architecture of the Ancients... I wonder, if those two civilizations ever met, together… or gates were left here for long, before these beings have reached the current level.

\- When we go back to Atlantis, you can try to look something on this topic in the database - McKay said . - At the moment, however, I'm more interested if they are able to help us ... And looking at it .. - a gesture of his head he toward the central tower - ...I have big hope so.

\- Like we all, Rodney - John said with a hint of irony, approaching to a sizeable hole, which just pointed them one of the humanoids male. - This is the first so highly advanced civilization, on which we encountered outside the Milky Way... and so far they do not seem hostile.

The machine swim into an octagonal tunnel. In each of its rounded corners were light, illuminating and showing them the way. It was not long. After only a few meters tunnel ended up, and they were in the underwater chamber. Here headlights were no longer needed. The waters permeated a glow from lamps, both, underwater and those located somewhere above them, allowing them to see the shape of the chamber. It was a large contrast to the dim light from outside, to which accustomed their eyes.

Sheppard looked at a group of beings. The male showed them way to top, and then he drifted somewhere to the side.

\- It's probably underwater hangar - the colonel said, looking out the window up. - I see some shapes above us - he added, and directed jumper toward the surface.

The machine emerged from the water just before one of several platforms. Standing there female, hands gesture directed them to settle jumper at a specified location, and then she stepped back.

The newcomers glanced around.

The hangar was a sizeable, and its walls was the same structural tangling, as on the internal parts of the shaft. Here, however, the space between the elements was filled, and partly overgrown by various vegetation. But this same skeleton, simultaneously, was a source of light for the entire hangar, sparkle and glowing gently a pale colors of the rainbow.

\- Luminescence? - Rodney finally asked, looking at the structure with a clear interest.

\- I think so - Carter admitted. - Maybe even bioluminescence.

\- It would make sense... taking into account the type of architecture - added Daniel.

\- What it is: bioluminescence? - Teyla asked.

\- This is the production and emission of light by a living organism - Sam said, glancing over her shoulder. - As with all these creatures, that we saw along the way.

\- You want to say that this tower... alive? - Athosian was surprised.

\- Not necessarily… but in the backbone may be any microorganisms, that produce such a reaction.

\- You can discuss about it later - interrupted calmly John, and get up from his chair. - Now let's find out who they are... and if they can help us - he said, walking over to the rear hatch, to open it.

The metal plate twitched, starting slowly fall down. With the hull still run down water, through which the colonel saw a lone figure standing at the far end of the platform.

\- No soldiers - he said. - It's a novelty - he snorted and walked up the gangplank.

Then he saw the rest of the group of humanoids, who approached to the jumper. However, their peaceful movement still did not indicate any hostile intentions. They did not have also their harpoons.

Sheppard and Ronon moved slowly ahead, and the rest of the group behind them.

A female, who stood alone, approached to them - she was same, which they met as the first adult in ocean.

\- _A'elim on Aquandi_ \- she said a pleasant, clear voice, and nodded slightly, while one hand placed on the heart, and the other stretched out toward the newcomers.

Sheppard smiled and also nodded slightly.

\- Hello - he said, raising little his hand, not really knowing how to react, then he looked back, straight to the archaeologist. - I guess it's welcome. But what exactly she say?

\- I understand only AQUA, it means WATER - Jackson answered undertone and stepped forward.

But before he could say anything, one of the children pointed at him finger and called out:

\- _Ine'i Da-niel_!

\- _Shi'nei lano_ \- growled softly one of the males, lowering the child's hand down.

\- …Do not show your finger? - John snorted lightly.

\- What? - Jackson asked, looking at him.

\- The little one pointed on you his finger, and the guy scolded him for it - he explained. - So, I guess, that it's something like: do not show your finger.

The scientist smiled and suddenly realized the proximity of the female, who standing in front of him. Now he much better was able to look at her appearance, and on both sides of the neck see the gills, which well adhere to the skin.

The female watched on Jackson intently for a moment, tilting her head slowly from side to side, as if trying to see something in him. Her greenish eyes looked amazing at this distance, he thought... And then the female suddenly opened them wide.

\- _Lu'mini Avatar_ \- she almost whispered suddenly, and looked at the others. - _Ine'i lu'mini Avatar_!... _Ashuni Qoncilum, A'i deanni lu'mini Avatar_! - she said, pointing to the corridor, extending from the hangar somewhere inside the building.

One of the males nodded only,and ran rapidly in the indicated direction.

\- _Lumini_? - repeated slowly, Daniel - ... _Lumine_... the light in Latin...

He did not finish. The female just grabbed his hand and carefully, by hand gesture, encouraged to follow her.

\- This you not need to explain to me - said carelessly colonel and the whole group headed for they guide.

\- And what mean: Avatar? - he asked.

\- I do not know... But it sounds familiar.

\- The film is rather out of the question? - John snorted again, slightly.

\- Probably not - the scientist said calmly, glancing at him. - ...But the term seems to me familiar - he admitted.

\- When I was little, grandmother told us tales of beings called Avatars - Dex unexpectedly interrupted, and the other looked at him. - There were a kind of your angels. They helped people.

\- Many earthly stories about angels, probably have they roots in the meetings people with the Ancients… as the ascending - Carter added. - Your stories about avatars also can be such reports - she suggested.

\- So what? They recognized Jackson as an angel? - asked from back Rodney, with a note of irony.

\- Well... he was ascendant for some time - Sam said.

\- But how can she know? - he almost snorted.

\- From his mind - interjected calmly Emmagan. - Maybe she scanned him again... She was looked at him strangely, like then in the water, when she scanned us all.

McKay wanted to say something, but they just left the corridor, walking into a giant hall extending to the entire interior of the structure.

High above them, they saw a tangle of bridges extending from the inner tower, which was less version of this one, in which they were. Its end, however, seemed to re-expand, although at that distance it was hard to tell them for sure. The whole skeleton glowed softly the same light as in the hangar, and the whole complemented decoration consisting of plants and water.

The newcomers with bated breath absorbed these views, almost no turning attention on glancing at them, with growing interest, the inhabitants of this place. Those, however, in contrast to the groups from water, wore delicate clothes, covering their part of their body.

\- WOW - said with delight Samantha.

\- Not very scientific expression - John quipped, glancing at her.

\- But all that now comes to my mind - she answered somewhat amused.

\- This is Hydra... our main city - said unexpectedly female, pronouncing the words slowly.

The newcomers looked at her surprised.

\- You know our language? - asked Daniel.

\- ...I learned it as a child... As we all - she explained. - But most of us do not use it... every day... Only our... historians... I'm A'he'ye, the daughter of I'ko'ri... from Mash'einaye Clan... It mean, Sea Dragon - she said, still slowly choosing her words .

\- I'm Daniel Jackson - he introduced himself. - ...We came from Earth. A planet in another galaxy... And that are my friends - he added, pointing to the others, and present them, one by one.

\- Welcome to Aquandi - she said, again with a slight nod of her head. - You are the descendants of Lantean?

\- You know them? - Jackson asked hopefully.

\- Yes. Once we was lived in the same world... in the same galaxy - she improved herself - ...before the Great War forced us to leave our home planet and settle here.

\- The Great War? - repeated in surprise Emmagan. - You mean the war with the Wraith?

\- Yes - said calmly A'he'ye, with a nice smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

 ** _Surprises_** **.**

 **"**... **T** he female stumbled and fell to her knees, sinking in high snow.

She was tired and increasingly frozen, and the glare of the sun reflecting from overwhelming snow, for several hours mercilessly dazzled her eyes.

Starburst stopped and turned to her.

\- We have to go on, Snow - he said gently.

\- I know - she snapped irritably, then she sighed heavily and added more calmly: - I'm just tired and my eyes hurt. We travel quite as from a few hours... For you it's something normal, but I'm not used to this kind of effort - she said reluctantly.

She even not look at him. She was ashamed of her weakness. And as the Queen she should not show any weakness.

But now she could not deny it. She was accustomed to live in comfortable rooms on the hive, and not to wander for hours in difficult terrain. She was the Queen, not a warrior like he.

The Wraith crouched in front of her.

\- I know - he said gently. - I understand that. But the longer you sitting on the snow, the more heat you lose - he added, holding out his hand to her.

Then she looked up, staring at him apologetically.

\- Because of me you have nothing but trouble...

\- You not say that...

\- But it's true. If I were not temporize with departure in the base, we would not be here... And now I only slows down your march, and I capricious... My mother would not behave like this... I do not deserve to be called the Queen - she said, lowering her eyes again.

\- That's not true - he said, gently inserting a finger under her chin and lifted her up, to once again look into her eyes. - You give your cargo-ship for transportation of our equipment and you watch, that all flew away. You kept like a real Commander... and you not slow me; and you are not capricious. I'm also tired. The snow is wet and it'd hard to go through.… And so far, we did not find any deeper cave, where we could rest... But I hope, that among those rocks, we will finds something - he pointed to a distant, on black rocks. - They are much less buried by snow... Come on, it's only about five hundred meters - he added encouragingly, smiling slightly.

Snowflake sighed and put her hand on his, rising slowly. The Wraith smiled again and led the way, paving her way through the snowdrifts.

\- When I get back to Starflash, I do not get out of bed for a week - she said cheerfully after a moment.

\- Ha! I'm going to take a long, hot bath - Burst said. - And then I do not get out of bed for a week - he joked.

\- Oh, yes, hot bath first... With essential oils... and the hydromassage.

\- Dreamer - he snorted lightly.

\- Well... in our current situation, only so much I have left - she giggled, trudging through the snow behind him, trying to put her feet where he... **"**

.

.

 **J** ackson raised a slightly his finger, unable to believe what he just heard.

Just like the rest of his team.

\- You come from the Pegasus Galaxy? - he asked.

\- If you called so the galaxy, which is inhabited by the Wraith... then yes.

\- So, you live on this planet for at least ten thousand years? - Carter interjected.

\- Not exactly...

She did not finish. The newcomers glanced somewhere beyond her.

She turned around to see approaching to them a group.

At their head walked older than A'he'ye female, but about the same as her color of skin, and also black, long hair tied in a fancy way by silver clips. Creamy, light dress emphasized her slim figure, seeming to reveal more than obscure.

But for those beings it probably does not matter much, thought archaeologist, and costume they probably treated as a form of decoration, than as a necessity. Large part of the their bodies covered scales, hiding places, that people consider to be bashful.

Behind her, walked two pairs, also dressed in elegant, airy clothes, and each of them was marked by a different color of skin and hair color. All, however, looked older than a group that team from Atlantis meet underwater.

The all five stopped and nodded their heads slightly.

The newcomers have done the same gesture, did not want to make a bad first impression.

\- Welcome to Aquandi... I'm Mi'na'ri, third daughter of E'na'yo from Sea Dragon Clan - presented itself female, standing at the head of the group.

She said much more smoothly, than her younger predecessor.

\- I'm lead the Council of Hydra... And here is the rest of its members - she said and pointed to a female first hand on her right: - O'e'ye, daughter of Xa'ne'yu from Silver Water Clan... Lu'shay, daughter of In'shu from Rapid Stream Clan and Ka'dar, the second son of Shau'mi and Hek'lar son of Po'e'ye. Both of Mountain Stream Clan - she said, and this time she looked straight at Jackson: - It is an honor to us, host the Light of Avatar - she added and made the same gesture of her hands as A'he'ye, welcoming guests in an underwater hangar.

\- I'm Daniel...

\- Yes, I know... A'he'ye already told us - she interrupted calmly, and archaeologist raised an eyebrow slightly, surprised. - In my mind - explained female.

\- So, you use the telepathy... My friend was not sure... - he pointed to Emmagan.

\- She can talk in mind? - this time Mi'na'ri was surprised, looking at the woman.

\- Yes... She have a Wraith genes, so she is able to do so - he added, as if reluctant. - In short: long ago, a the Wraith conducted genetic experiments on her ancestors... Hence her abilities.

\- It's very interesting... We will be happy to hear the whole story - she admitted. - Just like your... Rarely we have here guests... Please, let's move on. This is not the place to talk - she added, a gesture showing the way.

Daniel nodded only his head slightly, then glanced quickly at the other, and led the way, alongside the chairwoman of the Hydra.

\- I ordered to prepare for you a meal. Probably you are hungry. You are here for a few hours.

\- You know that we're here? - Carter asked, surprised.

\- Of course. In the cave there are sensors recording activation of the gate - she said.

\- So, Why did you not contact with us right away? - Sheppard said.

\- Because we were not sure of your intentions... At first we thought, that Lanteans try their tricks again... - she added, with a clear dissatisfaction.

\- Lanteans? - Rodney interrupted. - With blood and bones? They are in this galaxy?

\- Yes...

\- That's great... maybe they help us with the ZPM? - he said, glancing at the others.

\- The ZPM? - repeated Ka'dar interest.

Was the highest of them all, with an increase of about two meters. His dark hair was decorated with numerous, almost white streaks, contrasting with the pale blue skin tone. The costume which he wore, was simple: graphite, narrow pants and a jacket with short sleeves, decorated on the outskirts of delicate, silver ornament.

\- Zero Point Module... So we call our main source of power - said McKay. - It draws power from vacuum energy of subspace fragment...

\- Oh yes, I know what kind of device it is... It is known to us... But I'm afraid, that the locals Lanteans will not be able to help you in this matter.

\- Why not? It is their invention.

\- Yes, it's true - admitted other female, O'e'ye. - Unfortunately, at the moment of their level of development does not allow to build for you... the ZPM... They had come to this galaxy for a long time before us... Their ship, like ours, was damaged during the flight to Avalon...

\- Earth - Daniel said quickly, glancing at the others.

\- ...And they settled on one of the local planets. Unfortunately, before we arrived, they community has significantly... degeneration. Both, in terms of technology, as well as mental, completely losing the values professed by their ancestors. They became greedy, and they with contempt looked at the local, often much less developed species. Finally, they led to the degradation their planet. Looking a new home, they forced one of the indigenous species to leave their world... It was a simple, nomadic nation. They had no chance against the aggressor... By some time we hosted them here. Unfortunately, finding a suitable planet for them is not so easy in this galaxy. In contrast to your, or Pegasus galaxy, as you call it, here habitable planets for beings like us, are much rarer.

\- But thanks to this we have gained new friends - added a second male, Hek'lar. - Since then, we barter with the Ihka... Their ground tubers qu'e, are rich in valuable for us minerals. In the return, we offer them what they need... They are not too demanding. They more appreciate their attachment to nature, than technological gadgets.

\- What can't be said of several other species from this galaxy - Mi'na'ri added.

They entered on the wide, low stairs, surrounding the entire central tower. At the top was a large entrance leading to the next, the large hall. This time, it was definitely see, that they are inside the building. Around the entire structure writhed, like a spiral, terrace, leading on the next levels. In the middle of building, was another tower, but this time reaching a height of only several meters. Her end was spreading like a skeleton of umbrella, providing an additional source of light. In its foot were several roofed platform, arranged symmetrically around the entire structure.

It is in this direction moved Chairwomen of Hydra.

\- This is our transporter - explained A'he'ye. - Similar to those built by Lanteans.

\- On Atlantis looks more like the elevators - said McKay.

\- The elevators? - she interested in.

\- Type of... vertical lifting in shaft. Have a cab with zipped door, to which you enters.

\- I see... We still have such devices. They are useful in not too high constructions... You live in Atlantis? - she asked suddenly.

\- Yes... We discover it five years ago, passing through the gates from Earth to the Pegasus galaxy - he explained.

\- I saw only schematics of this city... But my grandmother was there in person... even a few times - she said, pointing to Mi'na'ri.

The newcomers looked surprised as Chairwoman of the Council, which has just entered on one of the platforms.

\- You were at the Atlantis? - Samantha asked, surprised. - But when?

\- Before we left the Hydra - she said calmly.

\- That would mean, that you have more than... ten thousand years - added Jackson, even more incredulous.

\- Not really... Please, let's move on to the Council chambers. There we calmly answer on all your questions - she added, with a gesture inviting guests to also entered the platform.

And as soon as the whole group was on the spot, the light beam dematerialized them all.

.

.

 **"** … **S** tarburst stopped in front of black rocks tall on dozen meters.

Here it create only a narrow passage, but beyond was another, even higher, and in them the entrance to the cave. It should be the appropriate for them, he thought, and walked slowly ahead, reaching for a gun hidden under his coat.

"Why do you need a gun?" – Snowflake whispered in his mind, and right after she surprised itself why she whispers.

"Maybe there is some local predator" – he explained calmly. – "This place is the perfect hiding place."

"Right" – she admitted, following him carefully.

Isthmus was only about five meters in length, ended by irregular hollow in the rocks.

The Wraith slowly set foot on the snow-covered surface. Such places can be full of holes, he thought which now obscured snow. And he was right. Almost half way to the entrance to the cave, white ground under his feet sank into much stronger than before, and Starburst staggered, losing his balance. Almost at the last minute managed to him move the weight of his body to back, falling on the hunkers.

Snowflake froze motionless, holding her breath.

\- Are you all right? – she asked after a moment, scared.

\- Yes – he said. – Wait here. I need to see how big is the hole – he added, and leaning on his hands, he began repel the snow his foot on the sides. – All right. It's just this piece – he said at last, and stood up, moving on, but still carefully putting the foots.

In truth the cavity was not extensive, but if the bottom was covered with more such holes, they could even break a leg on the way, before they could reach to the entrance of cave. Fortunately for them, it turned out that at this point the rest of the ground was stable, and finally they stopped in front of grotto plunged in the twilight.

Peering inside, Starburst still held his gun raised… just in case.

"In my backpack I have a fluorescent sticks… Pull out a few" – he said.

"Why? We see well in the dark" – she was surprised.

"To divert attention… If there is something" – he explained.

"Oh" – she said, and unbuttoned backpack, starting to seek at it of these sticks.

After a while she pulled them.

"I have it."

"Throw two to inside… But first shake it, and then break the…"

"I know how it works" – she grumbled, resentful.

"I know that you know… I just remind you… Just in case" – he explained hastily.

The Queen made a face for his back, dissatisfied with the fact that the Wraith doubted in her knowledge, but without words she performed his command.

The two sticks fell on stony ground, and pale-yellow light flashed harder, illuminating slightly inside the cave. Starburst looked carefully again, then left a little the gun.

"For now it's clean" – he said, and entered slowly inside.

Grotto was not large, and at it end there was another passage, leading somewhere inside.

"Let's see what is there… Here is too cold… Maybe deeper will be more suitable chamber to light a fire and take a rest" – he said, lifting up the gun again.

The corridor was narrow but high enough to they not have to stoop. But here light from outside does not reach, and now they were completely rely only on their eyesight.

Their eyes glowed slightly in the dark pale greenish glow. Fortunately, nature has equipped them suitable for such conditions eyes.

The tunnel turned several times on the right, and on the left, to finally show them on a more open space. Another cave was much larger than the previous one, and its ceiling glittered like stars in the night sky. It was also much warmer.

The Wraith again looked around carefully, but did not see anything suspicious there.

"This is beautiful" – Snow whispered again in his mind, looking up.

"It's is some kind of minerals?" – she asked.

"I think so" – Burst said, also looking up.

For a moment they stood there, admiring the amazing view like hypnotized, when suddenly female furrowed slightly brows and took a few deep breaths by nose.

The air in the cave seemed filled to her warm and humid. She looked around, stopping gaze at a distant corner of the cave, to move in that direction. And suddenly on her lips broke into a broad smile.

\- Perhaps fate is kind to us today – she said, standing over a small, bubbling pond and prop up on the waist.

\- Why? – he asked, walking over to her.

\- Because I do not have to wait on return to the hive, to take a long, hot bath – she answered, proudly pointing to a shallow tank.

Starburst in disbelief and slight amusement watched at the crystal clear water, and on flowing, at the other end of the pool, wellspring of the hot water… **"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

 ** _The secrets of the past._**

 **T** he hall into which they entered, was spacious and lighted the same pale-yellow light as the previous chambers.

The shape its resembled a bud of flower , and her half-transparent walls showed what was around: a large terrace with a garden and a distant wall of the main tower of the city, the top of which vanished somewhere high above them.

The hall was modestly equipped, decorated with several sculptures and water-plant compositions. In the middle was a round table surrounded by chairs with high back.

A few persons bustling around just ended set of various vessels from which part was filled by prepared dishes.

\- Just get your skates on - Sheppard whispered to Daniel. - Remember that our time is running... We must find the ZPM.

\- Yes, I know - almost muttered scientist. - But not all at once.

Ka'dar waved his hand, invited guests to sat down to the table.

\- Please, make yourself at home - he said, and nodded on the standing on the side a group of females.

These quickly approached them, holding in hands a small dishes and towel. Each of them walked over to one of the newcomers, who looked at them a little bit surprised.

\- Wash your hands - Daniel informed them a whisper, and he dipped his hands in the water.

The other wordlessly followed in his footsteps.

When the scientist finished, nodded slightly and thanked the young female that kept him bowl. She smiled gently and also nodded, then walked away quickly. Jackson walked slowly to the table, looking at everything carefully.

Both, table and high chairs, looked like they were made from coral. The table top seemed to be made of glass, covered with numerous cracks - probably for the decorations, he thought, and he seated on the pillow padding the chair. It was soft and comfortable, eliminating the discomfort which would probably be sitting directly on coral.

Standing on the chairs hosts waited until each of their guests sit down to the table and then they took their seats.

\- We ordered prepare for you cooked and fried foods - Mi'na'ri politely explained. - In the truth, a large part of our food is raw or semi-raw, but we realize that not everyone responds such diet.

\- That's very kind of your - Daniel said.

\- We also hope that our drinks will be suitable for you - Ka'dar added. - There is water, fruit juices and drinks from fermented fruit...

\- The wine? - asked the archaeologist.

\- Yes, the wine... I think this is the word in your language - he said.

Someone else came into the room.

Gathered looked in that direction, and in view of the upcoming A'he'ye, two males from the Hydra Council rose from their chairs.

Jackson looked at them quickly and did the same.

\- Gentleman... stand up - he whispered to his companions.

They also stood up quickly.

Dressed in a flowing gown young female smiled slightly and sat down on the last free place. Then the male from the Council sat back, and right behind them newcomers.

\- True courtesy - whispered to Daniel with welcomed Carter.

\- In our society, males and females are treated equally, although we are more... matriarchal system... I think it is that word - said calmly Mi'na'ri. - We try to teach our children certain rules of etiquette, which for us are simply manifestation of showing respect to another person. For example, our men get up, when one of us sits or walks away from the table. We, instead, do not consider derogatory to our dignity handed them vessels with a meal, or pouring a drink... Please, help yourself that what you want - she said with a pleasant smile, a gesture pointing to the dishes.

\- On Earth, these customs are becoming rarer - Samantha said. - Just because of gender.

\- But one does not exclude the other - said slightly amused Hek'lar.

\- You may say that we're just... relish this equality and to some things we have to grow up - said Daniel,

putting on his platter something what looked for him like a mashed potato. - This is good - he said, trying a bit. - It tastes like sweet potatoes... although it has a more distinct taste.

\- That are qu'e tubers - A'ke'ye explained. - Prepared in various ways, but always require cooking. Raw, it contain certain substances, harmful in excess.

\- It's like our potatoes... which are also growing in the ground tubers - he explained.

\- Perhaps these plants are related.

\- Perhaps. In the Pegasus galaxy we also encountered a few similar varieties... Speaking of Pegasus, you mentioned that it was from there you come - he reminded.

\- Yes. It's true - admitted Mi'na'ri and suddenly the light around faded a bit, and above the table appeared a holographic image of a galaxy. - You have to know that the current people of Hydra are hybrids of two species. Our ancestors, from which we took our name, lived in the water world in Pegasus galaxy and practically never left him. They looked a bit different than we do - she said, and the image of a galaxy was changed in the image of a slender humanoid with large, black eyes and clearly marked gills taking part on the cheeks. Instead of hair on his head was adorned growths resembling tentacles fused together, and on the center of the forehead and on the sides, was the small, horned excrescences. - This is one of the few native species from Pegasus galaxy, which stumbled Lanteans after their arrival. Their culture flourished for many millennia. However, volcanic activity caused that to the water were released toxic substances. And so the Hydra began to die at an alarming rate, until one day on their planet crashed ship full of human refugees...

\- You are hybrids of humans and the Hydra? - Sam interjected with interest, and suddenly she realized that she interrupted the female. - I'm sorry.

\- It's all right, Colonel Carter - Mi'na'ri politely replied. - ...And you're right. We are the descendants of these two races... People who crashed on Hydra, fled from persecutors, who conquered their native world. Unfortunately, on Hydra was not enough large mainland, where they could settle down, except for a few small archipelagos located mainly in the area of the pole, which covered by most of the year a snow. So, Hydra do humans proud in their extinctions, underwater cities... and then they noticed that the same substances which lead to the destruction of their own species, almost not doing people a harm. After a long deliberation they proposed newcomers unusual solution: Hydra technology was enough developed to allowed them on a safe genetic manipulation. Unfortunately, the current study did not help in finding a solution to their problem. Therefore, they decided to create a hybrid of the two species. Thanks to this could have arisen beings, resistant on substances dissolved in water and would retained ongoing by thousands of years civilization... From historical records, we know that people were hesitant at first... what was, of course, understandable... but fortunately their own level of knowledge allowed them to quickly see the many positive aspects of this... change. First of all, they would gain shelter, the planet protected by the Treaty with Lanteans and rarely visited by others... So we arise, over the next millennia trying to preserve the culture of our ancestors from both sides - she said, and changing during her story he holograms, were gone now, and the light in the room again shone harder.

\- Until the war with the Wraith you had forced to leave the Pegasus? - Daniel asked after a moment.

\- Yes... The growing conflict finally reached also to our world... Hydra never gather weapons and army, and the Alliance, which has so far provide us security and peace of mind, broke up. We did not see any other solution only to leave and find a new home... Then Avatars show us this place. Planet in another galaxy, where we had to wait for the conflict will pass, and one day return to our home...

\- I'm sorry that I interrupt you... but who are Avatars? - Jackson asked cautiously. - A few times you mentioned them.

The female smiled slightly corner of her mouth.

\- We call them Guardians of Life... This is inorganic beings... Energy beings.

\- You mean ascending beings?... Beings that transformed their organic body in energy - he said.

\- Yes... Being that passed to the next level of existence... So, you have heard about the Avatars? - she smiled with satisfaction.

\- We call them Ancients - he explained. - However, in the Pegasus galaxy people called them Ancestors or Lanteans.

Mi'na'ri cocked her head and again she smiled slightly corner of her mouth, but this time a little patronizing.

\- I'm afraid that you are mistaken different concepts - she said.

\- What's that? - Samantha interjected, surprised. - It is, after all, Lanteans ascending.

\- I'm afraid that not much Lanteanin was capable to ascension - said calmly Lu'shay, what completely confused newcomers. - Those, who you know as Lanteans, are the descendants of many older people,

Alterans, who came to your galaxy a long time ago...

\- Yes, we know... We even met their second version: Ori... They also ascending and fed off the energy of his followers... also tried to enslave our galaxy, fortunately in time we were able to find a device of the

Ancients, by which they were defeated.

\- Alterans also ascending, even at a time when your galaxy inhabited - Lu'shay explained again. - Initially, only a few, but when he began to master the galaxy disorder, called the Great Plague, and your world plunged into the Great Ice Age, more and more of them chose this route as an alternative. As a result, only a few remained, unable to move to a higher level of existence, because they were not purebred Alterans. In the their veins as human blood, reducing them both physically and mentally. For them, the only way out was left to leave the galaxy and look for a new home. So they came to the Pegasus galaxy, where they settled on a planet called: Lantea. Thus, their later name: Lanteans... There, he looked for ways to finally also reach ascended... Unfortunately usually with little success.

\- WOW, that part we did not know - Sheppard said after a moment. - I mean, we knew that they hat to left the Earth because of the plague, and that a new world in Pegasus they called Lantea... but we did not know that they were...

\- Alterans and humans hybrid? - finished for him calmly A'he'ye.

\- Yes - he almost muttered. - Although we meet a group of them...

\- Lantean? - Ka'dar surprised. - We thought that they left the Pegasus galaxy.

\- Their ship was damaged and the war traveled at the speed of the world... So for them to time passed differently than for us.

\- You had to be satisfied with the meeting with them.

\- Not really - said McKay. - They told us to leave the Atlantis - he said reluctantly, between bites of what filled his plate.

\- Why? - interested in Lu'shay. - It seems that your knowledge is high enough to work with them when traveling between galaxies.

\- They saw it a little differently.

The Council members glanced at each other quickly.

\- Well, I'm afraid that it is quite normal for them to approach - Mi'na'ri said after a moment. - Do not get me wrong. We respect and admire Lanteans for their work that they put into the development of life in the Pegasus galaxy. However, their behavior sometimes... well, left much to be desired. Long before the Great War, many human community had reached a high level. High enough, to easily be able to work with Lanteans. Unfortunately, many of them were still treated people like... unworthy of this honor...

\- Too primitive? - said with a note of irony Rodney.

\- I did not want to use that term, but yes... Therefore, in principle, does not surprise me, their behavior towards you.

\- You not think us as primitive? - Teyla asked curiously.

\- Primitive, in your case the term derogatory - admitted. - I would be said rather that... mentally you not grow up to have a such technology, but certainly do not think of you as primitive... Your resourcefulness is admirable. We only hope that common sense will prevail over the low feelings... Unfortunately in Pegasus galaxy we saw a lot of people whose greed led to self-destruction.

\- I think it's the age-old problem of people - admitted with a slight smile, Sam. - The Earth is still grappling with it.

\- You have a lot of potential - Hek'lar said. - That's why Alterans so interested in you. However, what path you choose, depends only on you. This happens for eons.

\- Natural selection - snorted slightly McKay.

\- Yes, in this case, it is brutal but adequate determination - male admitted. - And his goal is to ultimately achieve ascension.

\- And if you managed to do this? - Daniel asked. - I mean, even though some of you, because otherwise we would not talk right now.

\- Yes... Some of us have achieved this status, joining the Avatars. Still, however, we believe that there is a long way to go to attain this honor.

\- Are you kidding? You are one of the nicest races with which we to dealing - Rodney snapped. - And at least for now - he added quietly and cautiously. - No offense...

\- You not hurt us this, Doctor McKay - said Mi'na'ri, with a slight amusement. - We understand that sometimes appearances can be misleading... We also experience this several times... We are peace-oriented community, who appreciates the simplicity of life, in spite of all our technology. We treat it more like a... convenience of daily life… as a kind of self-improvement, than as the purpose of our lives... We

continue to develop of the technology, but it is not our main goal.

\- You appreciate science in itself, as a tool for knowledge of the world, and thus improve ourselves - added Jackson.

\- Exactly. Exploring the world allows us to know ourselves.

\- We are also trying to get to this endeavor... although still with a different result - admitted reluctant Sam.

\- Only you start your way - Lu'shay comforted her. - From A'he'ye know that your technological development began only a century ago... Our people has a history of one thousand years of technological progress, and still we are far from discovering the many secrets of the world around us.

\- I'm sorry I probed your mind without your consent - interjected a young female. - But I had to make sure that you have no bad intentions... You came in Lanteans vehicle and we were afraid that you're one of them.

\- It does not matter... We understand - Teyla said politely.

\- Speak for yourself - muttered McKay.

\- Rodney? - Athosian quickly admonished him.

\- What? I have a bad experience...

\- You mentioned that Lanteans came here long before you - interrupted Daniel - though also because of the war with the Wraith.

\- Yes, it's true - Mi'na'ri said. - Do not managed to evacuate through the gate from Atlantis, so used their ship. Unfortunately, it has been damaged during return to your galaxy and got stuck here... The same happened with our ships. Later we discovered that probably flown by the same nebula on the outskirts of the galaxy, which we did. Its highly ionized discharge damaged hyperdrive in our units. This forced the entire fleet to travel at the speed of light... on this planet just arrived with five hundred years ago... A'he'ye is one of the first who were born on Aquandi - a gesture of the head pointed to her granddaughter.

\- It has five hundred years? - asked gently with a slight disbelief Carter.

\- No. I have only two hundred eighty two years - the young female said with a pleasant smile. - However, my grandmother is one of the oldest among us. And now the oldest female - she explained. - She has eight hundred twenty-three years... We call her: Mother.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

 ** _Relax_** **.**

 **"**... **S** tarburst pulled out from his backpack two small vials with some powder, and looked around the stone floor. He was looking the most flat place, where they could at least take a little nap.

He decided that night walking would be for them a more favorable solution. Firstly, they not would be so visible on the snow, and a second, night light would be more friendly to the eyes. Until then, they may recover some strength in the cave, heated by the warm water.

His attention turned a wide ledge near the pond. It was ideal for his purpose. It had three advantages: it was flat, was above ground level and additionally close to the hot water, which would be warm them.

He opened the vial and began to spilled the contents one of them on the rock.

\- What is it? - Snow asked, interested.

\- I do not know exactly... My father gave me this substance a long time ago - he said. - When you combine them, following a violent chemical reaction that causes foaming, at first, and then a quick condensation... Look - he added, and began spilled out the second powder. The reaction was immediate. In just a few seconds all of the powder turned into a high layer of foam, hissing. And then it began to shrink, in result became a centimeter layer of dense material. The Wraith touched it. - This is our bedroll… It's convenient. I had used it before.

\- How did Carehand have something like that? - she was surprised. - It's an Lantean invention?

\- No. He said that this is from Patria... Father reluctantly talks about the days before the war, but from what he said, I conclude that with the destruction of the planet we lost the greater part of our knowledge - he said, getting up. - And what remained in the hive ships database, it is only a substitute whatever we had.

\- As if in over one night, we went back about hundreds of years of development.

\- Because, basically, it was like... Older ships were destroyed, defending Patria, and those which were evacuated survivors, were not finished yet, so their memory banks had only basic data... Most of our knowledge survived in the minds the Oldest.

\- Like once said my father: nearly a thousand years of our history went to hell in over one night - she smiled, slightly.

Starburst snorted slightly under his breath.

\- Your father always had funny determination - he said.

\- Yes, it's true - she admitted with a hint of nostalgia, approaching to the hot spring. - Sometimes, when he told me about Patria, I had the impression that he very much yearned for that life... And that war for good took, not only him, almost all the joy and meaning of life that they once had.

\- War never leads to anything good - he almost muttered. - And leaves only destruction. These both, tangible as well as those in the minds of those, who survive it... Sometimes I wonder what kind of persons we will be, when the war is over, if we do not know another world - he added sadly.

\- I prefer to not think about it? - she respond quickly, and smiled. - For now, I prefer to use those few moments of pleasure... like swimming in this hot water. - You coming in? - she asked, looking at him with a little sneer, and then beginning to unbutton her coat.

\- I not... It is not fitting - he muttered, and turned away.

Snow snorted out loud, continuing to undress.

\- What is not fitting?

\- You know... That I will be in water, with you... You're the Queen.

\- What's that got to do with it? - she snorted again, pulling of tight pants.

\- Everything - he said, instinctively looking over his shoulder, but then he turned back.

She was standing there only in her underwear, so, much less it was fitting, that he was looking at her. However, by this brief moment he saw enough that his heart sped up, and a heat wave swept the body. And with this all the warm air in the cave certainly did not helped him.

So, he sat on the edge of the ledge, on which he prepared the bedroll, hearing as the female slowly entered the water. He quickly pushed away the thoughts which illustrated this moment in his mind.

\- In that case, I understand that this bedroll is only for me? - she added mockingly, sitting comfortably in the pond.

The water was pleasantly warm, causing that the blood in her veins began to flow faster. And though at first she felt a slight pain in the frozen fingers and toes, she did not have the slightest desire to leave this place.

She murmured quietly with pleasure... which, unfortunately, once again stimulated his imagination.

\- Since not behooves to you enter here, to keep warm, the more not behooves to you sleep there, next to me.. You do not think? - she went on.

Starburst growled softly under his breath, realizing that Snowflake was right.

\- You're naked... It is not proper for me be watching you naked - he growled.

\- I do not think you're shy, huh? - she giggled. - Besides, I also like to sleep naked.

\- There's too much cold for you to sleep naked - he cut short, again glancing at her.

But he turned out quickly, when the young Queen looked at him with a sneer.

\- Come on, Burst, do not be so offish - she provoked him.

\- I'm not - he growled, turning back, instinctively.

He tried to not peek in the direction of the pond. He really, really try, but her mocking words meant that he wanted to climb there and undress in front of her. Even if only to spite to her. And to see what would be her reaction.

\- So, what are you waiting for?... Besides, you have already seen me naked - she said calmly.

\- Never…! - he protested violently, getting up and turning toward her.

She smirked again.

He growled softly under his breath, irritated, and sat back.

\- What do you mean?... You do not remember how your mother told you to keep an eye on me and Wind, when we were swimming in the ocean? - she pointed out. - You said then that was your greatest punishment, even though you have no idea for what you were punished - she giggled.

The Wraith rolled his eyes.

\- You were then six years - he growled.

\- So what? But you've seen me naked... So, do not be hysterical now. I just... grew a bit since then, and this is all - she shrugged.

\- Not only you - he said, what amused a little the young Queen.

But she did not say anything, playing with water, and continued her speech.

\- Besides, I do not think that you would be embarrassed by the nude female body?... Although I could be wrong, and you never have seen any one naked - she said mischievously, glancing at him the corner of her eye.

Starburst again growled softly under his breath.

\- If you trying to provoke me, do not bother - he hissed through his teeth, scowling. - I will bathe when you're done.

\- All right... How you prefer... But I have no reason to turn out, when you'll be undressed, so, you might as well go in the water now - she added, still pretending to be completely relaxed and carefree, playing with water.

She always liked to tease him. Checking the limits of his endurance. She knew that as a female, and later the Queen, she had an advantage over him. The principles that were taught to him since childhood, led him to give way to her. Of course, this did not always work. At least not in the case of Burst. That's why in the past she asked him to be commander of her hive. She knew that if she did something wrong, he will tell her about it... sometimes even in little gentle way. But it was precisely for this honesty she always treasured him.

Of course, other Queens should regard such behavior as shameful and unacceptable, but her mother always taught that it is better even brutal truth than a submissive lie, which can lead to destruction of the hive. After all no one was infallible, and each Queen had her officers to advise her, not to please her ego.

Unfortunately, with time the differences between them led to the fact that their paths had to split up. But what she learned during this time from Starburst allowed her to wisely manage their hive. She regretted only one thing: that she never dared to tell him what she felt. But then she was afraid that if he stay to her, their relationship would destroy their friendship. Because both of them were too proud to give way in certain situations. And both were too accustomed to giving orders.

So, she preferred, therefore, that he still saw in her only a childhood friend than hated her as his Queen.

Now, however, both were older... and she also had hoped that both of them become smarter by decades of experience.

So, this whole this situation was her own.

She had the opportunity to see if this, what Nightwind told her, was true and Burst really from long time had to her some feelings... much deeper than to the friend.

She was only not sure if she was doing this in right way.

There was some risk that Nightwind been wrong, and that she completely ridiculed herself in front of Burst.

And that would end up their friendship, because she would not be able anymore to look him in the eye.

But, as her father used to say: "no risk, no fun."

Although she was not exactly sure if she in the right way interpreted his words...

The Wraith growled louder and irritably got up from the ledge, going to the pond.

\- All right... As you wish... Milady - he said through his teeth, pulling off his coat.

She just exceeded her derision a certain limit, greatly overexerted his patience and pride... Although, speaking about his pride, he probably shortly would lose it, he thought, unscrupulously exposing himself in front of her. But she asked for it, mocking him. So, at her request, he will undress and will enter to the water... even if she would be ridicule of him, he decided, clenching furiously teeth.

Snowflake froze at first moment. In spite of all, she did not expect that the Wraith would do this. But she wanted this. Bring to a more intimate situation, so now she only ridicule herself if she started to protest.

She only have hoped that in the twilight of the caves, he did not see how much she blushed right now... when he undress his clothes successive.

So, she took a proud and completely relaxed pose... or at least she tried to do such impression... and she watched as he begins to take off his shirt.

She felt as her heart speeds up at the sight of muscled shoulders and chest. She several times saw him half naked, during training with other males, but this is was something different then now. Then he was far from her, and did not befit to her to stop and stare at him. But now, however, he was right in front of her, and she calmly was able to admire every exposed part of his body and tattoos.

The shirt fell on the ground, and now he stood in front of her only in his pants.

Snow slightly raised eyebrow.

\- You want to bathe in the pants? - she snorted, although she was herself surprised her ironic tone of voice.

Starburst growled softly and undid the first button in the pants.

The young Queen tried to control her own embarrassed and speeding heartbeat, even more than before.

She bit her lip slightly. At this moment she wanted it so much, but at the same time she feel much embarrassment this situation. She saw after duels the half-naked Wraith male. And she saw the naked human men… The one of them was even her lover... But the sight of the naked body someone to whom she feel desires... it was something else. And this caused a much wider and powerful range of emotions.

Leather pants fell down and the Wraith went out of them.

It was hard to tell which of them felt at that moment more embarrassment with this situation. But each of them, surely, tried to pretend complete indifference to that fact.

Burst walked slowly to the water. He did it on purpose, allowing Snow take a good look at him, up and down. And prevailing all around the twilight did not bother her in this. Her eyes were perfectly adapted for night vision, allowing her to see everything.

He slowly sat up in the water, spreading his arms to the sides and he sighed contentedly.

The female smiled in corner of her mouth.

\- Pleasantly, right? - she asked and straightened her legs, as if by accident touching him.

But he did not react, still lying comfortably.

She winced a little, dissatisfied.

\- Yes, very much - he said, trying to focus his thoughts on a relaxing, warm water... instead of her naked body and accidental touch her foot.

\- You see... And you had to so hysterical? We are sitting here, only, and we relax - she said, starting to again play with water... and again, quite accidentally, touching his feet.

"We are sitting and we relax?" - Burst thought sarcastically.

The problem is that he has not been able to relax.

Undressing himself by the pond, he saw too many details her naked body, which now increasingly stimulated his imagination... and not only.

And her proximity and accidental brush of feet, certainly did not helped him in control of these reactions.

\- Can you may not kick me? - he said with closed eyes. - I'm trying to relax.

\- Excuse me... Mr. DO NOT TOUCH ME - she cut off. - Although... I know better ways to relax - she said with a hint of irony, and before he realized, she was next to him.

He raised his head, suddenly opening his eyes, to see her face right in front of his. She looked at him with those big, yellow eyes, smiling gently.

He immediately tensed his muscles, trying to withdraw in the back... but the problem was that he did not had where. So, he only stared at her, completely confused and scared at the same time. Could it be that she read his thoughts and now she play with him... and with his feelings, he thought.

Together with Wind she always liked joking of him.

So, if this time also it is so... he just will burn with shame.

\- What is it, Burst? You seem to be tensed? My person embarrassed you? - she said mockingly.

\- It is no longer funny, Snow - he gasped, trying to find a way out of this situation.

\- And who said that I'm kidding - she replied, calmly.

The Wraith eyes opened even wider.

So, he had right: she was reading in his mind, and now she trying to taunt of him.

Nonetheless he felt like his heart beats faster and faster, blood hits to the head, and the whole his body embraced a wave of heat.

Her proximity, her fragrance caused that he was unable to control himself. Neither the reactions of his own body.

\- I did not attracted to you, Burst? - she whispered and moved her mouth to his ear. - You not want me?

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control his own emotions, but in vain.

The tricks which he until now applied on the human female of worshippers, now she has applied at him.

Gentle snarl to his ear piercing every part of his body. The scent of her pheromones breaking into his nostrils and irritating in this wonderful way...

The proximity of her body and the touch of her hand... with right now slid far too low.

He opened his eyes.

\- Please, Snow... do not tease with me - he whispered with difficulty, breathing faster and faster,

\- You not desire me, Burst? - she asked, rubbing her lips around his neck.

\- You even not know how much...

\- So? - she said quietly, looking again into his eyes. - I'm not teasing with you... I'm just trying to relax you more - she added, and smiled mockingly corner of her mouth, then slowly disappeared under the water.

The Wraith opened his mouth wide, trying to take the breath, and his fingers tightened on the rock.

\- Oh gods - he just groaned and growled loudly with ecstasy.

He had impression that his heart just jump out from his chest and that he explodes.

Now, more than before, he could not control the reactions of his own body.

He just panted heavily, feeling that he no longer can stop what probably will happened soon... **"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

 ** _Friends…? - part 1._**

 **\- Y** ou are a long-lived species? - Daniel asked.

\- It is the merit of our ancestors - Lu'shay answered. - Some of the First Hydra lived even more than two thousand years... Unfortunately, when combined their genes with humans, ours age has been slightly reduced. The oldest from us had a little more than seventeen hundred years.

\- You don't have problem with overcrowding? - Rodney asked, looking up from his plate.

\- No, Doctor McKay - Mi'na'ri replied politely. - A females of our species, as in the case of the First Hydra, are able to have offspring about once every two hundred years.

\- Natural birth control system - said Samantha.

\- Yes. This allows us to avoid the overcrowding... Besides, the number of children in one family usually does not exceed three, four... I myself had only two children, a son and a daughter. And A'he'ye is my only granddaughter.

\- Please do not pick us wrong - added Kadar. - We love our children and many of us would be willing to have a descendant for each time... but at the same time we are aware the limitations of our world, as a living space and the amount of food which is able to give us. We are not alone, but one of many species in this world. The balance is for us one of the core values. Otherwise, it has led to destruction of the entire planet.

\- Our law guarantees each family the right to have at least one child - Ahe'hee added. - But many of us decide to do this until later. That is why we are pleased with each new child, and in their upbringing is involved not only the immediate family, but also the surroundings. For our children, each of us is... aunt or uncle.

\- A reasonable approach - Carter admitted. - Unfortunately on Earth most people still do not realize the effects of overcrowding. Right now is us about seven billion...

She paused, seeing the surprise on the faces their hosts.

\- Even in the old days in the Pegasus galaxy that populated on the planet was very rare - Mi'na'ri said after a moment. - How do you cope with the needs of such a large number of the population?

\- I would say that not too well - Jackson admitted reluctantly. - On our planet is many extremes. Many people live in extreme poverty, while in other places from years we straining natural resources.

\- I'm sorry to say this, but such policy will result your world to disaster - said the Chairwomen of the Council. - I myself were witnessed the collapse of two such overcrowding worlds. In this one in this galaxy.

\- We are aware of it - said John. - Unfortunately still is not enough people, whose see this as a real problem.

\- Unfortunately, before us is still long way to go and a lot to learn - said Daniel.

\- Therefore, we have hope that your light does not go out too early - said Hek'lar.

\- We also.

On the moment the whole room fell awkward silence, broken until by Colonel Sheppard.

\- Speaking of the... destruction - he said cautiously. - We just arrived here in this case.

\- John... not now - archaeologist reminded him quietly. - This is not a good time.

\- I'm sorry, but we do not have much time to... "a good time" - he cut off.

\- Are you looking... the ZPM? - interjected calmly Mi'na'ri, although it was more of a statement than a question.

Both the men looked at her.

\- Yes - Sheppard said, without ceremony.

\- Please, excuse my friend, but he has bad timing... - Daniel began excuses.

\- We understand, Doctor Jackson - said female, still a nice and calm voice. - We know the reason of your arrival here...

\- Really? - asked the colonel, and glanced at the other from group.

\- Yes. Your emergence was announced a long time ago.

\- You can predict the future? - Teyla asked, cautiously.

\- Sometimes among us are people with such abilities - admitted O'e'ye - but in this case, yours coming here has been announced by Avatars.

\- So, our theory was correct that is it their work - almost muttered Jackson and he added, seeing the interest of the hosts: - Teyla's son drawing the symbols of the gate, which led us to your planet - he

explained. - So, we assumed that it is a work of... Avatars.

\- So, if you had known that we will arrive... I assumed too that you know for what - slowly added John.

\- Yes - said Mi'na'ri.

\- Soooo?... - he continued carefully.

\- Unfortunately, our devices that you call the ZPM, are slightly different from those which you need - Ka'dar added. - At the turn of the centuries we have modified them according to our needs.

\- What's that?

\- They are not compatible with the Atlantis systems - explained Sam and Rodney in this some moment.

\- These two are our best scientists... they certainly will come up something... And in Atlantis we have a few more scientists - Sheppard assured.

\- I'm afraid that this is not a matter of hours, which remained you - said Mi'na'ri - but more days.

\- So, this whole trip here is just a waste of time? - Ronon grunted.

The members of Council looked at each other.

\- A little more faith, Mr. Dex - Hek'lar said. - Avatars are Guardians of Life. They do not mock with us... If they sent you here they probably know that you can find among us this what you need... The rest of your crew is welcome here for the duration of the work needed to make a proper upgrading to our... ZPM, to become compatible with your system.

\- You will help us? - McKay asked surprised.

\- Of course, Doctor - Mi'na'ri said. - We would be not engage your valuable time, if it were otherwise.

\- We are very grateful to you... really - interrupted Carter. - However, there is the problem of how we will be worked, when our ZPM completely runs out in a few hours? Our generators could hardly give advice to maintain shield for a few more. And without it, we will be exposed to cosmic radiation... And work in overalls it will be very difficult.

\- We have a device that can easily replace your shield - O'e'ye said.

\- We put them on the outer part of hull - said excitedly A'he'ye. - In total will form a kind of bubble... the equivalent of your force field. Thanks this we cover the main tower of Atlantis to carry out the necessary modifications.

Mi'na'ri smiled slightly.

\- My granddaughter is a very good engineer - she explained. - She probably can't really looking forward to working with you... She always has dreamed to see the Lanteans city. And now she will be have opportunity.

The guests looked at each other, a bit surprised these words. Hydra willingness to help was really great gesture... unfortunately with previous experience they feared that this gesture has its second bottom. Much less avuncular.

.

.

 **J** ohn and Samantha sat in front of a small control panel, looking at it with interest.

It was a miniature of DHD from Atlantis and according to Hydra allows remote selection of the address on the gate located in underwater grotto, few kilometers away.

The room, to which brought them A'he'ye, was small and the had a shape of octagon. As noted Daniel, it was the main geometric figure in the local architecture.

Glass walls allowed a person sitting in the room to see what was going on outside, but the curious from outside saw only brown glass.

\- You just select the address - said the young female. - When the gate will be activated, the screen will appear automatically. You will be able to talk freely with your friends - she added.

Then she slightly nodded her head and left the room.

The doors closed automatically behind her.

Two officers glancing until now behind her, now looked at each other and then on the panel.

\- You call - said Sheppard.

Carter unfolded the piece of paper with the return address and began to touch the selected symbols. And although the panel really seemed to be a copy of Atlantis DHD, however, the buttons not collapsed under the pressure of her fingers, but only flashed a bit. And when she finished, form small shelf at the end of DHD emerged light beam, creating a holographic image.

\- Atlantis?... Here is Jumper two - said the woman. - Respond, please.

For a moment there was silence, and then on the screen appeared a familiar face a balding man with glasses.

\- Nice to finally see you - he said. - How expedition?

\- I think... very fruitful - she said. - We make contact with local residents... or more specifically, they make contact with us - she admitted with a slight amusement.

\- They watched us from the beginning - added John.

\- Really? How so? - Woolsey was surprised.

\- They have sensors and cameras mounted in the grotto with the gate. They know about each of their activation.

\- So, why they waited so long?

\- We also asked them - said Sheppard. - It turns out that it is because of Jumper... They thought we are Lanteans.

\- Lanteans? - he repeated incredulously.

\- Apparently a group of Lantean stuck in this galaxy on their way to Earth - Sam explained. - They flew there a ship... In short: the both sides not live in friendship... But more importantly for us is that the Hydra people offered us help. They have their own kind of ZPM... which in truth is not compatible with the systems of Atlantis, but they will help us deal with it.

\- Rodney says that it is much more effective than our - added John.

\- Sounds great... And how much time it will take?

Both officers glanced at each other again.

\- A couple of days - they answered together.

\- A few days ?! We do not have even a few hours - he reminded them.

\- Yes, they know about it - said Carter. - Therefore, they proposed us to moved here the redundant staff... They already sent a ship that will take you. In the Atlantis remain only a small group, which will deal with the introduction of appropriate modifications to connect their ZPM with our systems. At this time they create the protective field around the mail tower and necessary segments of the station.

\- It really sounds better than I expected - Woolsey admitted with satisfaction. - ...But unfortunately all our previous experiences immediately raises the question: can we trust them?

Samantha smiled slightly.

\- I know... It's the same question bothers us, but I'm afraid that in this situation there is no other choice. As you noticed: we do not have a time. And this is our only chance.

\- Their technology is at a very high level - Sheppard said. - Maybe even as high as the Ancients... You should have seen McKay, when they showed him the engine room - he added with amusement. - And besides, I agree with the rest: in the current situation we have no other choice only trust them. It is really our only chance.

\- In addition, according to Hydra, Lanteans living in this galaxy no have a ZPM... Apparently they even do not know how to build it. They lost a lot of their knowledge.

\- Besides, Hydra supposedly waiting for our arrival... Only at first they were not sure if we... are we - added Sheppard with a smile.

\- What do you mean: they waiting for us? - Richard asked again.

\- They have a sort of... prophecy that one day Atlantis arrives to this galaxy, and we on their planet.

\- Prophecy supposedly comes from the Avatars... Hydra called such the Ancients, as ascending beings - Carter finished. - What in total fit to this how we get here.

\- Mysterious Torrens drawings - he said with a slight smile.

\- Exactly.

\- Therefore, it would be imprudent to reject their offer now - said John.

\- Yes, I agree... Just still hard for me to believe in this - said the man. - As in the fact that someone planned it all long before our arrival here.

\- Well, we are talking about ascended beings - Sam said. - We do not know exactly what are their capabilities... Who knows, maybe they are able to see into the future or the past... Maybe that's why Merlin built his device, with which we beat the Ori - she suggested.

Woolsey sighed.

\- Yes, I understand the sense... All right. In that case, if we and so are already packed, we waiting for the ship these...

\- ...Hydra - colonel reminded him.

\- ...Yes... And you take care with preparations there, on the spot.

\- You not worry. McKay is already acting - John replied with a smile.

\- Sometimes I'm afraid of this - Woolsey almost muttered sarcastically, a bit amused his two callers.

\- I've already got used - colonel joked a bit. - For now, the more I'm worried about the issue of Todd... We have not mentioned Hydra about him - he admitted. - And truth be told I'd rather leave him in Atlantis. Since they and so have to set a shield around the tower, it would be better if he remains where he is.

\- I agree with John - Sam admitted. - Moving him from place to place is not a good idea... In the last resort we put him in one of the cryogenic chambers. Our generator should be able to maintain its functioning.

\- I also agree with that - said the commander of the station. - If we do not need to move Todd, let he stay here... In such case we'll see soon... Woolsey out - he added, and sitting behind the control panel Amelia turned off the gate.

The man looked at the others persons gathered in the control room.

\- It turns out that they get lucky - said Banks.

\- And it very much.

\- You not believe in the good intentions of Hydra, sir? - she asked.

\- As I said earlier, after our previous experience, I have some concerns... I would say that even a big... But as noted Colonel Carter: in the current situation we do not have a choice only trust them. Our ZPM and so run out in a few hours... and considering all the turmoil with the Hydra planet... I do not know what to think.

\- Perhaps the Ancients watch over us? - Zelenka said. - I know it's unscientific, but in the past they have often helped us in various ways... so, may be they also doing this right now.

\- I also would like to believe that this is only reason the generosity of Hydra - Woolsey said.

\- Sir... Arrived just a ship - said another technician. - They call us.

\- Please connect, Mr. Hong.

Slant-eyed man nodded and made his command.

\- Atlantis?... Here is Li'mea, Commander of the Sea Falcon... I hope I did not arrive too early and your people have already contacted with you? - said from the speaker pleasant, female voice.

\- Speak Richard Woolsey, commander of Atlantis... Yes, they just inform us about your arrival.

\- In that case we ask about permission to send the team, which will help you in the evacuation.

\- I invite you - said the man.

\- Thank you - she answered politely and hung up.

But before anyone in the control room at the Atlantis could say anything, in the middle of the gate room shone pale yellow light, materializing a group of ten.

Woolsey with slight disbelief watched on this... so like other people gathered there. He was not sure if more surprised him Hydra mode of transport, or their view of.

Colonels Carter and Sheppard did not mention who exactly he should to expect, and the view of humanoid beings still was a novelty for them. Most visited by them worlds inhabited a people left there thousands, perhaps even millions of years ago by the Ancients. Therefore, this colorful group of newcomers aroused among the Atlantis crew a lot of interest.

Several of the men who came,, immediately took up to the work, spreading on the floor some discs, which together formed a disputes circle. While one of the women looked straight at Woolsey... and smiled slightly with a nod of her head, then started toward the stairs.

Richard came out to meet her.

She was his height, slender, with slightly curly, jet-black hair that contrasted with her amazing, big green eyes and very pale as to Hydra, amber skin. She was dressed in creamy uniform vest with collar and narrow pants, emphasizing the female figure.

\- I am Li'mea, daughter of K'hu'ali from Rapid Stream Clan - she presented herself.

\- Richard Woolsey...

\- Yes, I know... Your friends have described you a well - she said politely. - We may start the evacuation... This device allows us to accurately locate everything that is inside a circle - she added, pointing to the discs stacked on the floor - You can take whatever you deem that is necessary... We have a spacious cargo hold - she smiled slightly.

\- Please forgive me my slight surprise but... I did not expect that you will teleport here - said Richard with a little embarrassed. - In truth be told we were informed only that you will fly... We very rarely encounter civilization on this level of development.

\- This technology is known to us for thousands of years... was borrowed from Lanteans which, what surprisingly, from what I know did not use it on their ships.

\- We received it from the people called Asgards.

\- Short, gray with large black eyes? - she asked.

\- Yes, exactly... You know them?

\- Paths our nations crossed several times... though, personally I have never met any of them. I know them only from historical records - she explained.

\- I'm afraid that you will not be had opportunities to do this in the future... The whole of their society was destroyed - explains Richard.

\- Too bad... I've read about them a lot of interesting things... But this is not the time for such conversations - she said with a slight smile and looked in the direction of the gate room. - Let take up at first of you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

 ** _Evacuation_** **.**

 **T** he ship moved a little closer to the main tower of Atlantis.

Amelia watched it with interest from the windows of the gate room.

The size match to the earthly units, but its shape was completely different. It consisted of three segments with rounded shapes. All had brought to the mind prehistoric sea creature with a slightly flattened head of plesiosaur. Central part of the ship while the shape was similar to the leaf linden, and a wide tail was slightly narrowed towards the end.

But what surprised her most, was the fact that ship seemed to be made witch organic ingredients combined with a metal, she thought. And only knowing to her race who used organic ships, was not very friendly towards people.

The woman looked back in the direction of the gate room. Since Hydra arrived, most of the crew from Atlantis even more than before, rushing, preparing to evacuate. In truth, they were informed that the planet will be provided with all necessary things and convenience, it still they garnered a pretty well collection of packages.

A group of men has set just, in a circle on the floor, last boxes. It was a mostly clothing and equipment. Despite announcing a few days of rest, the majority of the evacuated crew wanted to continue the started projects. And they equipment was them to this necessary.

One of the Hydra officers touched a small communicator on his chest, attached to uniform, and after a while a pale yellow light began to dematerialize shipment.

The crew of Sea Falcon helped people all the time in the preparations for evacuation. They were nice, the woman thought. And she didn't have impression that it was a forced politeness. They did not treat people in advance, as the Wraith. They behaved very naturally... as helpful neighbors, she thought.

\- Incoming wormhole - technician Hong said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.

A young woman looked in the direction of the gate, like the rest of those who were gathered in the hall. Standing there a few soldiers took the battle position in case of problems.

The metal circle spat out a stream of energy, which, after a short while, calmed down.

\- This is Colonel Sheppard code - said again technician.

\- Turn off the shield - Woolsey ordered, then approached the stairs.

From the gate as first emerged the man, and just behind him three more people... one of which definitely was not a human.

A'he'ye with great interesting looked around the room, not paying attention on soldiers targeting into her with the guns. But they lower their guns at the sight of the other three.

The young female engulfed in her gaze every inch of the room. She knew this place with historical records and the architectural plans, however, this knowledge could not have be comparable with what she saw now. In truth, the room did not seem to be particularly impressive, as in the case of the main hall city on Aquandi, but the same opportunity to be here, in the legendary city of Lantean, was for her an unforgettable experience.

\- We decided to drop in - John said cheerfully, approaching to the stairs.

\- A'he'ye had the idea that we can prepare the protective field at the same time, when you'll be pack up - explained McKay, pointing at young female dressed in a delicate tunic, leggings and sandals. - A'he'ye... this is the commander of Atlantis, Richard Woolsey.

\- Very nice to meet you, sir - she said politely, and made a Hydra gesture of greeting.

\- Me too, Aheye - said Richard.

\- A'he'ye - corrected him scientist, otherwise emphasizing spoken word and raising his little finger. - She is one of the best engineers of Hydra... Or maybe even the best.

\- I did not thinking of myself in such way, Doctor McKay - she said a little embarrassed.

\- And she is very modest... While her knowledge is incredible...

\- Watch out, because Jenny will be jealous - snorted the colonel. - McKay is smitten of her - he said with amusement, looking at Woolsey.

\- As a scientist... and you thinking only of one - Rodney retorted and immediately looked slightly embarrassed at the young females. - Not that I think that you are not pretty - he began to explain. - You're very pretty... As for alien being... I mean... Can we start? - he asked, not knowing how to get out of this situation.

\- Of course, Doctor McKay - she said, amused by his words.

She quickly noticed that in spite of all his genius, the first man to say something... and only then he reflect on his words. Which sometimes led to funny situations, just like now.

\- This way - he pointed the way to the control room and led.

\- A'he'ye will help us in starting of the protective field and then in the modernization of the system, so that we will be able connect the ZPM of Hydra - said Samantha. - Apparently she is one of the best experts from Atlantis... This city fascinated her since childhood. She knows plans probably better than we do - she added, slightly amused.

\- They have plans for Atlantis? - asked the man, a little concerned about this fact.

\- Yes... And many other information about the Ancients - she said calmly. - Daniel did not examine everything yet, but I would be not surprised if the Hydra had a large part of Ancients database... Or maybe even the whole.. They are the descendants of one of the few races that originally evolved in the Pegasus galaxy. They were already there when Ancients arrived...

\- Yes, yes, you tell him about it later - interrupted her McKay, standing on top of the stairs. - But now I need you here... Shields... You remember?

Carter smiled slightly to Woolsey, then she moved up the stairs.

The man looked at the colonel.

\- I understand that Doctor Jackson, Teyla and Ronon are on that planet? - he asked.

\- Yes... As Sam mentioned, Jackson is in his element, uncovering Hydra secrets... Especially that they are exceptionally willing to confidences - he admitted.

\- It worrying you?

\- At first it was - he said. - But now I think that they really are... friendly... Without any problems they showed us all of their gadgets. Even those hidden in the cave with the gate... It turned out that was there this quite a lot... only a well hidden from unwanted guests. In addition to monitoring the cave, they also have the possibility to select an address from the DHD in their city... which is about eight kilometers away... It's really amazing... They also have a teleporter, which moved us to the cave. What saved us a time.

\- It sounds really interesting... Do you think they would be willing to establish with us a permanent cooperation?

\- Jackson said that he would try ask them discreetly... although from what they said, so far they tended to be self-sufficient and do feel a needs to maintain constant contact with others... Daniel thinks that,, perhaps they may be interested our food. A similar exchange of trade they keep with other planets in this galaxy...

\- We are ready for attaching the first devices to the main tower - Carter broke them, from the top of the stairs.

Both men looked at her, and then went upstairs.

\- As soon? - Woolsey was surprised, going into to the control center.

\- Hydra have detailed plans of Atlantis - said McKay, entering the last commands to his laptop. - We will send this data to the ship, and they teleport shield generators precisely in the designated place.

\- Generators have automatic hooks which, literally, will be melted together with construction of the tower - A'he'ye said. - This method is more effective... After all, you can detach most of the generators, without prejudice to the coherence of the building.

\- At first we thought of going into space, but it will allow us to significantly speed up the process.

\- So, maybe not will be necessary to evacuate... - Richard began.

\- I'm sorry, but from time to time we will have to shut down most of the systems in order to make the necessary changes - said female. - And the more people staying here, it will be more complicated ... and burdensome for crew... In our city are already prepared for you rooms with all necessary conveniences. You will be able to move freely everywhere - she assured. - And here we will be move you from place to place...

\- I understand - said Woolsey and wanted to add something, when in the doorway appeared one of the Hydra officers.

\- The first group is ready for transport - he said politely.

The gathered looked toward the gate room, where in the placed on the floor circle was already a group of people with the pop luggage.

\- OK... You may begin - Richard nodded.

The male touched a small, metal device strapped to his uniform.

\- You can start transportation - he said.

Moments later, the same pale-yellow light which brought here Hydra, now took the first group of the Atlantis crew. Then, to the circle, entered another group.

The Hydra officer nodded slightly to the commander of the station, and then returned to the gate room.

\- We are also ready to be placed the shield generators - A'he'ye said.

\- Of course... please begin - Woolsey said and looked at Sheppard. - Colonel? May I have a word? - he added, pointing to his office and he led the way.

John wordlessly followed him and a group of scientists started their part of the work.

\- Please, close the door - said the man, when colonel get to the office.

\- Something happened? - he asked.

\- Not really... But still, I'm worried about one thing... Our prisons - he reminded.

\- Oh yes, Todd... I almost forgot about him - he admitted. - Hydra still do not know about him... and frankly I would prefer to so it has remained.

\- For some particular reason?

\- Well... there are a pacifist society... and I'm afraid that it might not liked to them... I mean keeping him here, as a prisoner - he explained.

\- But they know how dangerous are the Wraith?

\- Yes... This is the reason why they left the Pegasus galaxy... But still, I would prefer not acquaint them with this matter... at least for now - he added.

\- However, you pointed out that they seem to not have secrets from us.

\- That's right... I know that it's not look to well from our side... but please, give me some time to think over how to tell them this.

\- I understand - the man said calmly. - However, if it turns out that they are with us as honest, as it's looks like, sooner or later would be fitting to inform them about this fact... In the interests of our future contacts... After all, their people will be work here for the next few days. They should be aware of the potential danger.

\- Of course - he said.

The idea of informing Hydra about Todd from the very beginning did not liked to him... although he did not know why. He just had a strange... the feeling that he should not have done that. Therefore, he wanted to postponed this conversation as much as possible.

Woolsey just nodded and left the office, returning to the control room.

\- The last group had already been evacuated on board the Sea Falcon - Amelia informed him.

\- Thank you, Miss Banks - he said and looked at a group of scientists. - Please, keep informed us about the progress... If will be necessary, we will send additional crew.

\- Don't worry, Mr. Woolsey - A'he'ye politely replied. - I'm sure that this number of people would be enough... The modernization process is not so complicated. It requires only the calibration of multiple systems.

\- I see... In that case... have fun - he said and walked towards the gate, where in the circle was waiting for him the last Hydra officer.

Then the pale light dematerialize them both.

And when the picture becomes clear again, Richard Woolsey saw smiling Li'mea face .

\- Welcome aboard the Sea Falcon - she said.

The man looked quickly around the room. There was not large and had a slightly rounded shape of an octagon. And beyond the platform, on which they stood, was only control panel operated by the Hydra female Hydra.

The Commander of Sea Falcon pointed out to the corridor and walked ahead.

It had a slightly oval shape, and the walls seemed to be made of some rugged, bright bluish crystal, with slightly opalescent tint.

A few meter away they stopped in front of door, and double wings slide in, revealing a sizable room with a large window.

The bridge was consisted of two levels. On the upper, on both sides, were various control panels and transparent, liquid crystal displays suspended under the ceiling or between the supports. In the middle, on the platform, was the chair, which seemed to be a central element of the whole room. Probably it was the captain's chair, thought the man, looking carefully around.

Slightly lower was another three chairs. Two of them were in front, before the control panels, and the center chair also stood on platform, but the smaller.

While the technology, installed on the bridge seemed to be familiar, similar to Lanteans or Asgard, it architectural design and materials of whole structure was roughly different. It was a compound of metal, crystal and something, what seemed to be a organic materials. As if Hydra, in a precise manner, connected in one Lanteans and Wraith technology, thought the man.

\- Impressive ship - he finally said, appreciatively.

\- Thank you, on behalf of the builders - Li'mea said with a slight smile and looked behind him. - We can fly away, Jee'tial - she added.

Woolsey looked in the same direction.

The one of the males in response nodded and sat on the highest-situated chair, putting his hands on something what was looked like a control panel in a control chair from Atlantis. Moments later the ship moved away from the station, and then, far behind the main window, been opened a hyperspace window. Immediately afterwards the Sea Falcon made the jump.

\- I thought it is captain's chair - said Richard.

\- No. It is the pilot's chair - she explained politely. - Contrary to popular belief, it is from pilot depends a lot... For example, during the fight. Therefore, the pilot's chair is the highest - she pointed with her hand. - To none from the crew did not disturb him.

\- I understand.

\- Please, let's get to my office - she said, pointing to the side door, then walked toward them. - Like all Hydra, I'm very curious of your world. So, if you do not have anything against it, let me ask you a few questions.

\- Of course. I will gladly answer on all - he said, entering into the next room.

There was not to large and beyond the desk, chair, few shelves on the walls and a couch by the window, there was virtually nothing else.

The lights came on automatically, brightening the gloom prevailing inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

 ** _Waiting_** **.**

 **"…S** tarburst suddenly opened his eyes.

It seemed to him that he heard a familiar and disturbing sound - the sound of engines the Lanteans scout ships.

When he was planning to escape from their small freighter, he had no illusions that the enemy no so easily be fooled and concludes that they both died in the explosion. But he had hoped that the search will not last too long. Lanteans forces were too spread, and most of them was focused on protecting their city. And yet, at time to time someone of their ships still managed to find a Wraith ground base and attack - more or less effective. Just as was the case this time.

The officer looked at the young Queen, still sleeping next to him, and for a moment he forgot about the chasing. He smiled slightly and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

She was so calm... and so beautiful, he thought.

And now she was also his.

After so many years of hiding his feelings, he finally was able to take her in his arms and confess what he feels for her. Finally, he might be close to her... to be with her - with his only light in these dark times.

He kissed her gently on the head and he carefully pulled back, to stand up. The sound that woke him, had repeated, reminding him of the danger. He went into the first cave and carefully looked out. The heaven above the snowy mountains was black and full of stars, among which dominated three sickles of distant moons.

Now the sound of the engines was much clearer.

So, they still are there, he thought. They continue to comb the area in searching of two Wraith. That's too bad. He had hoped that Lanteans have long since given up, and they will be able to safely reach to the gate. But now it can be much more difficult. And additionally the gate could be monitored.

He would have done this on Lanteans spot.

Someone's warm hand, touching his shoulder, interrupted his thoughts.

He looked the other way, right on Snow smiling gently to him.

\- Why are you standing here? Something wrong? - she asked with concern, moving her fingers gently across his cheek.

He took her hand in his and touched her lips in a kiss.

\- I've heard Lanteans scout ships... They still looking for us.

The Queen looked alarmed at the sky.

\- You want to move on?

\- No. It would not be reasonable - he said. - They probably scoured the area for signs of life or heat sources... One of the ships flew close. And if they did not detect us, it means that this cave is somehow shielded... Maybe it's these crystals - a gesture he nodded into the cave.

\- So, let's go back there. Here they can discover us, and in the cave we are safely - she said, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him passionately on the lips. - Besides, there is warmer ... And I'm going warm up you even more - she added and purred softly into his ear.

The Wraith felt like whole his body piercing slight shudder. It was very pleasant feelings, which make the blood in his veins began to circulate faster, and heart sped up.

Then Snow grabbed his hand and inviting entailed in the direction of the second cave.

Starburst smiled with satisfaction.

\- Before dawn we will have to move on - he said. - When the scouts will fly over another area.

\- I see... But so far I want you to focus your mind only on one thing - she said, smiling provocatively.

\- What's that? - he asked, pretending that he did not guesses.

\- Me.

\- You always absorb my mind.

\- But never completely - she said and pulled him to kissed again. - But now you're only my - she whispered.

The Wraith growled softly with satisfaction and he again touched her lips. Warm and soft.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. And when he picked her up, to take back to their bedroll, she wrapped her thighs around his waist... **"**

.

.

 **A** 'he'ye stopped for a moment, checking the readings on her handheld computer, then she furrowed slightly.

The device was the size of earthly laptop, but thinner, and in addition could be folded like a concertina, to the width of a few centimeters.

The electronic map showing the region of city, where were three dots, denote a forms of life. But this section should be empty, she thought, a little surprised and she moved in that direction.

Initially, the corridor was empty, but when she turn in another, she saw two soldiers. The men immediately raised a gun at her. She stopped suddenly, frightened at first, but then she moved calmly away.

\- I'm sorry, but you must going to the gate room - she said politely.

\- It's impossible. We have orders from Colonel Sheppard - said one of them.

\- You do not understand. In half an hour we will begin the first test and we will be have to cut off many unnecessary section. Including this...

She paused, stopping a few feet in front of them, and then frowned. She tilted her head slightly, as if listening for... Only now she sensed something... barely palpable feeling of a someone presence. Very specific presence.

She suddenly looked at the two men.

\- You have there a Wraith...

It was more of a statement than a question.

The soldiers looked quickly at each other, not knowing what to say... and what reaction they could expect from female. But she only touched a small earpiece and she turned to them a sideways.

\- Colonel Sheppard, here A'he'ye... please respond - she said.

\- Here Sheppard... What's the problem?

\- I'm two levels below. Ones of the door are guarded by two your men... Please, come here...

For a moment there was silence in the earpiece, and then a man's voice answered again:

\- I'll be there - said John and he hung up, looking at his friends gathered in the control room. - How did she found out about Todd?

\- ...Hydra have telepathic abilities. Maybe she sensed him - Sam suggested.

\- Great - he muttered and walked unhappy toward the staircase to get to two levels below.

When he reached the place, the young female just watched carefully the door... and the two soldiers uncertainly had watched her.

\- What's going on? - asked the colonel.

\- We're not sure, sir... She just staring at the door - said one of his subordinates.

\- He sensed me when I was checking who is there - A'he'ye said calmly. - He tried to scan me, so I made it clear to him that my mind is stronger than his... Besides he is weak - she said and looked at the man. - This, what you giving him, is no longer sufficient to satisfy his hunger.

Her voice was as calm as before... did not accuse them of anything, nor expressed dissatisfaction. It was as gentle as her glance.

\- We know - John said again.

\- I even don't want to know why are you keeping him here - she said, and only now her voice was changed to a more emphatic. - But after some time you'll have to move him. This section will be disconnected during the test, so please look for him some other room - she informed him and moved on, to suddenly stop after only two steps.

She again looked at the door, then walked away.

Sheppard looked after her for a moment, and then moved his hand before the control panel opening the door. The metal plate jumped to the side, revealing a tall Wraith, who one hand holding his head.

Starburst's yellow eyes looked reproachfully at the colonel.

\- It was not Teyla? - he growled.

\- No... Get your things. Soon we will have to move you.

\- Again?

\- I'm also not happy because of it, but apparently will be necessary to cut off this section of the tower, so be prepared at any time move your green ass - he retorted a little irritated. - And you not try any tricks. In case of any problems, they have to orders shoot you - he said, jerking his thumb at the soldiers.

\- Yes, I remember - the Wraith almost growled, throwing them short, unpleasant look, then he looked again at the colonel. - Who is she?... She has a strong mind.

\- A'he'ye?... Her people called Hydra...

\- Hydra? - he repeated, slightly surprised. - They live in underwater cities ?

\- Yes... You heard of them?

\- Only in the stories the oldest of us - he almost muttered. - They disappeared at the beginning of the war with Lanteans, but no one knows why and where they gone.

\- Yeah... they mentioned that had left Pegasus because of the war and they settled in this galaxy... Nice race... They help us in Atlantis modernization, so that we will be able connect their ZPM - colonel boasted. - A'he'ye is one of the best Hydra scientists in the field.

\- The ZPM?... Hmm, the Oldest mentioned that Hydra technology was comparable to Lanteans... What do they want in instead? - he asked.

\- It just so happens that nothing.

Todd grinned corner of his mouth.

\- No one is so selfless, John Sheppard... Your race also often requires something in return for a favor - he pointed out.

\- But not Hydra... Like I said, they are a very nice... people - he was not sure if it's a good term. - Besides, they do it, because apparently they were waiting for us... They have their prophecy from the Ancients, who ascending, that we will arrive to this galaxy, and that we will be needed their help... And they just fulfill this prophecy.

\- Ten thousand years of experience has taught me that there is always another side... - Starburst said with a note of irony, and he looked somewhere behind the man, but this time not on his subordinates, but coming back by the corridor a young female.

The colonel also glanced over his shoulder.

\- If you think that we must to moved him, so, maybe you have idea where? - John asked with a hint of irony.

\- The best would be closest to the gate room... I suggest some office... like your commander. It is partly glazed, so, you will be able watch him all the time - she said. - We still have a few smaller force field generators. It could be arranged so that... the Wraith, does not spill out.

She looked at the Commander. He watched her carefully. She felt even haw he tried again look into her mind, but enough her one quickly response and Starburst again felt a headache.

\- Are you sure that would be enough? - he made sure.

\- If I was not, I would did not propose to you this, Colonel Sheppard...

She did not finish. The main light in the corridor flickered and then went out.

Remaining only emergency lights.

\- The ZPM died - said Rodney's voice in their earpiece. - We switch the rest of the systems on the naquadah reactors.

\- Just quickly - urged him colonel and then looked at the young female. - How much will take you to prepare such room?

\- A maximum ten minutes... if someone help me.

\- Do it.

\- Is it enough if we set up only field generators at the entrance, or you wish to mounted them around the room?

\- ...And how many you have? - he asked.

\- I suppose it is about twenty... to secure the door be enough only four.

\- So, I thinking that it enough only at the door - he said. - The rest can be useful to us later.

A'he'ye nodded and she walked toward the stairwell.

The man watched her for a moment, then looked at the Wraith.

\- Get ready to the relocating - he said and moved his hand in front of the control panel door.

The metal plate moved up again, closing Starburst in his temporary cell.

Again he left alone in the darkness... Only he with his thoughts and memories.

And since he was imprisoned in Atlantis, he had a lot of time to thinking... and on memories from the past.

.

.

 **D** octor Daniel Jackson waited with Teyla Emmagan in a big hall for the arrival of the Hydra ship which had to bring the Atlantis crew.

With them waited also Council Chairwomen, and several of her subordinates.

It is not proper that new guests not welcomed none from the Council, in particular, that one of the newcomers will be earthly commander of Lanteans city.

The dual metal door slid open finally, showing a female in bright uniform and accompanying her a bolding man with glasses. Right behind them walked more people, looking around with interest.

\- Welcome to Aquandi... I'm Mi'na'ri, third daughter of E'na'yo from Sea Dragon Clan - presented herself a female. - I conduction the Hydra Council.

The man nodded.

\- Richard Woolsey, commander of Atlantis... We are very grateful to you for your help.

\- The pleasure is on our side, Mr. Woolsey. We hope that you will spend a nice time here... Your quarters are ready... We also hope that later you will agree to spare us a some attention.

\- Of course... I also wanted to ask the Council of the meeting - he said.

\- In that case, we will be waiting for you... Meanwhile, please make yourself comfortable. Your friends have already familiar with our city, but if necessary we provide a help... And now, please forgive us, but the rest of the Council are very interesting Le'mea rapport - she added, glancing at the commander of the ship.

\- Of course... I understand.

Both females nodded slightly and started down the wide corridor.

The other Hydra pointed guests this same direction, inviting them to go to their new quarters.

\- How was the trip? - Daniel asked.

\- Nicely, quiet and fast - he said. - Whereas the view after reaching the place... Have you seen the planet from orbit? - he asked, pointing to the top of his finger.

\- It's actually a moon of the gas giant - Jackson corrected him. - One of ten.

\- Yes, I know... I'm showed me the local planetary system on the hologram during the flight, and presented, a roughly, history of her people... It's really a fascinating story.

\- We also get to know it - she said Teyla.

Woolsey slowed and stepped aside, allowing people to get ahead. He wanted to move away slightly from their hosts. The other two looked at him a little surprised.

\- What are your observations, so far, about the Hydra? - he asked almost whispering.

\- Well... they are nice and seem to be honest - Daniel said calmly. - So far I have not noticed that they tried to hiding something from us. They gladly answered on all of our questions.

\- I also have the same impression - admitted Emmagan. - It's really very nice race. Despite the very high level of technology, they appreciate the simple things. I never felt here like someone worse. They treat us really well... We were even, with Dr. Jackson, witness their hospitality for a group of one of the indigenous communities.

\- They are Oregovs. One of the races, with whom Hydra maintain a barter - Daniel said. - The level of their development resembles our few hundred years ago... Besides, apparently like is on most of the local planets... They are a simple, agricultural people, but Hydra treat them as equals... I managed even a little talk with them in private. One of them is very curious, and some time ago he learned from Hydra our language... He said that since he remember, Hydra always treated them very well and justly... The local nations consider Hydra with the kind of carers. They ever refused to help when was needed. In truth, they try not to interfere with the natural development of the local community, but when an emergency occurs, they help... For example, three years ago, Hydra stopped the epidemic that decimated one of the inhabited planets.

\- Altruistic society.

\- That's what I said... but Hydra admitted it's not entirely so - Jackson said with a slight smile what a bit surprised the man. - The rescue of those people and so was in their interest. They also keeping with them a trade. Besides, as I mentioned, they intervene only as a last resort... That does not alter the fact that the local peoples very respects Hydra because they respect them.

\- Apparently, in this galaxy, inhabited planets are not as numerous as in the Pegasus and the Milky Way. Here Ancestors did not spread the life - Teyla added. - It is one of the reasons why Hydra, as they admitted, very appreciate each of the local people... However, we are also treated well from the beginning. Therefore, I believe that it is just part of their culture to respect others, regardless of level of their technological development. Especially that Hydra really care about living in harmony with nature and not to harm the planet by their actions.

\- I understand your concern - Daniel said. - We also were a little skeptical at the beginning... That's why I think that, despite our words, would be best if you know them personally and decide... At us they had exerted a good impression, and we believe that maintaining contact with them would be in the best interest of the Earth... or even the Pegasus galaxy.

\- The more, that they said, that one day they are going to return to his home planet - Teyla added.

\- Yes, I know... Le'mea mentioned about this during the flight... They have some... prophecy, saying that one day the Wraith reign will pass and Hydra will return on their home planet - he said and sighed. - I have to admit that, so far, they exerted on me a very positive impression... Unfortunately, instinct tells me to be as careful - he admitted.

\- I understand very well what you're talking - said archaeologist. - This is why we have decided that for now we will be only observe carefully the situation and not to take hasty decisions... You asked, however, about our current feelings about Hydra, so we responded.

\- I see... - began Woolsey but he not finish.

They left corridor, entering to the main hall of the city, resembling more of a giant square with tower in the middle than the interior of the building.

The man almost opened his mouth in surprise at this breathtaking view.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

 ** _First strike._**

 **"...T** he day was coming to an end when he finally decided to leave the cave.

They could not wait any longer. Every hour of delay distancing them from returning to their people... and increased the risk detecting them by the Lanteans.

Starburst at the beginning wondered why their enemy was still unable to locate them and then he remembered the last readings, which he noticed on the monitor of the ship. In the local mountains was something strange, some kind of electromagnetic interference caused disturbances in the sensor. It thus they were able reach so far.

And now they have also better chance to get to the gate located in the valley.

Unfortunately, road to the valley was long and dangerous, leading among the snow-covered peaks, where was relatively easy to see from the sky two moving people, dressed in dark things. Therefore he decided that the rest of road they should travel at night.

Snowflake looked at the dark, purple sky trying to see or hear Lanteans ships... but outside was almost deafening silence, broken only by the quiet wind whistling between the rocks.

\- If we hurry up, in the morning we should go down to the valley - Burst said.

\- Do you think that they will not search the area at night?

\- More I have hope that the local rocks will interferes all their sensors, as before... Otherwise, long ago they should find us. Even in the cave - he said and gave her his hand.

She smiled softly and grabbed his hand, followed him.

Passing through the rock courtyard, they passed the hole into which he previously almost fell. In truth, it was back buried by snow, but Burst still well remember where it was. Then left them only rock canyon... and open space.

For a moment Snow wished that they could not stay any longer in that cave. There was even a cozy, and with him she felt safe... and happy there. Besides, when they get back, she again becomes the Queen... and he the Commander of one of the many ships fighting against the Lanteans.

But such was their destiny. Their fate... and duty.

She just had hoped that, after all, they still will be have a chance to be together. Even if only for a short time...

Starburst leaned out of the rocky isthmus and looked around. Then he looked at Snow and smiled slightly.

\- We can move - he said.

She nodded only and followed him.

They could not go side by side.

It was too dangerous. Someone had to wade the trail and check the road is safe.

The female looked one more time quickly on the rocks, among which they found the shelter, then she quickened her pace... **"**

.

.

 **T** he Atlantis gate room was almost empty.

Most of the group was busy with the tasks assigned to them with modernization of the city, and the only person left in the room was Amelia Banks... again alone, thought the young woman and she sighed heavily.

\- Colonel Carter? - she said finally to the small communicator in her ear.

\- Yes? - a woman's voice answered her.

\- May be I do something to eat? - she proposed.

\- Excellent idea.

\- Only without citrus - a male voice added.

Amelia smiled slightly, rising from her chair.

\- Yes, I remember Dr. McKay... - she began, slightly amused, when suddenly her attention turned lighting up symbols on the gate. - Unannounced wormhole - she said into the earpiece and she quickly turned to the DHD console to run the gate shield.

\- I'm going there - she heard Sheppard's answer.

Energy field flashed inside the metal circle, holding back the energy vortex before firing forward.

The woman watched tensely what will happen next. Did something will smash on the shield, preventing the enters the room. But to her surprise, nothing happened. The tunnel just remained open.

And then energy shield suddenly disappeared.

Surprised at first, Amelia touched again one of the buttons on the console, but without any effect.

\- Colonel? I think someone turned off the gate shield...

She did not finish. From the water surface of stargate flowed, into the room, a small metal ball, to rotate slowly on its axis.

\- ...Amelia? ...Amelia what happens?

The man's voice coming out from the earpiece turned her attention again.

\- It must be some... probe - she whispered.

\- Get out of there immediately - he commanded. - I'll be there soon.

\- Yes, sir, - she said, glancing at the ball all the time, then she quickly flashed toward the the back stairs, to move them down.

However, she even not get down on the floor below, when she meet the colonel.

\- Go to the rest - he almost whispered. - I'll see what happens.

The woman nodded only and walked away, down the stairs.

Sheppard moved up, to the control center.

Entering the control room, he leaned in order not to be detected. Then, hiding behind a wall below the window, he glanced toward the gate.

The men, who had just passed through the gate, they wore familiar Lantean costumes, although these were in shades of brown and gray. Among them was also one woman, looking proudly around, while her companions were more cautious, holding their gun up in the event of an attack.

\- Kemayos, take care of the control room - she instructed them in the end. - Mirhas, Neuto... take a few men and searching the nearby rooms.

Each of them without a word made her commands, moving out in different directions. John quickly went back on the stairs, but he remained close enough to still be able hear anything.

\- Commander ?! - Kemayos said from the terrace, stopping in front of few boxes. - This is Hydra equipment.

The woman looked at him and quickly walked over to him to also see the find.

\- So, these tadpoles came here before us - she snapped. - Find them! I want them alive... They will serve us for exchange. The Council will give everything in exchange for their lives - she said with satisfaction.

The others dispersed quickly.

In the gate room stay only two guards and their leader... and a man called Kemayos... That's good, thought John. The more scattered they are, the easier will be get rid of them, he concluded, and quietly walked down the stairs to get back to the others.

The woman looked carefully at the control center.

Equipment, which was there, she knew well from only Lanteans ship surviving to the present time. In truth, the ship was no longer capable of interplanetary travels, but remained there knowledge and technology still served her people... Although, now, only a few were predisposed to using this technology.

\- This is not a Hydra devices - the man said, looking at one of the laptops.

\- I noticed - she almost snapped.

\- Ours?

\- I do not think so... It is too primitive for Lanteans technology... Maybe it is the work of humans whom, somehow, managed to take control of the city... Run all the systems and perform diagnostics - she said.

\- With this may be a problem - he said pessimistically, and she looked at him. - The main power supply was exhausted, and this one which works, maintain some power generators... I am afraid that the whole city is practically dead - he said, looking at her.

The woman gritted her teeth and growled.

She wanted to say something, when suddenly the almost all lights went out, plunging the entire tower in almost complete darkness.

Remained only emergency light, allowing them to see anything.

\- You find the generators and switch them - she spit out. - And find those people... I want them alive. They probably have a lot of knowledge about city, so, they can be useful.

\- Yes, Commander - he replied obediently and left the room.

.

.

 **"…T** he hike in the night, through the mountains, turned out to be more secure and favorable for their eyes, but much more exhausting physically.

The wind had become not so much colder, as stronger, greatly complicating their walking through high snow.

But it was safer. During the day, they would be well visible from above. While now, although illuminated by the glow of the two moons, they practically did not different from other shadows on the snow surface. Especially, that the local electromagnetic field probably disturbed the operation of all sensors on the board Lanteans machines. Including infrared, thought Starburst. Otherwise, they have been founded long time ago have been found.

Therefore, they traveled tirelessly all night, so that, as soon as possible, to get closer to the valley and situated there gate. In truth the Wraith was well aware of the fact that Lanteans will be waiting there for them… but they had no choice. It was their only way out… to get out of this planet. And about this how they make it, he will be worried when they will arrive on the place…

Starburst stopped. Before them stretched disputes glacier, riddled with numerous cracks. Entering here, they will have to been even more careful. Such area often was unstable, and the cracks was covered by a thin layer of snow. But it was the shortest way to the valley. Because the glacier fell directly into the valley several kilometers away.

\- You treads exactly where I – Burst said. – Such places can be very deceptive. The area seems to be stable, but it is only a thin layer of snow or ice.

\- I think that until now I did not realize how risky is to occupy of scouts – she granted, following in his footsteps. – Although, probably and so I will know only part of what you come across all time… As says my father: occupational risk.

\- The Oldest sometimes use strange terms… though probably at Patria everyone understood them…

He paused. His attention was caught by dark shape in the distance, rapidly approaching in their direction. It moved just above the glacier, kicking up clouds of light snow.

\- Lanteans – he growled and looked around. – Quickly. We return between those rocks – he added, pointing a hand to the direction from which they came.

The path, which they came here, leads among small rocks. But it was the only place where they could hide now… and try to defend. The Wraith knew well the possibilities of the machine which he saw. It was a lightly armored, two-seater vehicle armed in a gun of energy missiles, and able to moving in a different area, thanks to antigravity device.

He met these machines many times and knew how to fight with them. Unfortunately now, the only weapon as he had, was a stunner and two grenades… which he was intended to use after reaching to the gate. But in this situation he would be have to use it now… if Lanteans discover them.

\- Get down here and do not move – he said, pulling her down, then he glanced quickly in the direction of the vehicle.

The machine was already very close and probably soon will directed to the path.

\- What you want to do? – Snowflake whispered.

\- I have two grenades… If I could get to them enough close, I would be able to immobilize the vehicle… This is our only option – he said. – Their gun is too strong. They'll kill us after the first shot – he added pessimistically, again looking carefully behind the rocks. – I just need to quickly come up some diversion, to distract their attention.

\- It can be arranged – Snow said. – Just do not miss – she added and before he realized with the sense of her words, she ran out behind the rocks, heading up the path.

Starburst swore under his breath and reached quickly to the backpack after grenades.

The vehicle stopped just on his height and now divide them only the rocks.

\- Stop, Wraith, or we'll shoot – said a male voice from the speaker.

But the female turned suddenly to the right and disappeared between the rocks. Rotary cannon on the roof the machine turn around in that direction and fired a single missile of energy. Parts of huge boulder fell apart into a fine dust.

Sitting near on the ground Snow shrank even more.

\- Give up, and will guarantee to you a fair treatment – the man said.

\- You try to guess where I have your guarantee! – screamed from the top a young Queen.

Burst smiled at her words, slightly amused, then ran out behind the rocks to jump nimbly on the vehicle. He placed quickly two grenades at the front of shooting turret and jumped off the machine, again hiding between the rocks.

Sitting inside two Lanteans, peering out through a small, oblong viewfinder, now they looked up, listening intently.

Their sensors were still disturbed by the electromagnetic field from the rocks … although, here much less. Bud and so they still had a problem with a correct reading of incoming data.

\- I told you that the sensor pointed on two – snapped the pilot.

\- I think he jumped – added his colleague.

\- Turn the gun in the left – he said.

The second Lantean without a word made command.

The upper part of the vehicle began to rotate, and lying there grenades rolled over with small recess, in which placed it the Wraith.

Starburst with slightly panic had watched this.

\- No, no, nooo! – he called and again ran out behind the rocks, to catch the grenades rolling down from the machine.

\- What was that? – asked the co-pilot at the sound of metal against on metal.

Then both of them began to listening.

Starburst fell to the ground just a few meters below the Lanteans vehicle… and his eyes widened at the sight of two grenades in his hands. He held his breath for a moment, then he suddenly threw the metal objects in front of him and he picked up sharply.

But it was too late to escape.

The first grenade exploded just before the shooting turret, followed by the second, creating a cloud of fire, which swallowed the upper part of the machine. The explosion tore in the hull a large hole, causing a short circuit and overload in numerous systems. In only a few of seconds the secondary explosions quickly engulfed the entire metal structure.

The vehicle swayed when the anti-gravity device began to fail, and then everything swallowed a big ball of fire, hurling metal shrapnel in all directions… and one Wraith on the rocks.

Starburst groaned loudly when the force of the explosion threw him on a boulder like a rag doll. He lost his breath for a moment. And then he felt a stabbing pain in every nook and cranny of his body, when he slid limply to the ground. On the end he starting to roll slowly down.

The whole area lit up the yellow-orange glow, creating a fanciful play of light and shadow on the snow cover.

Snowflake peered out cautiously from her hiding place, but the only thing she was able to see was a burning debris the Lanteans machine sliding down the path or falling from above right on the glacier… **"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

 ** _Hide and Seek_** **.**

 **J** ohn Sheppard entered to the room and quickly closed the door behind him.

The gathered inside persons looked at him, dressing off the bulletproof vests and preparing weapons.

\- What's the situation? - Sam asked immediately.

\- I guess that they are a local Lanteans, about which Hydra mentioned... I counted fifteen. They are led by a woman - he said. - They split out around the city, searching A'he'ye... Exactly. Where is she? - he asked, suddenly noticing her absence.

\- I do not know. She only said that she has an idea and she ran out... Missing also Radek. He was off the naquadah generators and come here - she said.

\- Great - he murmured. - Just what we were missing... You split up and I go find them - he added, taking a rifle and backpack, then returned to the door. - Oh, those Lanteans probably also use stunners... from what I noticed... I do not know exactly how to treat them, so, if necessary, you shoot to kill... I do not think that they will be wanted give back to us the Atlantis voluntarily - he muttered again and moved his hand before control panel.

Two metal plates slid open and the colonel looked carefully into the hallway. It was empty.

\- Good luck - Carter said.

\- You too - he replied and quickly walked out of the room, glancing at the life detector.

Fortunately, the small screen did not show any dots, which would point to anyone's presence.

.

.

 **O** ne of the soldiers guarding the door to the quarters, where was the Wraith, looked down the corridor, raising the gun immediately at the sight of two coming people. However, he left quickly the rifle, recognizing his commander and accompanying to him scientist.

\- The others are in the armory. You join to them - told Sheppard, approaching to the guards. - Colonel Carter will tell you what to do... I'll take care of the Wraith.

\- Yes, sir - both men answered and they immediately moved in the designated direction.

Radek watched after them, until they disappeared around a corner, then he turned and frowned slightly.

\- They really have seen Sheppard? - he asked with a slight disbelief.

The young female smiled.

\- Yes. For us it is a simple illusion.

\- I, all the time, saw you.

\- Because I did not affected on your mind - A'he'ye said slightly amused and moved her hand before the control panel.

The metal plate jumped to the side, revealing figure sitting on a bunk, in the darkness.

Starburst looked a little surprised at the person who was standing in the doorway.

\- The city was attacked by the Lanteans - she said gravely. - Descendants of those with whom your people fought during the Great War... But those here are far from their ancestors. They are greedy and do not count with others. And probably they want to reclaim Atlantis... I'll give you a free hand, Wraith. But you know that if they get caught you, any other captivity will issue to you as a moment of relaxation, in comparison with what they will prepare for you.

The Commander did not answer right away. He rose from his bunk and just slowly walked toward her.

Zelenka instinctively stepped back.

\- I'm too weak to fight... This what I have left, barely keeps me alive...

\- I can make you stronger - the female voice did not change.

\- How? - he asked, slightly confused.

A'he'ye opened her mouth to reply, when suddenly, behind the corner of corridor, emerged the two men. They immediately reached for theirs weapon.

\- Do not try to run away - said one of them. - And without any tricks, or you will be stunned.

The young female and scientist lifted their hands, turning slowly in the direction of Lanteans soldiers.

\- What you have there? - asked the second men, when they came closer.

\- One of the generators - she lied.

\- Stand back - he ordered, gesture indicating the opposite wall.

A Hydra female nodded, and with Zelenka, she dutifully stepped back.

The soldiers came closer to the open room, looking inside, but corner of eye still watching young female and the man.

This, what was inside, surprise them when in the dim room they saw slightly glowing eyes and white hair. Both men instinctively stepped back, opening eyes wide with disbelief.

This moment of inattention was enough A'he'ye. Instantly she focused on soldiers and then she made a quick movement of head towards the wall.

They both hits impetuously in the wall, as if repelled in back by an invisible force, and slightly stunned, they slide to the floor.

The female instantly jumped to them and grabbed their weapons, to fired at each of them a single pulse.

\- How many tricks you know? - asked finally Zelenka, surprised.

\- ...A few ...But we do not praise this, because of them - she said, then looked at him and smiled gently. - They believe that each of us has only one gift. What gives to us, if necessary, element of surprise.

\- They are your enemies? - Starburst asked surprised, leaving the room. - I've heard that Hydra are peaceful towards the other races.

\- And so it is... But as I said, Lanteans living in this galaxy, has long strayed from the path of their ancestors... Lanteans for Atlantis were not saints, but they had the honor and the rules... Those here, not deserve on this city - she said with clear contempt. - If they get Atlantis, they will be threat to everyone... And I'm not talking only about this galaxy - she added gravely, looking him into the eyes.

\- I understand - the Wraith almost mumbled.

\- Good - she said and gave Radek one of Lanteans guns. - They are your... You strengthen itself. There are many more and each of them is well-trained warrior... though not very intelligent, as could be seen - she throwing the Wraith last look, then walked down the corridor.

\- You can't be serious? - scientist protested, looking after her. - A'he'ye?

\- He will be needed us to recover Atlantis, Dr. Zelenka - she said calmly, without stopping.

The man for a moment looked for her in disbelief, then glanced quickly at the Wraith, corrected glasses on his nose and quickly caught up a young female.

Starburst watched them, and when they both disappeared around a corner, crouched before the first of Lantean and growled softly with satisfaction, tearing his uniform.

Then, a quick movement, he put a hand to his chest.

Flowing into body stimulant made, that the young man woke up only in order to feel like the Wraith sucking his life.

.

.

 **J** ohn was struggling with one of the Lantean soldiers, when suddenly the men stopped and slumped to the floor. The colonel looked at first at him, little surprised, and then down in the corridor.

More than a dozen meters away stood a young Hydra female, still pointing a stunner. Next to her stood Zelenka.

\- You not like them to much, are you? - noted carefully the Czech.

\- When I was a child, they killed hundreds of our forefathers, including my parents, firing on ships evacuating Ikha people - she almost hissed by teeth, coming closer. - This event meant that they became our enemies. Until then we tried to live with them in peace, in so far as possible. But after that day we lost to them the remains of the respect as we have for every living beings.

\- Good to know that I not should piss off you - Sheppard joked. - Where have you been? - he asked, already gravely.

\- A'he'ye wanted to contact with her people from reserve control room and call for help - Radek said.

\- Good plan... But you could wait until I get back.

\- There was not time... Besides, I had to do something along the way - she said calmly.

\- What's that?

The female did not answer.

She did not have to. She already sensed that in the corridor appeared a tall Wraith.

The all three of them looked at him. He looked much better than it was a few minutes ago. His cheeks were not so sunken and his eyes were not red-rimmed.

However, female knew, that he still had not regained his full strength. For so exhausted from hunger Wraith, like him, two Lanteans is still not enough.

\- How did you get out of the room? - colonel said firmly.

\- She let me go - he answered calmly.

John looked reproachfully at the young female, then frowned.

\- What have you done to my people? - he asked, suspiciously.

\- Nothing... I only convinced them that I am you and I sent them to the rest of us... He will needed to us. Would distract Lanteans attention. They not expect find here the Wraith - she said calmly.

\- And how many he had already feed on? - colonel asked, mockingly.

\- For now, only two - Burst said. - But that's still not enough to regain full strength after this your... protein intravenous infusion - he added with a hint of irony.

\- Hey! Thanks to this you are still alive - protested John.

\- Yes, it's true - he admitted calmly. - I note only that this treatment is still very far from... at least, satisfying us results.

\- It's okay... Only you are whimsical - Sheppard cut off, not really knowing how to repay to him, then looked at the young female. - Are you sure that you may contact with your planet?

\- Yes. I know how to send a subspace signal that does not require a lot of energy... I need only your generator.

\- Fine. So, let's go before the others get here.

\- And what about him? - Starburst asked, pointing to the unconscious soldier.

\- We'll leave him.

\- Alive? It is unreasonable - the Wraith noticed ironically, again.

John growled softly under his breath.

\- OK... Make use of him... Just do this quickly - he commanded sharply and moved toward the crossing of corridors to turn right.

.

.

 **S** amantha Carter glanced quickly behind the corner and ran to the other side of gateway. There she was able better take a look on the dining room.

Several Lanteans soldiers rummage among their inventories, snacking last pieces of the cake

\- Three - she whispered, looking at the two soldiers which A'he'ye send back. - One quick shot for everyone - she added.

The men nodded only and they prepared to attack.

The woman looked again into the room, making sure that the attackers did not detect their presence, then she gestured to attack.

The all three quietly ran out from their hiding, to get the closest Lanteans. And before they could react, single shot from rifles, one by one, reached goals. The men slid to the floor.

Only then McKay and Banks joined to the groups, to help them hide the bodies.

\- They are very careless - Sam said, glancing on the table, on which lay a small device to detecting a life signs. - They even did not turn on the detector.

\- A'he'ye said that they are arrogant - Amelia recalled. - Maybe it's because they do not consider us as a threat?

\- Or they expected only a civilians... Anyway, we not should lose vigilance... And especially ignore them...

She did not finish.

From a side corridor emerged a few men in brownish-gray uniform, immediately reaching for their weapon at the sight of groups of people.

Stunning impulse quickly knocked to the ground one of Sheppard's subordinates.

Carter shoot almost at the same time, however, the Lantean make a dodge and the bullet hit him in the shoulder.

Seeing, that he not has chance with numerically predominant the enemy, he backed out to the corridor, from which he came, and turn on the communicator.

\- Commander. People have guns - he said, without stopping. - They shot me. I'm going back to the gate room.

\- I understand - growled in response a woman's voice, and in another part of the tower, voice owner looked angrily at his deputy. - Gather here immediately everyone. We need to regroup... If they want to play in the soldiers, we show them how to do it - she said with the smirking.

.

.

 **A** 'he'ye stopped in front of one of the doors and moved her hand in front of the control panel.

The metal plate immediately jumped to the side, revealing a dark room.

John raised his rifle, illuminating the room.

\- As for me, it is unnecessary, Colonel Sheppard - said female. - I can see well enough - she explained politely and pointed to a small stack of boxes, which left Hydra. - The necessary communication device is there.

The scientist came closer to her, looking at what the young female pulled out from one of the boxes. It was a small oval of about an one centimeter thick and the eight centimeter in diameter. It sparkled slightly like a opal.

\- You always taking it with you? - the colonel asked suspiciously.

The female looked at him and smiled a little maliciously by corner of her mouth.

\- We suspected that Lanteans might be able to detect arrival of Atlantis, using devices from their ship - she said. - In truth the ship is no longer able to fly, but we know that some of its equipment still works... So, just in case, we added this device to the equipment.

\- You could tell us - he pointed out to her.

\- We not want to unnecessarily stressed you... We were not sure our theory.

The colonel did not answered. He walked only closer, glancing into the box, to pull out another object. It reminded to him a fire detectors, he thought.

\- What else do you have here?

\- This is a force field generator - she informed him. - This are used to protect a small area. Mainly inside the building. They can also serve as a kind of... patches when the hull is partially damaged. This allows for the repair of a particular sector without having to isolate it, and wearing uncomfortable suits - she added and looked at the Wraith.

\- And how many do you have? - Sheppard asked.

\- Twenty-four... I think… To secure the hull enough three or four. However, to create a force field in the room, are needed eight, to create the cube...

\- So, we take the eight - he said, and began put them in his backpack. - They can be useful to us later.

Young female again nodded and walked over to the control panel to put there her device.

The Wraith, standing in the doorway, with interesting watched as A'he'ye viewing with concentration the data at her handheld computer, while, standing next to her man looked at everything carefully.

She reminded him of someone... a young Wraith female, who also had a strong mind and was gifted in the technical issues. Just like this young Hydra. Both could create quite an interesting duo, he thought... and he began wonder what might happening with her, now.

Since the death of her mother, she and the rest of the crew from her hive, practically lived as outcasts, surreptitiously trying to stealing to others food stocks. They didn't had their own territory, and joining to any one from alliance, it could prove fatal for some of them.

Their knowledge of various technologies, including Lanteans, was large, but their... partial problems with the subordination of the traditional hierarchy, prevailing in the Wraith society, at the same time made with them cumbersome crew members. Therefore, all of them placed on this one ship... which now wandered somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy.

\- We're done - said finally A'he'ye, interrupting Starburst thoughts.

\- Already? - asked Sheppard, slightly surprised. - You're quick - he added and retreated toward the exit, carefully looking into the corridor.

There was still empty, so he left the room calmly.

\- Thank you... I'll take that as a compliment - said a young female, following him.

\- Because it is - he replied with a smile and went out into the stairwell, heading upward the tower.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

 ** _Round-up - part 1_** **.**

 **A** group of Lanteans soldiers was marched the abandoned corridors of Atlantis, when in the depths of a small hall, between the columns, flashed two shapes.

They moved quickly in that direction, but almost immediately they clung to the walls. The weapon of the people was loud and dangerous. Each of the small metal bullets could hurt them deadly. They've never met anything like it. Indigenous peoples have used only primitive weapons, while Hydra, similar to their own - stunning.

\- Carter, here Sheppard... Where are you? - colonel said to the earpiece between shots.

\- Still in the vicinity messy - a woman's voice answered him. - O'Connor has been stunned, and before we could escape, soldiers came... We are under fire.

\- It's like we are... Try to get, as soon as possible, to reserve wheelhouse... I have a plan - he said, and retreated, covering the remaining three.

\- Roger - Sam said shortly.

John glanced quickly at the Wraith.

\- You could treat them one of these your tricks... You know, these ghosts - he said, shooting to the soldiers moving slowly toward them. - It would be useful some diversion.

\- You mean illusions? - asked A'he'ye.

\- Yes - said Starburst and he focused on Lanteans.

Their minds were weak. A much weaker than their ancestors whom he met during the Great War. In fact, the Wraith stated, that some people are able to put more resistance than the soldiers. It's pathetic how low they fell, he thought with a hint of irony. And once they were proud race. The stargate builders. The Ancestors... And now. Now they are worth less than humans.

A semi-transparent shape flashed between columns... or so it seemed one of the men in brown uniform. He immediately turned the weapon in that direction and fired from his gun. But the shape was still there. Nimbly weaving around the room like a ghost.

\- There's more - he called to his companions.

The two other looked in that direction, to also see... something. And then they also fired. However, also this time none of them hit the target.

The young female watched them intently for a moment, and then she focused. In truth, she never tried this... trick, like call it Colonel Sheppard, on more than one person, but now she decided trying. She had nothing to lose. Even, if the illusion, acted only on a few of them, and only for a moment.

And suddenly, two soldiers who pointed a guns in their direction, they froze motionless.

John held his fire, looking at them surprised, then he looked back.

\- What...?

\- You better hurry up. I do not know how long I'll be able to keep them in this state - said the female. - I never practicing this skill - she explained.

The colonel nodded and walked quickly down the corridor. And as soon as they disappeared around the corner, he stopped at one of the walls and pushed it. The plate twitched, backing away a little, and then split to the side, revealing a small room leading to the next corridor.

\- Come on - he said.

A'he'ye without a word jumped out, to enter to the shaft. Right behind her moved Zelenka, and then the Wraith. Standing on the guard John jumped to inside as the last, all the while carefully watching if someone does not come. The metal plate slip out right behind him, again creating a uniform surface with the rest of the wall.

\- The energy channels? - said a young female, though it was more a statement than a question.

She perfectly knew construction of the city and she was better oriented in its arrangement than people living in them from a few years, stated Sheppard some time ago.

\- Yes. We'll get them to the wheelhouse.

\- For what purpose? - asked calmly Starburst.

\- We will use Hydra force field generators, to secure the room, and then we will let out the air from the rest of the city.

\- You want to strangled them? - asked Radek, slightly surprised.

\- Not necessarily - he admitted. - Enough that they will lose consciousness - he said and led the way.

\- Yes, I know - he almost muttered and walked away, leaning forward a bit.

The corridors were not too high. There was no such need. Repairs was usually performed mechanically or remotely, using repair robots. And yet the city engineers made sure that if necessary someone will be able to move by them freely.

.

.

 **T** he semi-transparent door moved against the archaeologist and a man entered to the room - the command center of the Hydra city.

The gathered there people looked at him.

\- What happened? - he asked, a little worried. - I was informed that I have come here, immediately.

\- I do not know - Woolsey said.

\- We were told the same thing - Teyla added.

She wanted to add something, when they attention turned approaching in their direction Chairwoman of the Council.

\- I'm sorry, that we bothering you, but we received a strange message from Atlantis - said Mi'na'ri, and motion of hand she showed the opposite end of the room.

There were a number of control panels and screens, against which stood her people.

\- What's the message? - Richard asked, following her.

\- Only a three letters: S O S - she answered.

The people looked at each other, slightly surprised.

A female noticed it right away.

\- You know what that means?

\- Yes... Save our souls - Daniel answered immediately. - That's on Earth call for help - he explained.

Mi'na'ri menacing furrowed her eyebrows.

\- Lanteans - she growled.

\- How can you be sure? - Ronon asked, surprised.

Female looked at him.

\- In this galaxy only they have the technology, thanks to they would be able to get into your city... Probably, in the archives of the ship, which they arrived here, they found the access codes to the city - she said and looked at one of the officers. - Order immediately prepare the ships for the flight. We need to hurry, before Lanteans catch those who remained in Atlantis.

\- Yes - said shortly male and returned to his position.

\- You really think that they are so dangerous? - Woolsey said.

\- I'm afraid that, unfortunately, yes... They do not count with other... Among Lanteans are two factions, fighting each other for a long time. And both are led by two very ambitious people who will not stop at nothing to attain their goal. If they would be have to, they does not withdraw even by killing your people... Unless they deemed that their lives can be exchanged for something of value... So, as they probably will do in the case of A'he'ye - she said reluctantly.

\- She will be they hostage.

\- Yes... as long as she will be worth something for them.

\- What do you mean? - Teyla interjected.

\- That she will be their hostage does not mean that they release her, when they will get what they wanted in exchange for her life.

\- We call these people terrorists - Jackson said.

\- So, you know what I mean.

\- Unfortunately, yes - said the scientist.

\- I'm going with you - Dex said firmly. - I know Atlantis very well.

\- Of course. Any help would be useful... Although, in the present situation, the city does not have too many places where you can move - she added.

\- Exactly. The smaller the area, the faster we'll get them.

\- Please do not underestimate them, Mr. Dex. They are very well-trained soldiers... Arrogant and over-confident, which is their weak point, but perfectly familiar with their profession.

\- We also... And we have an advantage over them: we know Atlantis. Even on such a limited area, Sheppard and the rest have many opportunities to hide.

\- So, I hope that they will benefit from them - said female. - Open fight against the Lanteans is a bad idea. Probably, they have outnumbered... And please remember that on the city remained more scientists than soldiers.

\- That's why we want you to fly - Teyla said. - It's more our problem than yours.

Mi'na'ri smiled a little corner of her mouth.

\- Since our peoples has to cooperate, then your problems becoming also our problems - she said, and she looked at the screens.

Jackson and Woolsey looked at her, slightly surprised. In truth, the Hydra whole time were polite and eager to answer a variety of questions, but until now they avoided any talk of establishing cooperation.

Maybe in the meantime, the Council, discussed this issue and has taken a favorable decision for the Earth, thought Daniel. Or maybe, so far, they only "examining" people, making sure that their guests, in the future, can become potential allies. Do they are trustworthy.

.

.

 **A** lnani Calderi stood on the top of the stairs, looking like the last soldiers pass through the gate.

She was a good commander. Sharp, but good. She often heard reports that the people appreciate her. That they trust her. Eventually, she came from a long line of leaders... Although, her people still remembered her infamous ancestor: Dematron Calderi.

He was Chairman of the Lanteans Council and he very well checked in time of peace. However, when came time of the Great War... he committed suicide. He could not take the pressure and the thought that Lanteans could reacted much early. And then, perhaps, the war would be avoided.

She knew this story from a childhood. And the fate of her ancestor haunted her from childhood. Therefore, she swore that she never commit mistakes that made Dematron... that she would never underestimate her opponent.

So, she ordered that the second group choosing Atlantis address, if the first did not call by hour from march out.

When they sent here the probe, its informed them how many people are currently stay in the city and, roughly, what is its technical condition. Therefore, Lantean woman ordered the rest to wait. She did not provided the trouble from a handful of people, but just in case she wanted to have support in the form of a heavily armed branch... which, right now, brought to the city an additional power reactor.

\- Bring it to the main power room and connect it - ordered. - Paleon will show you the way.

The three men nodded and two of them picked up the reactor, moving behind his companion. It was their last hope to regain control over the city systems, without the necessary to using the inefficient generators of people... of with and so was pulled out the part needed to its run. Therefore, the city all the time working on the backup power, supporting the weak lighting and basic systems, such as life support or artificial gravity.

\- I regained control of some systems - said Kemayos from control room.

The woman looked in that direction and came hastily into the room.

\- Finally - she reprimanded him. - Is the internal sensors works? You know that we have only two life detectors.

\- On several nearby levels...

\- It's enough. Hydra force field and so covers only a part of the tower... Show me - she instructed him and she looked at the main screen.

There appeared a computer outline of the city, as the view from the top on one of the levels. Inside were dozen pale-yellow points located in the gate room - it was the heavily armed branch.

Kemayos tapped on the keyboard command and the picture changed to reveal a view of the main tower, from the side.

\- Part of the group is here - he pointed to the room several levels below. - Several moves down the tower...

\- Towards the main power room?

\- Possible... Although I do not understand why, if is exhausted.

\- We so assumed, taking into account the fact that operating systems have been connected to their generators - Alnani said. - And what if they turned off the main power because of some repairs?

\- If they will connect it, enable us to better access...

\- Or they lead to overload - she interrupted him calmly. - I'd do the same if someone attacked the city. I would be prepared to the ultimate solution.

\- The destruction of the city.

\- Exactly.

\- Maybe we should call the reinforcements?... - he said.

But the woman looked at him grimly.

\- Excluded. It is only our success... I want to Lothriel finally met bitter taste of defeat - she snapped. - Our people already go there with the generator. I'll take the rest and we will surprise people. We get rid of those pests from our city once and for all - she said and left the control room, moving down the stairs.

Kemayos knew what she meant, disagreeing on another group of soldiers. She would have to ask Lothriel for help. And those two from years led with each other a "silent war". War, in which the stakes is leadership over Lanteans.

Unfortunately, their "private war" does not affect well on the other...

The man looked like his commander moved along with eight soldiers to the corridor. They were her the best people. Best-trained, most loyal to and trusted. But also the most ruthless. And sending them into battle meant that Calderi has no intention take prisoners.

Maybe only except the Hydra.

They will do everything to recover one of them. Which meant that Lanteans will be able to exchange prisoner on the new power module for the main reactor of the city.

Kemayos quickly noticed that it because the modules is here one of the Hydra. They were preparing Atlantis for connecting the Hydra power modules. And then the city will become invincible. Especially, that they knew where to look for the missing piece: warfare drones.

A whole lot of drones.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

 ** _Round-up - part 2_** **.**

 **S** amantha Carter was little skeptical about the proposal plan how to get rid of Lanteans soldiers. She seemed, however, realize the fact that in the current situation and with the small amount of equipment, which they have, it could be the quickest way to eliminate the invaders... without sacrifices on the side of the people from the Earth.

Or at least that was the plan.

In truth that A'he'ye failed to send the message to Aquandi, calling for help, but even she was not sure if the message and support will arrive on time. Therefore, they could not just hide and wait. They had to do something... I they just were doing.

\- We're almost there - said John to the earpiece.

\- We already finished the calibration of the force field according to A'he'ye instructions - Sam answered.

\- Set them on maximum power - added the young female. - With this load it will be able withstand several hours. And if spite of all Lanteans will open the door, the field will protecting you against them and their weapons.

\- Anyone? - asked McKay somewhat pessimistic tone.

\- Unfortunately, not against each... but I doubt that they brought here... for example, manual ion cannons.

\- What if?

\- McKay? - John growled to the earpiece.

\- What?

\- Shut up... And we stick to the plan. The faster it will do this, the sooner we get rid of... the problem... and we'll see what weapons they took with them - he said. - We're almost there. Soon we get out into the hallway - he added, stopping before crossing.

He pulled from his vest tiny mirror, to use it to explore the area on both sides.

\- Clean - he said, and hiding the instrument.

He wanted to go out into the corridor, when suddenly someone grabbed his arm.

\- No, wait - said A'he'ye. - Someone's coming... We do not have time to go unnoticed.

\- How can you be sure?

\- I can feel them... They are two.

\- You can sense of nearby the Lanteans presence? - Radek ask.

\- Well... It works on the principle... more like life detector - she explained. - I just feel the presence of other forms of life around me. I can determine how big they are and what kind of mood they have.

\- Very interesting - he admitted.

\- So, however, we have a second detector - John joked and he prepared the weapon to fire.

\- They are close - Hydra added.

But the colonel also already know. Steps approaching soldiers have already become clearly audible for him.

He leaned out around the corner and gave the first series of shots. Several bullets hit one of Lanteans. He fell to the ground immediately. However, the second clung to the wall, hiding behind one of the many pillars that run along the entire corridor.

\- Give me the gun - said Todd.

\- Forget it - almost snapped John.

He again opened the fire, to under its cover, run on the other side of the corridor and also hide behind a pillar.

But before he reached the end, the man lying on the ground raised slightly his weapons and fired.

The colonel died almost motionless. Knees buckled beneath him, and before he fell to the ground, he lose his conscious.

The other three looked at him a little confused and suddenly Starburst jumped out of hiding, wanting run up to the Sheppard and take his gun. But before he could catch it, the other Lantean also jumped out from behind the pillar, by running his weapon. Numbing radius hit straight in the Wraith... but this time being attacked did not fall right away, unconscious. His body much better coped with the temporary paralysis of the nervous system, and the Commander only swayed on his feet, trying to keep his balance.

This moment, however, enough the man to run up to him trying to shoot him again, when suddenly, from the crossing, emerged another person.

A'he'ye instantly jumped to the Lantean, she grabbed his wrist to twisted his hand back and the same forcing the man to release his weapon. And then, equally fast, she twisted his arm behind his back, forcing the man to leaned slightly forward and with all the strength she pushed him against the wall.

He hit in the wall with force, he staggered and fell unconscious on the ground.

Then, a young female, grabbed his gun lying on the floor and shot him... just in case.

\- WOW - said Radek after a moment, looking all the time this fight.

A'he'ye looked at him and smiled.

\- Thank you.

Starburst raised little his eyebrow.

\- You fight well... like on peacefully being - he said with a hint of irony.

She looked at him now.

\- My grandfather taught me... He stated that one day it may be useful for me... if I meet Lanteans - she said, and crouched down beside the unconscious colonel, putting a hand to his forehead.

\- What are you doing?

\- We need him conscious - she explained and focusing with closed eyes.

She had to send some of her energy to the man body, in order to offset the effect of paralyzing wave.

After a while Sheppard twitched, then slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He felt uncomfortable tingling in every muscle of his body.

\- Can you walk? - she asked.

\- I think so - he groaned, rising with some difficulty. Then he looked around. - You get this other? - he noticed.

\- Yes... And now hurry up before show up them more - she said and gave him a hand to help get up.

He looked at her a little surprised when without much effort she put him on his feet... although, probably he weighed more than she did, he thought. But before he could say anything, Todd gave him the rifle and the all three of them walked on.

The colonel caught up with them quickly.

\- And where did your grandfather knows martial arts? - the Wraith asked with interest. - I must admit that your technique is similar to our martial arts - he said.

\- He studied with this one, whom you call First Father - she said indifferently.

The Commander's eyes widened, clearly surprised, then he frowned again.

\- How old is your grandfather? - he asked.

\- He was born before the Great War - she said, and sighed heavily. - But as I tried to explain to people, in truth we left the Pegasus galaxy right at the beginning of the war, but because of the damage to the engines, for a long time were moving with the speed of light. This meant that, according to our perspective, have passed only five hundred years, since we arrived in this galaxy. While, for you, it's been ten thousand years.

\- I see... You remind me a young Wraith female. She also is a good fighter, and talented engineer... She has similar abilities, like you - he added. - From a distance she can detect the presence of people... but not only.

\- Probably she is very useful during your harvest - scoffed John at the back. - She tells you where people are hiding.

\- She does not take part in the harvest... usually - almost muttered Starburst.

\- Yeah. She could have broken her claw - colonel don't change his tone.

The Commander barked a warning, but as usual, a man did not care of this. But it was one of the traits of this man, which very annoyed the Wraith Commander: mocking with their culture, their habits... probably only because are different from humans, he acknowledged a long time ago.

\- Apparently, we had to work together, Colonel - A'he'ye interjected quietly. - And do not comment on the cultural differences - she pointed out.

He looked at her.

\- Whose side are you?

But she did not answered to him. They just arrived at the place, stopping in front of one of the few doors which they passed along the way. Zelenka moved his hand in front of the control panel and the two metal plates slid open, revealing a transition to a room with the ZPM control panel. Beside it, on the floor, stood a another device: power generator brought here by Hydra to temporarily powered a city and the outer shells.

And this device was their goal. They had to turn it off, and unfortunately its design meant that they had to do it here, directly.

A'he'ye blocked the door behind them from the inside and went to one of the two control panels.

\- You fastening the handheld field generators, and we will prepare disconnect these outer.

\- All right - the colonel said and he took the backpack from scientist, in which the man carried the needed them devices, then turned on the earpiece. - Sheppard to Carter... We are on the spot.

\- Great... Because with the McKay we discovered that Lanteans regained control of the part of the system of the city - said Sam. - In this the internal sensors... which means that they know where we are.

\- So, you cut off them again.

\- We just trying...But they do the same as we before: they encoded access to these systems.

The man looked at the young female.

\- When we disable your generator, all systems will go off?

\- Yes. The Colonel Carter's team immobilize naquadah generators, so, now the only source of power for the city is ours... But I'm afraid that if Lanteans regain access to the sensors, they already know this and definitely will be trying to get here.

\- Great - he murmured and began to pull out the devices from backpack. - So, hurry up before they will come here and begin to storm the door - he added and threw one of the thick disc to the Wraith. - You put it on the top... You're taller.

He only growled softly under his breath and walked into the first corner of the room, to embed the device as high as he could. At the same time John begin mounting the generators near the floor.

\- A'he'ye, could you a little hurry up? - suddenly said a woman's voice from the earpiece. - We have a guest here... They're trying to get inside.

\- I understand - she answered. - We will try to hurry.

\- Thanks - Carter said and she looked back toward the door.

Just as do this the other people gathered in the room and sitting on crates.

The sounds, suggesting an attempt opening the door by using force, just faded away... but instead, on metal plates appeared pale-red spot.

\- Oh shit - said the colonel.

\- I hope that force field will withstand - Rodney groaned.

\- It depends on what Lanteans use - she answered somewhat pessimistic.

She wished that she can't see what is happening on the corridor. There was not a camera, and their lives detector was disrupted by forcefield. Until now they use it to checked if someone is not coming... but now they were completely cut off from the rest of the city. So, if Lanteans will get inside before Sheppard' team disconnected Hydra generator... well, then everyone here will be in the fatal trap.

And probably on this had hope the attackers, when they were trying to open the door using a handheld plasma cannon, focused radius on the metal plates isolated them from the control room.

The device was a length of the Wraith rifle and to using it enough one person.

Alnani Calderi stopped by a group of her soldiers.

\- What's the situation? - she asked.

\- As you said, all were gathered in this room. They blocked the door from the inside, so we try to burn a hole... but it will take some time - said one of them. - Doors are solid.

\- Because this is Atlantis. All strategic rooms have stronger protection... How many of them are there?

\- I did not count... but at least ten people... They had to turn off some force field, because at some point we lost them with sensor - he added, showing the detector.

The woman looked at the device.

\- I understand - she almost muttered, not too happy. - Working on... We going to the main generator - she said and moved on along with several soldiers who came with her, carrying the generator.

The strategy of people surprised her. She did not understand why everyone is locked up in a single room. Or are so naive that they consider that the Hydra force field protect them from attack... or they have a plan.

Barricade one of the control room and the room of the main generator could not be accidental. So far she underestimated these people, but their actions clearly proved that they plot something. That's why she and her team had to quickly find out what it is... before the situation again gets out of their control.

And now, when she learned that a larger group of people has additional internal force field, she was afraid that the same thing they might encounter when they arrive to the generator.

She raised her hand, pulling up communicator, placed on her wrist, to mouth.

\- Kemayos... do you see another group of people on the sensors? - she asked.

\- …Yes - a man's voice answered her after a while. - They are already for some time in the main generator room - he said.

\- You not detecting from there any interference or power source signal?

\- No. The main generator is still disabled.

\- And other sources of energy? For example, the Hydra generator?

\- I'd have to calibrate the sensors - he said.

\- Do it and tell me immediately... I feel that these worms plot something bigger than we ever thought.

\- Yes, Commander - answered her the man's voice.

The woman pulled back her hand from mouth. They already came out on the stairs leading down to the tower, at the level where was a main generator room.

Moving in this way was cumbersome, but they not had other choice. Transporters did not works, so, it was the only way to get to the place. Which, unfortunately, gave the enemy more time to realize their plan... And that's what annoyed her the most.

She never understood why her ancestors were so fascinated these creatures. Only because they were considered for second evolution of the Lanteans? But as always, and they were far to the Lanteans. They were primitive with the even more primitive way of thinking. If give to them even small part of Lanteans knowledge, they would not know what to do with it.

Anyway, there was no need to look far for an example; perfect was on the board of Atlantis. From gathered, so far, information shows that people discovered the city a few years ago, and they still barely cope with its control. Pathetic, she thought.

\- Commander? - said Kemayos voice from the communicator.

The woman pulled back device to her mouth.

\- Yes?

\- Just as you suspected... In the room is a Hydra generator... I do not have precise data, but I suppose that besides the basic systems, also powers additionally outer force field... If they shut it off...

\- We'll all be dead - she snapped. - That's why they barricaded in these two rooms. They have internal force field and they are planning to off the protective field around the main tower... It's wretched vermin really begins irritate me - she hissed angry. - Watch them. Soon we will get there - she added, when they left the stairs, entering to the corridor.

Immediately their eyes saw two bodies lying on the ground. One of the accompanying her soldiers came closer to check their pulse.

\- Orell still alive - he said with relief, checking that who was lying at the wall.

\- Awake him. We moving on - she snapped.

The soldier nodded and reached into his pocket for a small vial, which put to the neck his companion. Miniature pneumatic syringe contained a stimulates substance, at the same time neutralizing effect the stun weapons.

The woman and the other immediately moved on.

\- Commander? - Kemayos spoke again. - I just lost the second group of people from the sensors - he said reluctantly.

Calderi hissed, furiously.

\- Destroy this goddamn door! - she ordered.

One of the soldiers nodded and pointed at the door with his weapon.

A steady stream of energy hit the metal plate separating them from the room of the main power generator of Atlantis.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

 ** _Counterattack_** **.**

 **T** he bright spot on the door grow on their eyes in alarming rate, and the metal has slowly started to crease. It was clear that it was only a matter of minutes, when the stream of energy goes through the double, armored plates, behind which they were barricaded. And then the only thing that will be separated them from weapon, it is a force field.

\- Sheppard ?! Are you ready? - Sam said into the earpiece a little nervous. - It starts here do really hot.

\- Just like here - he answered, standing a few levels below, and looked at the young female. - A'he'ye?

\- Just a few seconds - she said, without looking up from the control panel to finally enter last command and jump on the ZMP panel. - You can turn on the shield - she added.

\- We right now turn off the reactor - said John into the communicator, also sitting on a high podium.

\- We are ready - a woman's voice answered him.

Sitting next to a young female Zelenka, has activated internal force fields generators by remote control. Energy shields flashed between eight devices right on the border of each wall. Then A'he'ye leaned into the Hydra reactor and punched the code.

A few lights that burned on pale blue light went out and the reactor froze... and with it the entire city and all the external force field generators protecting the main tower.

Gravity and life support system no longer worked and the darkness engulfed corridors. Everything what was not permanently attached, began slowly to float around... also Lanteans soldiers who was trying catch to something. But this was not their biggest concern... but quickly disappearing air.

\- Kemayos! Do something! - Alnani Calderi snapped furiously to the communicator, holding up column one hand.

\- I'm trying... but nothing works - male voice answered her. - They disable Hydra generator, thereby shutting off the gravitation and life support... In a few minutes we lose leftovers of air...

He paused, suddenly remembering something. He quickly reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small device like the green crystal. He smiled to himself and stuck object to chest... and then the light flashed.

\- Kemayos!... - with his communicator rang out again the feminine voice, but he ignored it, with relief slowly breathing a air.

He had no idea how worked those devices... but it helped. He knew only that it is a protective shield, which now, somehow, supplied the air necessary to sustain a life.

\- Kemayos!... - the voice was still annoyed, but weaker.

.

.

 **R** onon Dex was still playing with his gun, impatient by long fly.

Sitting on the bridge, with the others, he stared expectantly at the main window, where invariably still had a view on the hyperspace tunnel.

Standing in the near Hydra, looked at him uncertainly from time to time.

\- Ronon... stop - Teyla said finally, a calmly, and she grabbing his gun. - You nervous their by this - she almost whispered, glancing at the crew.

\- Why it takes so long - he snapped. - Apparently, their ships are fast.

\- But even they will not surpass certain laws of physics - said Daniel.

He wanted to add something when forestall him a main navigator.

\- We are almost on the place - said a male and moments later view of the outside has changed.

Around stretched back the darkness of space. Even Atlantis was barely visible, floating alone somewhere on the edge of the Pisces Dwarf galaxy.

The door, to the commander's office, opened and at the bridge entered Li'mea with Mi'na'ri in company of people. Everyone looked toward the distant, drifting alone, city.

\- Status? - Li'mea asked immediately.

\- ...I do not detect any signs of life at the station - answered a female standing at one of the closest dashboards and she looked at the Commander. - Also shield around the main tower was turned off...

Chairwomen almost paled at these words, staring in horror at the screen.

\- Signs of a fight or a ship in the around?

The officer looked at the readings again.

\- No... But wait. Sensors detect two small areas of energy - she said and looked at the main window, on which just flashed a diagram of Atlantis. - One surrounds the main generator room... and the second auxiliary control room a few levels higher.

She explained, when at the screen appeared the picture of both places, pulsing.

Mi'na'ri breathed a sigh of relief and she focus for a moment, trying to sense her granddaughter. Only now she was able to tame the raging thoughts, to do it.

\- She alive - she said after a moment. - They are hid before Lanteans.

\- Hopefully - the Commander said and looked at her pilot. - Come over as close as possible. We will send a team in protective suits to have checked the status of...

\- Please give it to us also - Teyla interjected calmly. - We want to join to your people... With your permission, of course.

\- I do not see any problem - Li'mea said with a slight smile. - Ar'khos will lead you to the place and instruct how works our suits.

\- Thank you - the woman said with a slight nod and quickly followed by one of the males.

\- Can I too join to the team? - Jackson asked suddenly. - I already took part in the various missions...

Commander wordlessly pointed to the door, smiling slightly, before he finished the sentence. He thanked her and almost ran out of the bridge to catch up the other three on the corridor.

\- What did happen? - Woolsey asked concerned.

\- I do not know ... And now speculate in any way will not help us. Let's wait until a team send us a first data.

\- But do you think that our people can still live?

\- Among the equipment left on Atlantis were smaller versions of the force field generators, which were placed around the tower - Mi'na'ri said. - They are used, among other things, as temporary patching holes in the hull. They are also able a well to secure the room... I think that detected by our sensors the energy field are such a protective field.

\- They hid in this way by Lanteans? - Keller said.

\- More, in order to be able to turn off the protective field around the tower and life support systems - Li'mea said calmly.

\- You want to tell you that they... strangle them? - asked Carson.

\- I suppose so... Force fields prevent us from detecting is there anybody alive... But it would be a logical move - she admitted. - In an open battle they would not have a chance. For two generations Lanteans are ruled by the Council of the strong support of the army. It has long been more military society than the scientists and explorers, what you know them

\- That's why you have created your own army? - Richard said calmly.

\- Yes... The first battle with them gave us clearly to understand that in this respect they have a distinct advantage over us - said Council Chairwoman. - That's why we started to train own people. And this has allowed us later to protect indigenous peoples of this galaxy.

\- It is sad that the descendants of Lanteans, who we know, the peaceful society, become aggressors - Jennifer said.

\- War is often triggers the worst instincts in us, Doctor Keller.

\- But also, and the best ones - the woman said with a slight smile.

\- Sometimes... yes - admitted, though like with a hint of sadness, she saw a doctor.

.

.

 **T** he white and yellow light, which appeared in the gate room, quickly materialized eleven-member group in armor-clad outfits.

They seemed to be made of metal coated with organic structure, flexible in joints and more rigid on the rest of the body. Their head completely hid a helmet with big eyes gently shimmering, like opal, a colors of the rainbow. Kind of like a large part the armor, which was the color of dark blue and violet with light shades of green.

One of the newcomers looked at the bracelet, covering almost the entire left arm and touched one of the symbols carved in it. With the device pulled out a short beam, to right after transform into a holographic image showing the main tower. In two places were still visible force fields.

\- Ka'lim, Ne'gri'a. Check control room - ordered slightly modulated, but still distinctly male voice. - You check the neighboring room - he added, pointing to the other two, standing right next to him. - I detecting there a small reading of energy.

They just nodded and the four of them headed to the stairs. Bracelets on their forearms widened suddenly, creating ready at any moment to shoot handheld cannon.

\- We will check the other two areas - said the unit commander and led the way in the direction of the nearest stairway, leading down the tower.

\- How does it work? - Ronon growled under the mask of his helmet, trying to activate the weapon.

\- You need to focus on what you want to do - Teyla said calmly.

\- I do not have telepathic abilities - he growled and reached into his leg holster, to grab his pistol, then activate it.

\- Did you hear what they said: armor is sensitive. You do not need telepathic ability to control it. You only focus on.

\- I prefer the old ways - he summed.

Emmagan smiled slightly under the helmet and she focused for a moment. On her forearm begin to formed a weapon.

When on board the ship Hydra officer told them to put a few hoops: on neck, wrists, waist and ankles, the all three of them was surprised at first - what it has in common with protective suits which Li'mea mentioned. However, their surprise was even more, when one of the soldiers showed them the principle of the armor. When only he put his hoops, they began to rapidly accrete the mass, covering the male at first some kind of a metallic coating, which then quickly took a final look.

Daniel Jackson immediately notice that it must be a kind of nanotechnology, as in the case of Replicators from Pegasus... and he was right, although, probably accurate explanation of the principle of operation of this device and so would not explain too much her and Ronon, she thought.

But for her it did not matter.

It was important how this complicated invention is able to protect them. A short show assured her in the belief that this armor is really durable. Although, seemingly seemed to be fragile, and she almost did not feel its weight.

.

.

 **S** itting on a wide bench in the window, the Wraith looked in the direction of three humans occupying panel, in which was placed the ZPM powering the city.

They were sat there from a long time. Sheppard wanted to make sure that none of the Lantean will not survive. The plan was simple... even brutal, as on these people, Starburst stated. Cut off Hydra generator from basic systems, such as life support, they condemned attacker to a slow death by suffocation. But, if the colonel did not find that this is the best and fastest way to get rid the intruders from the city, without incurring losses among his people, he probably never does not proposed something like it, thought the Wraith. He knew this man enough to be sure this.

\- We turn on the generator? - the Wraith finally asked, almost casually.

John looked at him, then at A'he'ye.

\- I think that's enough - he admitted.

A young female nodded, then leaned over generator and re-typed code on the device. And it again flashed pale, blue lights. It was not, however, hear any buzzing or any other sound, what they could expect when the machine starting. It worked very quietly.

She waited a moment, then turned off the inner shields and jumped off the platform to approach the control panel.

\- Radek, can you turn on the life support systems? - she asked, glancing at him. - I turn on back outside shields.

\- Of course - said the man and went to the second panel.

\- Since when you be on first name terms? - Sheppard was a little surprised.

\- We work together. So, I considered that this form will be more... friendly - she said calmly, without looking up from her work.

\- To me you not offered this - he noticed.

The Wraith snorted softly at his words, rolling his eyes, but the man looked at him grimly.

\- With you I have little contact, Colonel Sheppard. Therefore, there was no occasion to do it - she explained.

\- Now is the perfect time to... - he added, coming closer, when interrupted to him the scientist.

\- All systems back on - Zelenka said.

\- Very well... I also finished - she answered.

\- Much faster than during turning off - Todd noted with a note of irony.

\- Then I had to prepare all the systems to stop working the generator to avoid any failures. Contrary to appearances, the Atlantis systems are fragile... But in the other direction is much easier, because first you turn on the power - she answered politely.

At the mouth of the Wraith appeared a little smile.

\- Sheppard to Carter - the colonel said into the earpiece, going to the door. - We launched back the generator, life support systems and shields - he informed.

\- I was just ask you about it - replied him a little amused female voice.

\- We go now to see how the situation... Just in case, maybe you stay for a while on the spot.

\- After all you still expecting trouble?

\- The devil does not sleep - he said.

\- Right - she admitted.

The man looked at the Wraith Commander.

\- Well, let open it - he said, and raised his rifle.

Thick plate quickly lifted up, revealing the external door, and in them a small hole surrounded by molten metal.

\- I think that there little was lacking - Radek muttered.

\- Apparently - Starburst said in the same tone.

The door slid open, in so far as allowed the damage, showing them it what was in the corridor: a few bodies of the dead Lanteans soldiers... including this one who attempted to burn an hole in the entrance to the ZMP room.

Sheppard looked carefully on the outside, but he not noticed any movement.

\- I think it's clean - he said and left the room, going over the bodies. - Maybe, however, you was worried unnecessarily, and these Lanteans did not have... personal protective field - he added, glancing at the young female.

\- Maybe, but I preferred not to risk it. We do not know how many of these devices survives...

She did not finish. Someone suddenly grabbed her by the arm and pulled back into the room with a short, throaty:

\- Lookout!

Sheppard turned abruptly.

A few meters away, as if from nowhere, appeared a lone Lantean soldier. He had to hide behind one of the pillars, the colonel thought, instantly raising his the gun and opened fire. He did not understand just how he survived.

Dozens of metal bullets reached the goal... and fell to the ground at the foot of soldier.

John's eyes widened in disbelief, looking at this place.

\- Oh shit - colonel groaned.

The Lantean mockingly smiled and jumped from the place at the moment when the man looked back at him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

 ** _Battlefield_** **.**

 **R** ichard Woolsey looked at Atlantis, standing at the big window on the bridge of the Sea Falcon.

Silvery construction floating in the darkness of space like a ghost town, devoid of any signs of existence. Like if was long time ago abandoned by its inhabitants.

On the side, where the computer was still displayed image the central tower of Atlantis, also did not appear anything new, except for ten small dots representing the scout team.

\- They are alive. That's the main thing - Mi'na'ri said gently.

\- Yes, I know... I just have a hunch... or more with the experience I'm afraid that's not the end of our troubles - he said.

\- It was our mistake. We underestimated the Lanteans - she admitted. - We did not think that they are still able to detect Atlantis and even more to get there.

The man wanted to say something, when suddenly, from hidden speakers, he heard a beep and the screen changed.

The main control officer immediately looked in that direction and came to her control panel to check for new readings.

\- The outer shields works again - she said. - Returning also the basic systems... But our sensors detected only four new signs of life - she added, looking at the Commander. - In the room of main generator.

\- There is A'he'ye - said the Chairwomen of the Council.

\- The second protective field, located a few levels above, still works - said the female again.

\- They must have a reason, since it has not yet turned off - Li'mea said. - Make contact with Mar'dall.

The officer nodded only and launched on the panel appropriate systems, then a head gesture she gave to know about the connection is made.

\- Mar'dall... life support system is turn on again. In the room of main generator turned off the inside forcefield, but the second is still running.

\- Yes, we know. We also noticed it... Fe'lis'na and Ur'ghan had gone to the generator with Teyla and Ronon... We'll see what happens here - said a male voice.

\- We are waiting for information - the male heard the answer in his helmet, then looked at his men. - Let's move on. Stay vigilant. It is possible that Lanteans had with each other the personal protective fields - he added and moved to the first corridor.

.

.

 **S** omething felt on the floor in the next room, eye-catching two Hydra.

They looked at each other and prepare a gun to shoot, moving in that direction.

Whatever it was, it had to react in this way to the re-establishment of gravity in the main tower of the city.

Ne'gri'a walked over to the control panel in the wall and she looked at her companion. Ka'lim nodded and female opened the door. The metal plate immediately jumped to the side, revealing a small room with metal shelves. The parts lying there so far equipment and weapons, was now on the floor... together with one Lantean who just slowly get up.

At the sight of pointing at him with weapon two armored Hydra, he raised his hands, although his personal protective shield, strapped to his chest, still worked.

\- Chief of Technician, Kemayos Navar - he said, turning off the device. - I give up... and I ask for asylum.

A pair at first looked surprised at him, then at each other. Such a reaction they certainly did not expected from the man.

.

.

 **M** cKay almost jumped at the sound of pounding on the metal door, then he frozen... just like the rest part of the group which just moved towards the exit.

The sound was repeated after a while. Carter a head gesture ordered the soldiers to take up defensive positions on both sides of the door, and people spread out to the sides. And as soon as they took their positions, she moved hand in front of the control panel, then she immediately picked up the rifle.

A heavy metal plate was pushed to the side, revealing another door, which a large hole burned by the

plasma. But no one was there one can see in the hallway.

\- Doctor McKay? - a male voice said calmly.

The man glanced quickly at Carter.

\- Sam? Do not shoot. It is me - said suddenly a second voice, this time a familiar.

\- Daniel? - she asked, surprised.

\- Yes... We approach to the door.

Rodney and Sam glanced cautiously through the hole. Scientist breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Jackson and Hydra male crouching under the wall of the corridor. Their armor helmets were partially open, revealing the faces.

\- Thank goodness... I thought it Lanteans.

The commanding officer smiled.

\- No... it's just we - he joked. - The Lanteans we just collect together - a gesture of head he point to the side.

\- Can you open the door? - Daniel asked.

McKay looked at Carter, and she again moved her hand in front of the panel. This time, the metal plate slide in side... until the molten metal is not blocked it.

\- More will not go... but it's enough. We will be able push out through it - she said and suddenly she glanced at McKay. - Or at least most of us - she added mockingly.

\- Ha, ha. Very funny - he retorted and as the first he passed through the slit, to see how the Hydra put in a number of last the body.

\- We will send them on to the ship, and then to their planet - explained Mar'dall. - Lanteans have their rituals for the burial of the dead.

\- I did not think that you will care about it... since you're enemies - the archaeologist said.

\- We do not live in harmony, it is true, but we try to avoid unnecessary conflicts

\- But it is a very nice gesture - Sam admitted.

\- Unfortunately, it is only on our part.

Not only his words but also the tone of voice indicated, that Lanteans not have behaved in the same way, Sam thought. It's sad how low the fallen descendants of such a great race.

\- If the gate room is safe? - she asked. - We would like to see systems if Lanteans, by chance, not have left behind some unpleasant surprises.

\- Yes, those areas are safe - he said. - My people have found only one Lantean. He survived thanks to the personal protective shield... Apparently you had already doing with this device.

\- Such small and glowing green? - Rodney said.

\- Yes - the squad leader nodded and looked at Carter. - We can move at any time - he added and gesture of the hand he pointed the way.

Sam nodded with a slight smile and followed two Hydra, hidden under the armor.

\- Move them on the ship - Mar'dall instructed his two subordinates, then he followed the men, along with other soldiers from his unit.

.

.

 **S** heppard landed on the wall, then slid over it on the floor... Just like after a while did the same Starburst.

They were alone on the battlefield against the big and furious Lantean soldier.

The colonel ordered A'he'ye and Zelenka run to the gate room. Thanks to the female they already knew that help arrived, so there the both will be safe, John thought.

\- It starts doing boring - the colonel growled.

\- As long as protects him this device, we do not beat him - the Wraith noticed.

\- I know - he snapped, and suddenly his eyes stuck on weapons lying several feet away. - Take care of him... I have an idea - he added.

\- Great - the Commander muttered and rose to attack opponent at full speed.

He was a good fighter. Maybe even one of the best among his own. And he had a ten thousand years of experience... but also a long break in such skirmishes. Besides Lantean had one major advantage: the force field, thanks to which he completely did not feel the Wraith hits. He just blocked them. And even if the Starburst was faster and he not getting tired, as people, and the soldier did not give advice to block half of his hits... and so protect him the force field.

Sheppard was aware of this. So, when Lantean man pushed Todd in back and took him in battle, the colonel slipped quickly through the corridor to pick up a weapon. He looked at it quickly. It was like a big, armored gauntlet. He slipped his hand inside to come across something that looked like a handle. His hand closed around the rod and gun has been activated immediately.

\- So, that way it works - he muttered to himself and raised arm, upholding the device a second hand.

Surprisingly, it was relatively light, he thought.

\- Back off! - he shouted, moving in the direction of a soldier.

But before the Wraith could react, the Lantean pushed him back again. He fell heavily to the ground a few meters away, and the striker moved to the man with a grin.

\- You think that you defeat me this, miserable little man? - he hissed.

\- I hope so - said John and fired.

Unfortunately, the strength of the shot pushed him back. He fell to the floor, and irregular plasma jet touched only the attacker and hit the wall... close to the Wraith.

Starburst growled softly and looked unpleasantly at the man.

\- Shit - Sheppard groaned and looked at the soldier.

He was close. Too close.

And then in the hallway resounded the familiar sound, when a continuous series of shots of the P-90 hit in the Lantean back. He stopped and looked unpleasantly at the Wraith, who repeated shelling. Starburst knew full well that it will not cause any harm to the attacker, but effectively turned his attention.

John sprang to his feet and then fired from the gun. This time he not missed. The radius of the energy hit directly in the force field surrounding the soldier. He turned back toward colonel, clearly angry and he moved to him.

The Wraith fired again. Maybe attack from two sides at least partially will exhaust the power of the device, he thought.

Going slowly, Sheppard did not stop the attack. Lantean man had difficulty with moving forward. Apparently, uninterrupted plasma pulse seemed to pass the test and all power of forcefield now was focused on its blocking.

And then barrier flickered. Raging striker did not notice this, but the colonel so. He increased power of weapon. Lights on the energy level display, on the front of the device, immediately flashed to the end. Weapons buzzed louder, now working at maximum power.

The force field flickered again. Again... and in a moment again... to finally disappear altogether.

The energy radius pierced through the body without any problem and hit the distant wall.

The colonel turned off the gun, looking like Lantean, with a look of surprise on his face, slumps to the floor. And then John smiled with satisfaction the corner of his mouth and looked at the Wraith.

He perhaps the first time could see on Todd's face an expression of satisfaction... and maybe even relief, thought John, when the Wraith shook his head slightly.

Again, they worked together to defeat a common enemy.

And again they won together.

Like the old days...

Something buzzed louder.

The colonel looked at his weapon. The power level indicator began to sharply crazy, and on the device appeared a small energy discharge. The man hastily pull his hand with weapon and threw it on the floor.

Starburst looked at him in surprise.

\- What happened? - he asked.

\- I think... it's going to explode! - Sheppard call out and jumped up to run, when a strange humming took on intensity.

The sound quickly became continuous and unpleasantly shrill.

And then, for the entire corridor, ran a series of plasma discharge, hitting the wall...

The explosion was strong and temporarily deafened them both.

And when Starburst finally recover all senses and slowly lifted from the floor, aching, smoke and flames enveloped the place where a human abandoned weapons.

And the Lantean body basically was gone.

But at the moment the Wraith looked somewhere else, beyond the place of explosion, to finally move on. He was wounded. One of the energy discharges scratched his arm and even his natural regenerative abilities were not able fully deal with it. The fight too much strained his strength... although earlier he managed to significantly strengthened himself by the Lanteans vital forces.

Passing carefully place of explosion, the Wraith saw lying a few meters away a human. He just turned slowly on his back with a clear difficulty. Apparently, he also had to be wounded in the explosion of handheld cannon, the Commander handheld, but human body was not able to even partially heal injuries.

The Wraith finally stopped in front of colonel and looked at him.

He was breathing heavily, leaning slightly against the wall, and in his hand was visible blood. The wound was serious... too serious to man survive without the help. And now the only person who was able to help him was Wraith.

John looked up and smirked.

\- You wondering if finish off me? - he snorted.

\- It has gone through my mind - Starburst admitted. - As well as possibility to heal you.

\- Really? I thought you had more reasons to kill me than save - John not changed his ironic tone of voice.

\- Probably yes... But it is surprising that there are equally good reasons to leave you alive, John Sheppard - he said and crouched down in front of him, watching him intently. - When, after our escape from the Genii prison, I learned that your people are responsible for the destruction of my hive... you even don't know how I inveigh that I have restored you then a full of strength...

\- So, now you have the opportunity. What's stopping you?

\- Over time, certain things become more important than vendetta... Some of my relatives are gone. But others are still alive and their survival has become a priority for me - he said, still stoic tone. - From your arrival the balance of power in the Pegasus is slowly was changing, and only fools do not see it... Or they do not want to see... Alliance may be more important than the momentary satisfaction with your death... And on revenge is always time - he added sarcastically.

The colonel smiled. He did not even have the strength to answered him. He was tired. Very tired. He felt as life slowly leaving him, although it was not due to the Wraith.

\- I do not have too much strength, John Sheppard - the Commander added. - Healing the wounds of these weapons require use of most of what I had. So, if I give you what have left to me, it would be better if you stun me - he said, and handed him a Lanteans gun. - Otherwise I not vouch for myself... The desire to satisfy the hunger of the Wraith is stronger than anything else.

John nodded only in approval.

Starburst slowly put his hand to his chest and relaxed, allowing his life-giving force began to flow into the human body. Now he felt as life slowly leaves him. As if every cell in his body seemed to wither and simultaneously begins to slowly burning a flame, which absorbs him more and more. He could feel as with every second he weakens more and more.

For a moment, he fought with the desire to reverse the process and take all the vital forces of human, satisfying the rapidly growing hunger. But his mind was still conscious enough yet to be able to overcome this desire and finish the job. At the moment this man's life was more important to him. If John Sheppard survives, he still can be useful to the Wraith Commander and could ensure a secure future for his loved ones.

Safety, which he could not provide HER.

So, if he even not will be able to take revenge for the death of Snow, at least he ensure that their daughter survived. She and her son...

Starburst quickly pulled his hand and sat on the floor, a little further away from the colonel... before the hunger and desire to satisfy of it will master his mind.

The man lifted a little, adhering more to the wall, ready at any moment to overpower the Wraith with paralyzing weapons.

\- Hurry up, John Sheppard - he said tiredly, sitting on the floor and leaning on his hands.

His always tousled hair fell down, covering his face. After a moment, he looked at the man unpleasant glance of yellow eyes.

\- Do it... Before I will take you this, what you get - he hissed.

John raised his weapon and started it.

Starburst fell away. His body was too weak to resist the stunned waves. But only after a while the colonel left shoulder. He did not want to risk that the Wraith will rise for a moment and try to attack him.

And then he just sat still and watched him, wondering over the motives of his actions.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

 ** _Tough guy._**

 **R** adek Zelenka ran into the gate room as the first, holding in his hand a Lanteans weapon to see how from the top is approaching one of the jumpers.

He had not seen the pilot, but he guessed that it could be one of Lanteans. Since that one soldier had a protective field device, it could be them more.

Someone opened fire, but the energy bullets crashed into the force field surrounding the machine.

A'he'ye and scientist looked up the stairs, at the two hidden under armor Hydra soldiers. They just stopped firing. The attack was completely pointless. Their weapons will never cause a jumper no harm. Therefore the vehicle flew calmly after a moment through the event horizon and disappeared.

The gate had closed.

\- Did you see who flew? - asked Ne'gri'a.

\- No - said a younger female, and suddenly she remembered why they came running here. - Colonel Sheppard and the Wraith need help. Attacked them one of the Lanteans soldiers. He has a protective field... They are at the level of the main generator - she explained.

\- I understand - said the male and both ran down the stairs, hurriedly heading down the corridor. - Commander, one of Lanteans attacked Colonel Sheppard...

\- Yes, we know - interrupted a voice from the communicator. - Stay on the spot... Fe'lis'na and Ur'ghan just found them and take on the ship... We go to you. Colonel Carter and Doctor McKay want to see if Lanteans not interfere in the operating system of the city.

\- I understand - said Ka'lim when both stopped, then turned back to the gate room.

.

.

 **T** he white and yellow light materialized clad in armor four persons, wounded man and unconscious Wraith in the main room of med-labu on aboard the Sea Falcon.

Several paramedics immediately surrounded them, checking their status. One of the males was holding something what looked like a smaller version of Lanteans life detector, moving the device slowly along the body of colonel.

\- I'm fine... Todd healed me... almost - he added. - You better put him into a cell, before he wakes up... He will be hungry.

The male nodded at the two soldiers who came from the Atlantis. They caught the Wraith by the shoulders, lifting him, then led from the room.

\- Maybe he healed your wounds, but you still need medical care - he turned back to Sheppard and looked at his subordinates, getting up. - Full scan. I detected ion radiation. We need to see how serious it is. Human bodies much worse cope with this type of injury - he said, walking over to the medical scanner.

Two Hydra male slowly pick up colonel from the floor and bringing him to the device.

\- What happened? - Carson asked suddenly, almost running up with Jennifer to the med-lab.

\- Colonel was seriously wounded during the explosion... of Lanteans plasma cannons - Teyla said. - In truth Todd heal him, but Hydra medics wants to scanning him.

\- I'm fine! - called a man on the back with the bed of the scanner.

\- He pretends a tough guy - snorted slightly Ronon. - And he barely got up from the floor.

\- This weapon causes more damage than at first glance it may seem - said from the back the Hydra Medic and walked over to them. - I am Ur'na'ill, son of Jee'ma'li from Mountain Hawk Clan - he introduced himself politely. - ...how do you call it? Doctor?

\- Yes...

\- Chief doctors on this ship.

\- Doctors Jennifer Keller and Carson Becket... We both deal with matters of a medical nature in Atlantis - he explained.

\- Yes, I've heard... So, maybe then you will join? - he suggested politely, pointing to scanning right n a man. - Your feedback can be useful... You better know the human body. Our knowledge on this subject is purely theoretical.

\- Very willingly - Keller said with a pleasant smile and as first she came to the table with the medical scanner to look at the picture appearing just on the holographic screen.

\- Very willing you will be experiment on me... you wanted to say - John pointed out to her.

\- When we experimenting on you? - she asked calmly, amused by his behavior.

\- I have to begin enumerate? - he said, looking at her ironically.

\- You hysterical like a child - she cut off, returning to analyze of data.

\- I not... I just know that I'm okay.

\- Like all soldiers - Ur'na'ill said calmly. - I hear it often from our crew - he explained.

\- He's afraid that he'll get injection - Teyla snored of the back.

The colonel looked at her sternly.

\- And you, Brutus? - he growled, pretending to be bad.

.

.

 **"…I** t was dark and cold when he woke up the first time.

Icy wind slipped through the cleft, a bit ruffling his hair.

Someone bent over him and spoke to him... but seen by the barely opened eyelids picture was too blurred, and voice faint and distant. And he was not able to focus on anything except the terrible pain piercing every particle of his body.

\- ...Burst? - said the voice again, this time more clearly. - Please, wake up... Burst?

Picture darkened again.

The pain was too strong and unbearable... even for him. And he was tired. Very tired.

And sleepy…

And then he felt like to his body flows this life-giving essence. This force. This power, which he felt every time when he was feeding on human.

Someone giving to him the Gift of Life.

And after a while, when thanks to this energy he regained partial awareness and clarity of mind, he understand who is this person: Snow.

Yes. It could be only she, he thought, and barely strained his eyes to look at her. The image was still unclear, but this time he was able to see something more out of the shadows.

Her long, fiery hair flowed down both sides of the bright face, and a big yellow eyes stared at him. So soft... so tenderly... and with compassion.

\- You are seriously wounded - she said finally. - I can't heal you fully... But do not worry. I'll bring some help - she added, smiling lovingly to him. - The gate is close... I'll be back soon.

He wanted to say something, but he was unable to utter a word... not even any thought. He felt as if his mind was spinning, not allowing him to focus on anything enough...

He felt like something wraps him harder.

\- Soon I will return. I promise you, my heart - she whispered tenderly and gently kissed him on the lips, and then she stood up.

He blinked, trying to focus on her image. He saw only how she grab the rope and begins to slowly climb to the top of the vertical, white wall.

Then again nightfall...

.

.

… **S** omething warm and gentle touched his face, waking up him again from sleep.

He opened his eyes and blinks slowly.

It was the sun.

Rays of the morning sun fell into the cleft, enveloping him. A nice change for icy cold night, he thought. Although, on his luck, on most of the time and so he lost consciousness.

He looked up with barely. Only now he could see where he is. The force of the explosion in truth pushed him on a stone, but also stunned him and apparently the limp body rolled out down the hill, directly into one of the cracks in the glacier.

For his happiness he stopped a few feet below, a small ice shelf.

Although, now that he again felt the piercing pain, he was not sure if the death, somewhere at the bottom of the rift, it would not be better.

He looked up again. Cloudless sky sparkled shades of blue with a dash of violet, and a great shield of one of the moon was still visible.

It will be a warm, sunny day.

The Wraith smiled... so far as he was able, and again closed his eyes, letting the warm rays of the sun wrap his face.

It was very pleasant and soothing feeling, which, although for the moment, let him forget about the pain.

He relaxed, calming the heartbeat.

And then he fell asleep...

.

.

… **S** tarburst suddenly opened his eyes, taking into the lungs a bigger breath, like a drowned man brought back to life.

But it was not a result of pain, but something different: the same life-giving force, which offered him earlier Snowflake... and which now overflowed his body, strengthening the exhausted body.

Snow? ... Did she came back, thought the Wraith and focused on the shadows that moved over it.

But this time a figure that was leaning over him, was different. Higher, stronger built. And hair, though equally long, was white as omnipresent around snow.

\- You've got more luck than sense - said the familiar, throaty voice.

Burst focused much more on the image. The face becomes clearer.

But it was not the face, which he expected... and which he wanted to see.

Leaning over him Wraith grinned, showing his sharp teeth. The left side of his face was adorned with a tattoo, resembling the flames, and the beard two thin braids.

\- Wildfire - Burst barely whispered.

The officer was older than Starburst for about nine years. One of the last born before the outbreak of the Great War. He was a direct descendent of Phoenix, one of the Nine First Mothers. This gave him a theoretically better predisposition to the sciences in the field of medicine or biology. But over the years of the war, has also become a respected warrior. Long time ago some even thought that he will be had a good chance to quickly become a Hivemaster. Like his uncle.

And only the fact that, a decade ago, Snow asked him for help and made Commander of her hive resulted that for a short time Starburst get ahead Wildfire... although he always felt that older Wraith faster shall receive this honor. Although he, as a direct descendant of Guide, from which came the best strategists of the Wraith, should have a better chance of it.

Anyway, he never did not conceal that he appreciates Wildfire skills... Although, still irritated him that after so many years of practice, it's older Wraith still was a winner in the common sparrings.

\- We need you pull out of here, first - has added, more seriously. - Overhang above us a bit makes it difficult use transporting beam... Also like kind of local mineral, present in the ice, sometimes destabilizes beam in these rifts. We prefer not to risk that you'll end up in pieces - he sneered again and looked up. - Pull out, Icestorm!

The fighter pilot, hovering over them, looked down at him from the open cockpit and nodded.

A younger Wraith did not have time answered on the malice old friend. The earth shuddered beneath him, when hovering over fighter, slowly began to pull the rope attached to a makeshift stretcher. Starburst groaned in pain.

Again he felt pain in each piece of the body and each of broken bone.

The machine slid out slowly stretcher with an ice shelf, and then carefully raised up. And when the wounded was safely on the top, the pilot lowered the ceiling to put stretcher, safeguarded by masked soldiers, back on the ground.

\- Carefully! - said a young Queen, when a soldier holding down a bit swaying stretcher.

Wildfire, who climbed up on the rope faster than a fighter pilot pulled out the wounded Wraith, smiled with a sneer corner of his mouth.

\- Do not worry, Milady. He'll be fine.

Snow looked at him with hope in her eyes.

\- Are you sure? - she asked.

Only then the Wraith realized that her behavior is something more than just the usual care of the old friend. In her eyes was fear, but also feelings... much deeper and stronger than friendship.

He smiled again, but this time comfortingly and sincerely.

\- Yes, I'm sure - he assured her. - He already survived a worse troubles. He is tuft guy. Not so easy to break him.

The female smiled gently and nodded.

\- Let's go... before appear the Lanteans - he said and looked at one of the fighters circling high above them.

The machine lowered the flight and dematerialized them from the surface of the glacier by light beam.

Just like before other fighter did it with Starburst...

Truth be told, the Commander remembers those moments more with the stories of other than with his own memories. But one thing he sure: Wildfire had a right, that he had more luck than sense. The attack on the armored Lanteans vehicle was foolish. And the fact that he survived the fall into a rift, was a miracle...

When they back the hiveship, were necessary life force as many as three humans to fully heal all his injuries. Broken bones, internal organ damage, frostbite. The list was long… and painful.

But all this did not had any meaning later.

What mattered was only that after this unlucky adventure his dream come true: this one, which he adored secretly for years, she reciprocated his feelings.

And she became his Queen... and he became her Chosen One… **"**

,.

… **T** he Wraith blinked and opened his eyes slowly.

This time it is not the pain devour his body, but the fire.

Hunger was stronger than ever before. Caused that visual acuity was significantly weaker than normal, and the movements of less liquid. Less certain.

Starburst looked around. He was back in his room-cell aboard Atlantis... surrounded by twilight illuminate only by a barely smoldering yellowish light in the ceiling.

He got up slowly, with difficulty, and sat on the edge of the bunk.

The metal plate at the end of the room suddenly slide open to the side, letting in a beam of bright light. He covered his eyes with his hand. The light hurt him.

Someone stood in the glare of the lights, holding his hands in pants pockets.

\- Finally got up our Sleeping Beauty - John snorted.

\- Sheppard - Wraith said. - You look better than last time.

His voice was quiet and tired, but still not without irony.

\- I never thought I'd say this... but it's your merit - he admitted entering to the room a bit more, but enough closely to the door, which were still open. - Hydra finished upgrading the main generator and they connect their ZPM - he added. - City again has full power.

\- I should you congratulate? - Todd snorted lightly.

\- Not necessarily... though, I admit that your merit to defeat the Lanteans was substantial.

\- But not enough to set me free.

\- SGC and the IRA wants to Daniel tried negotiate with the Hydra... closer relations, as they nicely put it - he explained. - The problem is that it means that will pass a sometime before we get back to the Pegasus... And you do not react now on this... conditioner for the Wraith. We can not keep you any longer in a pharmacological coma which Hydra have given to you. They say that it's too negatively affected on your body in this state.

\- But you have a plan... Otherwise you would just shoot me.

\- Yes... the only plan as we can offer you: the cryogenic chamber - he said a little more seriousness than before. - You know, that I can't offer you anything more. It's your only chance of survival.

The Wraith snorted lightly.

\- Since when do you care about my life, John Sheppard?

\- Let's say that I paying off my debt... for your help in the recovery of Atlantis... and saving my life... Look, the IOA's mumbled something about sending back you to the Earth, if we have enough power to open a tunnel to our galaxy... But I told them that you were already so weak that he had to freeze you.

\- So, now you just have to make sure to make it come true... Because the opening of the tunnel to the Pegasus and let me go not out of the question - Todd remarked sarcastically.

\- Not at this moment... But I always can lie and say that we unfreeze you, and send you to them.

Starburst smiled slightly.

Since he remembers, always both they had a plan and they try to play so, that it is not this second proved to be a game winner. Although, the Wraith has long ago lost count who won more times.

But this time he had to surrender... and agree on what this human offered him.

In one John Sheppard was right, Starburst thought: at this moment it was his only option to survive and return to the Pegasus... and not be sent back to Earth. They both also know that people can't keep the Wraith forever in the chamber, and one day they will have to release him.

And the Wraith are, after all, a patient race.

\- Consent - he said shortly.

\- Good... Because the chamber is waiting - the colonel added and went back into the hallway.

\- You do not waste your time - Starburst snorted, looking behind him.

He was to get up slowly from his bunk and go after human, when suddenly the colonel returned, carrying some box, then put it on the ground.

The Commander looked at him a little surprised.

\- A'he'ye suggested that... your uniforms may have the same meaning for you as our uniforms for us... so, I brought you yours. You change clothes, if you want to - he added, and again left the room.

This time the door closed behind man, leaving confounded Wraith alone... in the dark.

Starburst again smiled corner of his mouth, but this time without irony, and slowly walked to the box.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

 ** _Survival_** **.**

 **T** he Wraith Commander stood before the metal niche in the wall and looking at it.

This place had become his salvation... or the grave, he thought wryly.

Yes, it was possible, he admit. If he entered there, there is a risk that humans did not free him...

Unless that they again will be needed him to something.

And only this possibility give him hope that one day he will leave this place. This city...

So, he came into the niche and looked in faces gathered persons. They stood there everyone, even Chairwoman of the Hydra with her granddaughter, looking at him like on the convict. And perhaps this he just was for them, convict, he thought with a note of irony and smiled corner of his mouth.

"Do not worry, grandson of Guide... Your time has not passed yet" - suddenly said in his mind Mi'na'ri voice.

He looked at her in surprise, and she smiled gently.

"Soon we will meet again" - she added, and nodded to him.

Still, quite confused by the fact that she knows which line he comes from, the Wraith answered after a moment the same gesture.

Sheppard looked at both of them suspiciously, but did not say anything.

\- Sweet dreams - he joked.

\- See you... soon - Starburst replied mysteriously.

This time it on the colonel face appeared surprise. However, he again silent about this topic, recognising that it is typical riposte this Wraith on his words. Then he activate the machine.

Almost transparent glow began to quickly move from the back to the front of the cavity and within seconds engulfed the Wraith completely.

The gathered in the room persons stared at him, still proud Commander, looking at them with this strange glint in his eye. As if he again knew more than they, the colonel thought... and then he looked at Mi'na'ri, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

\- You said him something, right? - he asked. - Telepathically.

\- I just assured him that he soon leave this place - she answered calmly

\- How do you know? - he said, surprised.

The female smiled gently.

\- There are things in this world that are not even dreamed of philosophers... Colonel Sheppard - she said cryptically and walked calmly, with A'he'ye, towards the exit.

The gathered looked behind them, completely confused.

\- It was a quote from Shakespeare? - Sam finally asked.

\- Yes... With "Hamlet" - nodded Woolsey.

\- I thought they did not scanning our minds - remarked John.

\- So they said - Daniel said. - And maybe it sounds weird now... but I believe them.

\- So how do you know these words? - McKay pointed out.

Archaeologist looked at him.

\- I spoke with many of the oldest of them... and I have to admit that they know a lot of things related to the Earth, which surprised me.

\- But how?

\- I do not know... Maybe the Ancients are still in contact with them... and they prepare them to meet with us... That would be the only logical explanation - he said.

\- In that case they probably will not yet surprise us again - he said with a slight smile, Richard and also walked slowly towards the exit.

.

.

 **M** ess- hall slowly filled with people.

Kemayos looks at them with interest, sitting alone at one of the tables... Well, almost alone. Because all the time he was accompanied by two armed soldiers. As his protection... or rather as his guards. But he did not blame people for it. He would have done the same. After all, he was one of those who attacked them and tried to kill. So, it was logical that despite demonstrating his willingness to cooperate, they did not trust him. He must first earn their trust. Until then... well, he almost not pay attention now on his entourage, he joked in his mind, almost ending his lunch.

It was time for lunch, so, the crew arrived ever greater numbers for a deserved meal. And from couple of days there were a lot more of them than before. And not just because arrived earthly vessel, called the "General Hammond." But also because since connected the Hydra ZPM to the main power generator for the city, it allowed opening the gate outside the galaxy... and hence bringing to Atlantis the rest of the staff who remained on Earth.

Kemayos watched with interest this process. They seemed to be very kind to each other and close Time. Probably they experienced a lot together in Pegasus, he thought. They became closer to each other... almost like family.

It was for him almost something completely new. Among Lanteans a long time there was not such an atmosphere. And on the contrary. The fight between the two ruling groups who have tried to take total control, divided also the civilians. So, that even among "his own" was felt suspiciousness.

In this way they finished the descendants of those, who these people with proud call the Ancients... The great builders of the gate... The Ancestors.

Now it sounded more like irony, he snorted to himself.

Someone stopped at his table, snatching him from his thoughts. He looked up to see the face of one of the Hydra officers and Colonel Sheppard.

\- Mar'dall has something to say - the man said seriously.

Kemayos glanced at him.

\- After received from you information about the situation on your planet, we sent there our scouts... an hour ago we received a report from them... Your army, under the command of Lothriel Rahu, attacked the buildings of the Council. The conflict quickly spread to other areas of the city. In the end, they used heavy artillery... - he paused for a moment and this does not bode nothing good. - I'm sorry... but I'm afraid that no one survived this conflict. The whole city was the destroyed... It is possible that some group managed to escape through the gate. Our scouts have noted their short activation... but we're not sure... So far, from any of the planets we have not received information about survivors.

Kemayos did not answer right away. For a long moment he seemed to think about something, and both soldiers could only guess what thoughts were circulating in his mind now.

Finally, however, he stood up slowly and looked at Mar'dall.

\- Is it possible... - his voice cracked at the first moment. - Is it possible to determine accurately if anyone on the planet survived? Maybe in the distant regions? We had several bases in the area.

\- Our scouts are still there... But we can take you there... if, of course, Mr. Woolsey will agrees - he glanced at the colonel. - Our sensors are stronger than in the scout ship.

\- In this case, I do not think that he will be opposed - said John.

\- Thank you - Lantean said and nodded slightly.

.

.

 **T** he ship left hyperspace and slowly approached to the planet.

Almost immediately joined by a second, much smaller vehicle.

Kemayos still stood in front of the main window of the Sea Falcon bridge, staring blankly in this, what was on the other side.

He stood there the whole journey to his home world... the world that no longer exist... and that, ironically, two centuries ago forcibly taken away the local species of humanoids.

\- We have achieved a high orbit - the pilot said.

\- Scanning the planet - ordered Li'mea, though her voice seemed to doubt that they find there anything alive.

Because even from here were clearly visible effects of the conflict: the great expanse of scorched earth.

Even before departure, Hydra received another report from their scouts. The weapon that was used, proved to be more deadly than previously thought. Not only destroyed everything that was on the surface of the planet, but also left a deadly radiation. Contaminated the land was within a few hundred kilometers, and the entire planet was slowly swathed in radiation cloud. Which meant that soon become extinct most life on the planet... If not all.

\- The city was completely destroyed - informed finally Control Officer. - I also not detected any signs of life... There is a strong radiation and cloud of toxic dust spreads rapidly.

\- It looks like the atomic bomb - Rodney noted.

\- Yes ... it's true - said Sheppard.

The Commander of Sea Falcon looked at Lantean.

\- I'm so sorry - she said sympathetically.

\- Me too - he said... and suddenly smiled corner of his mouth. - Ironically, Calderi never believed when I warned her that the conflict between the Council and the military can result to this... She always said that we are not human beings, to allow that to happen.

\- Well... apparently she was wrong - John said.

\- Apparently - Kemayos said sadly.

\- On Earth, also used the atomic bomb... or at least the effects look like this - said Rodney. - Fortunately effects so scared of all that stopped further attacks from its use... Although, for many years both sides threatened each other that finally they will do it again.

But the man did not answer, still staring only at the burned area on the planet.

\- Commander? - said finally officer. - I take a strange energy signature from the planet - she said and looked at the main screen. - There... in the south. Tens of meters underground.

On the computer map appeared red, flashing point.

\- The area of the old military base - Kemayos explained. - We used it mainly for training. Has an extensive system of underground tunnels and rooms.

\- Bunkers? - Sheppard said. - Maybe someone took refuge there?

\- These are not signs of life... more like kind of force field - said female.

\- There was no such technology.

\- Spite of everything it may be worth to check it out - said the colonel. - Do you have any suits that protect us from radiation?

Li'mea looked at him strangely.

\- You want to go down there and risk your lives for those who tried to kill you? - she asked calmly.

\- And if there are civilians? Maybe managed to them hide in bunkers, seeing what is happening in the city - he suggested, pointing his hand to the screen. - They have to suffer for the actions of groups of soldiers, which they did not even know?

He was irritated by her question. He did not expect to hear it from the beings whose countrymen consider themselves humanitarian and peacekeeping.

And suddenly the female smiled and nodded slightly.

\- Mar'dall and his team will accompany to you - she said mildly.

\- Thank you - he said a little confused and tapped Lantean on the shoulder. - You're coming with us. You know the terrain better than we do - he added and this time he poked Rodney, moving toward the exit. - I hate when they do it - he murmured, when they went out into the corridor.

\- What? - McKay asked.

\- Have not you noticed? They testing us... in situations such as this. They ask a tricky question, and then wait for our answer.

\- Hydra are a calm community... But they have a bad experience with our reason. And they also know what they are capable people - said calmly Kemayos. - I am thinking of those negative things... That's why they do it. They want to make sure that at least you, as representatives of the people on Earth, they can trust.

\- After five years of residence in the Pegasus we are accustomed to the exposure of life for aliens - Rodney snorted lightly. - I mean, for the other. Outside of Atlantis.

\- Therefore, the more I am grateful for your help.

\- You'll thank later - John almost muttered. - We not do anything yet.

\- But you want to... It is often more important, than the result.

.

.

 **W** hite and yellow light materialized group in the armor suits.

Moved them as close to the source of energy as it was possible. And yet they still had to overcome two floors down to get there.

Around was dark, lightened only by a few, blinking lights. The complex looked very old and was partially destroyed. It was probably one of the first which Lanteans built after the occupation of this planet, thought Mar'dall and raised his arm. He looked at holographic, three-dimensional image, which was obtained when scanning the place from orbit. There emerged two twinkling points. One, on up, was yellow, second, located below, the red.

Kemayos looked at the hologram and then pointed down the corridor.

\- A few meters away there are stairs - he said. - If it survive, will lead us straight to the goal.

\- So, let's go - said the commanding officer of Hydra and led the way.

As said Lantean, just a few meters away were the stairs. The problem was that the part has been destroyed, probably during the bombing of the area.

\- We'll be able to go down? - Sheppard asked.

\- I think so... I think I see the way... But we'll have to be careful - he answered, and turned to the colonel, grabbing his arm. - Just in case I turn on the security program. If you will be fallen, it automatically starts anti-gravity device. It not keep you from falling, but it will significantly slow down fall, what will protect you from injury... It is like you were falling in slow motion - he added jokingly, and after a while the same command he typed on the Ronon control panel and finally the Lantean man. - Now we can move on - he said, and again went first.

In several places stone steps were damaged and in others missed it completely. They had to go very carefully and scattered. If the construction has proved be too weak to hold them, they do not fall all at once.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

 ** _Friends…? - part 2._**

 **S** omething creaked loudly high above them and first showered down first fine dust, then collapsed part of the roof. Chunks of concrete and metal sped down quickly.

\- To the wall! - someone shouted, and the whole group will automatically stuck to the walls.

But it was not quite good move. One of the metal elements hooked in some places the wall, leaving in it a deep scratch... So, as this one between Sheppard and Mar'dall.

Both commanders looked first at each other, then down.

Part of the structure with a bang just fell to the bottom of the shaft, just five feet below, kicking up clouds of dust up in the dust.

\- Was close - John said.

\- You even don't know how close - Hydra muttered, looking at the blood on his glove, and then on the shoulder.

The place, where metal leave a furrow on his armor, began to repair. One of the many features of their biomechanical armor, thought the man.

\- Are you okay?

\- Yes. It's just a flesh wound - he said. - But if I was a little closer...

He did not finish. He preferred not to think about it. Both of them preferred not to think about it.

A Hydra looked up.

\- Everyone are fine ?!

\- Yes, sir - answered him a chorus of voices in his speakers, inside the helmet.

\- Good... So, let's go downstairs - he said and walked slowly ahead.

Now, when the falling elements of the structure has damaged next portion of the stairs, the road has become even more dangerous and arduous. Addition, in the bottom waiting for them another obstacle: debris left little space to get to the corridor leading to a large hall, in which there was a mysterious energy source.

Finally, however, the all branch stopped in front of large metal door. It looked old and dilapidated. Just as in the long-abandoned factory, thought John.

\- We will be able to open it manually? - Ronon asked.

\- Maybe we do not need to - said Lantean and walked a bit further. - Here is the crank... As far as the chain is not broken - he added, grabbing the handle on the metal wheel.

But the mechanism barely move.

\- It had to verdigris by all these years - he groaned.

\- Let me, I will try - said Mar'dall, coming to him.

This time the crank moved much more. Despite this, movement it still was hampered.

One of the Hydra soldiers came immediately to his Commander, and they took up the crank, begin slowly spinning the wheel.

The big, metal door slid open little more, allowing them to see the rest of what was behind.

But none of them did not expect to see such a view: the room was full Lanteans, crowding side by side around to Jumper. They looked at the scared, tensely waiting for those who had to go inside.

\- Oh crap - said finally Sheppard, squeezing through the slit right behind the Kemayos.

A moment later the door opened again with a loud screech, letting inside other persons. All of them watched in disbelief on survivor... and they with horror were looking at the figures in armor.

\- I'm Kemayos Navar. Chief Technician from the units of the Commander Alnani Calderi... - begin the man, moving slowly toward gathered, to suddenly stop.

Some invisible force does not allow him to move on.

The colonel stood next to him and touched barrier, which again flickered for a moment.

\- The force field with a jumper - he said. - They expanded it, using this as protection by radiation... A couple of times we did the same - he explained.

\- I am Naila Malean - said a middle-aged woman, come forth the crowd. - Kemayos Navar? You are son of Ceynai, the Chief Technician at the Council?

\- Yes...

\- I had the opportunity to work with your mother for the last few months - she said. - It's from her I know about this place... I visited my family when... - she broke and became sad. - Does anyone else survived? We have seen a powerful flashes in the sky, before we all went down here - she pointed her head to the stairs at the end of the hall, leading high up.

\- Unfortunately not - he said slowly. - I'm afraid that you are the only survivors.

\- I see...

\- I am Mar'dall son of Ha'e'yane from Wanderers Clan - Hydra said calmly. - Our Council ordered me to told you that you are welcome to Aquandi - he said, and nodded slightly.

The woman looked at him, clearly surprised and confused.

\- But... I do not understand... We are enemies.

\- The actions of your Council should not be determinant to provide you the support whose you need now - he said politely. - In this situation you are victims of your own government... And we never wanted a conflict that has divided our peoples.

\- But how we get out? - the older man said, stepping closer. - I know what it was for the weapon. I also worked with your mother, Kemayos. If they have used it, it means that the entire planet is probably contaminated. Only this field protects us from radiation.

The arrived branch looked at each other.

\- Maybe if we could move all at once on the ship - suggested McKay, moving closer to the force field. - We are quite deep underground. Radiation that reached here, for now is low. If we synchronized off the force field of jumper... - he pointed on the machine, around which gathered the Lanteans - ...with the transfer of all of you at the same time on the deck of the ship, then you would be avoided radiation... Or at least, unhealthy dose - he added.

\- It can be done - Kemayos said and looked at the Naila. - It's and so your only chance to get out of here. This machine is probably here form a very long time. Who knows how long it will withstand the force field. Besides, you do not have food or water.

\- Yes I know. I am well aware of that... I just... - she looked at the Hydra team - ... I just do not understand why you are helping us. Our government has always been hostile to you, and our ancestors have done you much harm... Even in the old world.

\- Well - Mar'dall said the calm tone. - They were your ancestors and your government... It would be equally shameful act to punish you for their actions... Look at them. I see a lot of kids there. Frightened, hungry, and maybe even injured. Do you think that now I could just walk out and leave you to die... It would be contrary to our beliefs. Contrary to our philosophy, n which I believe... Every life is precious, Naila Malean. No matter in what form it occurs.

\- Our soldiers would leave your people to die.

The male smiled slightly.

\- In that case, your people have more luck... We do not act like this - he said calmly.

The woman looked at him intently for a moment. After all what she have heard since childhood about the Hydra, now it was hard for her to believe in the words of this male. But he seemed to speak frankly.

Besides, they and so did not have much to lose. As noted Kemayos, they even not have food stocks. In two, or three days, the first of them will begin to die. A child might even faster, she thought.

\- Agreed - she said.

\- Great - said complacently Hydra officer. - Give us some time to prepare everything - he added, and turn on his communication device. - Ka'ye'see, I have a job for you...

.

.

 **R** ichard Woolsey proudly watched the final preparations before departure, while standing on the balcony of his office.

The bustling in down the crew hurriedly moved the last boxes of food and drug, which they had received from Hydra. While in the control room lasted feverish preparations to launch the station tunnel drive. The last time it use up the whole energy of the ZPM, but now when they have three new modules, with no problem they will be able to reach to the Pegasus galaxy... and yet remain them a power for a long time.

\- I think it's the end of your visit - said the familiar female voice.

The man turned, looking at the Chairwoman of the Council.

\- Looks like it.

\- It was... an intriguing time - she said with a slight amusement.

\- Yes, it's true - he admitted and suddenly furrowed eyebrows slightly. - How did you convince the IOA that we should go back to the Pegasus?

The female smiled.

\- It was one of the basic conditions for our future contacts - she said. - Everyone here we know that you are needed there, Mr. Woolsey. Your place... a place this city, is in Pegasus galaxy. May depend on this future of us all.

This time it was the man smiled corner of his mouth.

\- Sometimes I get the impression that you know more than you want to say - he said.

\- Or more than we can - she said mysteriously. - But I'm sure that in the near future the secrets finally no longer be secrets and we all will be...

\- Allies? - he finished.

\- ...A friends - she corrected him. - As it was before the Great War.

\- Well, unfortunately, it is hard to imagine me... I mean the situation in Pegasus.

\- I know... But times are changing. And these, who are coming, will bring great changes - she again said mysteriously.

The man wanted to say something when from the control room emerged Amelia.

\- I think we're ready, sir - she said politely.

\- We going - Richard answered, and motioned pointed Chairwoman the way.

She nodded slightly and walked into the gate room. The gathered there people looked at her, and A'he'ye went to her grandmother.

\- As I said to Mr. Woolsey's, it was a very interesting time, and brought with it both good things as and these, who we all would prefer to forget - she said. - But this is what are the changes: sometimes are easier, and sometimes bring pain and loss. But I think that now we should look even more hope for the future and expected for the better, calmly for all of us, days... And alongside friends, it is always easier - she said, and smiled slightly. - It was for us a real pleasure and an honor to know you. We hope that from now on, our peoples will follow a common path towards a common, better future.

\- ...We also - said Woolsey after a moment a little embarrassed that speech. - Does this mean that you will want to a permanent cooperation with us?

\- I would call it more a friendship - she said, and looked at the two Lanteans. - Are you sure that you want to stay here?

\- Yes - said Naila. - It is a city of our ancestors. We both from a childhood dreamed about it: to find once here... And now we have an opportunity.

\- I see... In that case, good luck in your... new job - she added with a slight hesitation, glancing at the man standing next to her, then again on the other. - See you soon - she added and touched the stone in wide bracelet on her wrist.

Immediately afterwards pale yellow light surrounded her and A'he'ye, to move them back on board the Sea Falcon. It was one of the many ships in the orbit of the planet, creating a long double row, with Atlantis and Earth vessel in the middle - the farewell committee people of the Hydra to the crew of the station.

Richard Woolsey smiled corner of his mouth, then nodded to Amelia.

\- Colonel Sheppard... We can lifting-off - he said.

\- Roger - male voice replied from the speaker, and its owner, sitting in another tower of the city, in the control-chair, focused.

The chair lean in back, allowing him to take more comfortable, reclining position. Although this flight did not should last long, however, for the convenience of the pilot, the device can be set at different angles.

Placed in the chair a light blue elements, immediately glow lit up, and John even more focused his attention on the launch of the other systems whose they need to flight.

Soon after, a similar, though more bright light, flashed the engines placed on the underside of each wing of the city. Finally, on a dark background of the space, appeared a hyperspace window. The station speeded and after a while disappear inside.

Immediately after it, this same maneuver performed the earthly vessel.

.

.

 **A** 'he'ye and her grandmother walked on the bridge the Sea Falcon, coming to the male standing in front of the main window with his hands clasped behind his back.

He watched calmly at the fleet of the Hydra ships and Lantean station.

He was tall, medium build, and his long, dark hair were tied a few buckles in a bun.

The young female stopped next to him and smiled slightly, embracing his shoulder.

\- Do you think that soon we will get back to the Pegasus, grandpa? - she asked.

The male looked at her with a gentle smile... but his face was not the Hydra.

The color of his skin was much more similar to human, although, the nostrils were a little more extended, and on both sides of the nase, were visible cheek pits.

His deep blue eyes with vertical pupils looked at her gently.

In fact, he looked like the Wraith... although, his features were more smooth, skin don't had olive color and his eyes were not yellow.

\- I'm sure that this will happen soon - answered her slightly guttural voice.

\- We've been waiting for this day more than five hundred years - Mi'na'ri added. - So, even if this moment does not happen as quickly as we would like it... it anyway this time will be short.

\- I think it's a matter of a year... at most two - said the male.

\- It would be nice - she admitted.

The male took his arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead.

Outside, the Atlantis has just launched engines, moving slowly between ships, to moment later opened hyperspace. And then the city speeded rapidly, disappearing inside.

Moments later, this same did the Earth ship.

The fleet slowly headed toward the planet.

.

.

 **S** amantha Carter looks out the window of a bridge as Atlantis disappeared inside the hyperspace window, then she looked at her navigator.

\- Let's go home, Major Harada - she turned to the woman, sitting next to her.

\- Yes, mam - she answered, and tapped on the keyboard the appropriate command.

The same hyperspace window that had just swallowed Lantean city, now appeared before them. The ship began to move on, and after a moment jumped in the hyperspace.

Outside image changed immediately. Now, instead the view on the space, they were able to admire the illuminated tunnel.

Personally, she and Daniel were not happy of such quickly return to Earth. After all, they wanted to get back together with Atlantis to the Pegasus and check out the situations.

However, both, IOA and Stargate Command, had other plans. They considered that the archaeologist should now focus all his attention on maintaining contacts with the Hydra and prepare for their visit.

In contrast, Carter was supposed to join to the other earthly ships in the Milky Way. The situation with the Lucian Alliance became increasingly tense, and due to the lack of another line of defense of Earth against possible attack, each vessel was precious.

The man was playing for the moment a crystal, which he received from Hydra. It included the historical record and basic information about the Hydra people and their culture. This had to help him to prepare the Earth's delegates to the meeting with the envoys of Hydra... Although, personally Daniel had the impression that the Hydra were very reluctant to this, that such a meeting was held in the near future. Maybe it's because for them the passage of time has a different meaning - they live much longer than humans. And besides, they are careful. Archaeologist often sensed their hesitation to establish permanent cooperation with the Earth.

\- How Mi'na'ri said: it was an interesting time - Jackson finally said with a slight amusement, sitting in a chair next to Sam.

\- Interesting is an understatement - she said. - But I'm glad that Atlantis returns to the Pegasus. They are indeed needed there... How Hydra persuaded to this the IOA? - she asked.

Daniel smiled.

\- It was one of the main conditions for our further cooperation... Besides they gave them three ZPM's, which for a long time will powered the city, so...

\- ...Another argument to impose such conditions - Carter finished with a slight amusement. - Like on peace-minded community, they are pretty well familiar with the negotiations.

\- One does not exclude the other.

\- And you? You'll be back here again? - she asked, interested.

\- As soon as they let me... They library is amazing. It contains full information about the days before the Great War... I think we can learn a lot from it about that period. And on the same Ancients.

\- Tell better that you have hope that one of Ancients will appear there - she joked.

\- I must admit that it would be very nice - he admitted. - But that's not the point. Even without that, Hydra are the mine of information. They can teach us a lot. Maybe even have a cure for most human diseases?

\- Yes, I heard that they can treat some types of cancer... If they, indeed, will shared with us this knowledge... it would be really something.

\- That's why I want to come back here... I have to come back here.

\- So, let us hope that they does not alienate to us after the planned visit to the Earth - she added. - Because,, I am afraid that the IOA could even knock them off balance.

\- Do not caw - he rebuked her.

The woman grinned, amused.

Yes, thought Daniel, after all it was a very successful trip.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

 ** _There's no place like home_** **.**

 **F** ly did not last long.

The Atlantis defeated most of the way between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxy, so, the matter reaching now to the goal was just a formality. A forced stop in the Pisces Dwarf galaxy was only a small deviation from the route.

But thanks to this event, Earth had now a chance to a new, powerful alliance... and the city received three completely new ZPM. In addition, stronger than those created by the Lanteans. In this way they can for a very long time to resist in the event of Wraith attack.

Now, however, the city had the final obstacle: the entry into the atmosphere of Lantea.

The entire structure shuddered, when colonel Sheppard introduced the Atlantis in the upper layers of the atmosphere. In a short time the around force field of the station began to appear fiery glow, growing quickly.

Passage through the atmosphere, especially such a large object, has always been a complicated operation. Enough just one mistake to lose control of the city and lead to its destruction. Therefore, when they finally left the danger zone, John breathed a sigh of relief.

Now, enough to find just a convenient place to landing... which was not hard on the planet, which is almost entirely covered by the ocean.

\- Rodney? Where now? - the colonel asked from to the microphone.

McKay looked down at his laptop, where on the screen appears computer image of a planet.

\- According to Hydra, a warehouse is located directly below the previous position of the city - the scientist said after a moment. - I send you the coordinates. Touch down as close as possible this place.

\- No problem - he answered and focused.

This time it in the room, where the colonel sat comfortably in the control chair, appeared a computer image of the planet along with the current position of Atlantis and their goal. Sheppard again focused his thoughts on that direction, and the image has changed, informing him of the chosen route.

The persons, gathered in the control room, awaited in suspense until the city finally landing on the water.

And when that happened, the entire structure shuddered. The landing was not perfect, but the man did it only the second time.

\- Good work, Colonel Sheppard - said Woolsey's voice from the speaker.

\- Yeah, pretty well as on second time - he admitted with a slight amusement and got up from the control chair, which again set in a more upright position. - I'm coming to you - he added and left the room.

Nearby transport device moved him as close to the gate room.

He almost ran up the stairs and quickly entered the control room.

\- And what's next? - asked John from threshold.

The gathered looked at him.

\- The only room, from which you can get to the underwater magazine... is located in the small tower on the edge of city - Radek said, pointing to a computer image of the station. - Unfortunately, it can be hard to get there. This sector is one of the most damaged by water when Atlantis was at the bottom of the ocean... We searched our journals during the flight, but did not find any mention that anyone get there.

\- Transporters in the area they work?

\- Yes... But it is not the problem - said McKay. - I just do not know in what state are those room. It is possible that the corridors are not available.

\- If he were here Daedalus, we could use a teleporter, but... - Radek said. - And use of our is still risky. I do not know how it worked last time - he admitted.

\- We may fly a jumper? - Sheppard suggested. - Tower and so is on the verge of Atlantis... so we might be able to get there from the outside?

\- Worth a try each option - Woolsey said.

\- I'll start from the jumper - the colonel said with a smile and quickly left the room.

So far standing against the wall Ronon smiled happily and went after him. Only Rodney sighed heavily. Taking his laptop, less eager than his friends, he headed toward the jumpers hangar.

A few minutes later, the vehicle flew through the sunroof and directed to the indicated place.

The tower was really small in comparison to the rest. It had only a few floors and was one of the most forward on the edge of the towers in the whole structure.

Sheppard quickly locate a convenient place to land, and as soon as the engines went out, walked toward the rear hatch to open it.

\- According to diagrams the entrance is here - Rodney said, glancing at his laptop, when they coming down the gangway.

And then he looked at the tower. Now, when he stood in front of, it did not seem to have to be so small.

\- Tower... we're on place - John said. - There are here a door, so maybe we can go inside.

\- I understand - Richard answered. - We are awaiting further information.

McKay moved his hand in front of the control panel the door, but that did not work. So, he uncovered quickly the panel to have free access to the control crystals.

\- Damn... One of the crystals has burned out - he said. - I have to do a workaround - he explained and reached for his reliable set of cables to connect through them to the crystals.

\- I'm sure you can handle it... As always - the colonel said with a smile.

\- Sure... sure - the scientist answered, focusing on his work already.

As predicted Sheppard, they did not have long to wait for the result. After less than two minutes the door twitched, sliding open a bit, and after a while was opened completely, when the two metal wings slid into the wall.

From inside gushed the stale air, showing on their faces grimace of discontent.

\- It stinks here - Ronon grunted.

\- Are you surprised? No one opened this doors from ten thousand years - McKay said. - I do not know how long it was flooded... Besides, ventilation must be defective here - he muttered, peering inside.

John came at first, what automatically starting the lighting, although not fully operational. Corridor no different from the rest of what they saw at the station. Its greenish-blue walls were covered with decorative plates, and at the very end was another door.

They moved slowly toward them.

Somewhere in the middle of the road they passed the passage leading to the stairs and the door to the transporter. Were partially open, allowing them to see the burnt control screen.

\- Ha! I told you that the jumper will be better - the colonel said triumphantly and moved on, happy.

Rodney scowled only, but did not comment on the words of a friend.

Another door opened up without a problem, although only half. Then flashed some lights on the walls in the octagonal room.

Going into, the three men saw a circular platform, and by her side a small, octagonal control panel.

\- The rings? - finally asked the colonel.

\- It looks that - Rodney said, studying the panel. Although, the control panel contains a very limited number of buttons. - I think it would be this - he said finally.

\- Are you sure?

\- As far as my Lanteans language ability not decreased over the past time, here is written: STORAGE - he said. - So, I suppose that it is a magazine, we are looking for - he added and gave him a slightly mischievous smile.

\- As if what, it will be your fault - John pointed his finger at him, going up the platform.

\- Sure - said the scientist and push a button, then quickly joined the other two.

Almost immediately the ceiling above them opened, releasing five thick, metal rings, which fell down. Immediately afterwards a flash of bright light dematerialized them, and the rings back hiding in the ceiling.

The same process was repeated in the room, plunged into the darkness, and at the same time activating the basic lighting.

A pale, yellow light shone gradually, allowing the newcomers to see more and more larger area. The room, in which they find itself, was like those above and to their surprise, completely devoid of moisture. Everywhere was dry and the air clear.

And when they left the room, their surprise increased dramatically. Their eyes appeared for something what they did not expect, even in his wildest guesswork.

The warehouse reminded the corridor, long on the several hundred meters and wide on dozen meters. On both sides, on countless shelves, lay battle drones.

Sheppard cursed softly under his breath.

\- Well said - Ronon snorted slightly and slapped him on the shoulder, welcomed looking at this whole collection.

.

.

 **T** his was their first common meeting, since they had left the Pegasus galaxy... and, to their surprise it found that they lacked of this in the last month.

Nevertheless, in the first moment, when they sat around the table, they felt a little strange... like at the first meeting with of the new commander of Atlantis.

But their team has not changed.

Listening the preliminary report of Doctors McKay and Zelenka, about a new power system and discovered undersea drones storage... and control chair... Richard Woolsey with some nostalgia looked at his team. After a month battle with the IOA about the possibility of returning the city to Pegasus galaxy, and it's in the old line-up, he still could not believe that they are here, again. Just like he never thought that this place could be closer to him than any other... just like these people. And although, probably many of them are still seen in him the IOA official, however, now he could definitely say that the old Richard Woolsey no longer exists.

This what he experienced here, permanently changed his way of looking at a lot of things. And maybe even a look at the world around him... Even if he still is trying to keep the letter of the law, in so far as it is possible in this galaxy, he thought with a slight amusement.

\- ...In summary: a Hydra ZPM's are sufficient for us for a very long time, as will supplied the force field by long time, in the event of an attack. A reserve of drones is so large that we can safely return part of them to Earth with control chair found in the warehouse - Rodney finished with pride.

\- In this way, the Earth again will regain the lines of defense - John added. - Especially now, with the increasing conflict with the Lucian Alliance.

\- And who would have thought that a return to the Pegasus will be as successful - the scientist said with a note of irony.

\- The IOA is now probably green with anger - Carson quipped.

\- I'm afraid that it's probably impossible - Teyla said somewhat amused.

\- We again step them on the foot - Ronon snorted.

\- If so, then at least for a moment they should give us peace of mind - concluded Richard.

\- Are you not afraid that they will want to replace you someone else? - Jennifer asked cautiously.

\- I admit that this option flashed through my mind... But basically they do not have grounds to do so. Atlantis left the Earth not by our fault... although, probably some people will be suggest it and they may even ask for the investigation... But all this unexpected journey has brought us all more benefits than we expected: a meeting with the Hydra, which may to end the cooperation... information about the underwater Lanteans storage with hundreds of drones for us and for the Earth. Therefore, I personally have hope, that it will close the IOA mouth at long time and will divert their attention from us - he said with a slight smile.

\- WOW... I was not expecting to hear from you such words - John said, slightly surprised.

\- Depending on the circumstances, our priorities often change - he said calmly. - Although, I admit that once seemed to me unthinkable.

\- Life is a continuous learning and changes - Teyla said.

\- Yes... it's true - Richard admitted a little wistfully, then added, glancing at the gathered. - Remains us to discuss another question: if we stay on this planet... or look for another?

The group glanced quickly at each other.

\- I admit that we wondered about it before this meeting - the colonel began - and we came to the conclusion that perhaps we should stay here. From what Rodney said, the program which ordered the city to return to Pegasus, and so led us here. Maybe we should stay here... I do not think the Wraith will be looking us here. They know that the city was moved from Lantea, so, they not will be assume that now, after our return, we went back to the old place... And even if they will fly, again, we may find a another planet - he said.

\- I agree - Woolsey said. - In that case, we remain on Lantea... As the saying goes: there is no place like home. And who knows, maybe here is more surprises - he joked lightly. - ...That's all. You may go - he added.

The present stood up slowly from their chairs and began to leave the room as soon as the numerous door wings, forming so far the wall, opened in front of them.

\- Miss Emmagan? - said the man, when she wanted to leave. - Can I have a word?

Teyla glanced quickly at John, then nodded to the commander of Atlantis and walked over to him.

\- I understand that you want to visit your people on Athos.

\- Yes... As soon as possible - she admitted.

\- Of course... I have only one request: please convince them that they do not been telling on other worlds about our return... Let it remain a mystery... Let we find out at first in the situation. It has passed only a month, but sometimes it is enough that the situation has changed dramatically.

\- Of course. I understand perfectly.

\- Well - he said, also rising from his chair. - As soon as we'll be ready, I want to send out a few teams... incognito. Therefore, I would be grateful for your and Ronon guidance. So far, we sent our team rarely undercover, so, it can be useful to them a lesson on how to proceed.

\- No problem - she said with a smile, then nodded and left the room.

Wings closed behind her... closing again Richard in the middle.

\- Sometimes I have the impression that the city is doing it on purpose - he muttered.


	28. Chapter 28

**Terminology.**

.

 ** _The Hydra names:_**

.

 ** _A'he'ye_** \- 282 years, young Hydra female. She is the scientist, mainly on technical issues. Intelligent and curious. Her dream was to see Atlantis.

Daughter of I'ko'ri from Mash'einaye Clan (Sea Dragon) and the only leaving granddaughter of Mi'na'ri, the Chairwoman of the Hydra Council.

A tall, with skin slightly pink-purple shade, raven-black hair and greenish eyes.

.

 ** _Fe'lis'na_** \- the female of the special forces of Hydra, which helps people to regain the Atlantis from the hands of Lanteans.

.

 _ **Hek'lar**_ _-_ member of the Hydra Council, the son of Po'e'ye from the Mountain Stream Clan.

.

 _ **Jee'tial**_ _-_ the First Pilot of Sea Falcon, the interstellar Hydra spaceship.

.

 _ **Ka'dar**_ _-_ member of the Hydra Council, the second son of Shau'mi from the Mountain Stream Clan.

.

 _ **Ka'lim**_ _-_ the male of the special forces of Hydra, which helps people to regain the Atlantis from the hands of Lanteans.

.

 ** _Ka'ye'see_** \- the Hydra female, Main Controller Officer on board the Sea Falcon.

.

 _ **Li'mea**_ _-_ the Commander of one of the interstellar Hydra ships, Sea Falcon. The daughter of K'hu'ali from the Rapid Stream Clan.

.

 _ **Lu'shay**_ _-_ member of the Hydra Council, daughter of In'shu from Rapid Stream Clan.

.

 _ **Mar'dall**_ _-_ son of Ha'e'yane from Wanderers Clan. The Commander of the special forces of Hydra, which helps people to regain the Atlantis from the hands of Lantean.

Later he is also involved in the rescue operation on the Lanteans planet, after that when it comes there to the civil war in which dies almost the entire population.

.

 ** _Mi'na'ri_** \- 823 years. The Chairwoman of the Hydra Council and the oldest living female of this people. Therefore, others call her Mother.

Trzecia córka of E'na'yo from the Sea Dragon Clan and A'he'ye grandmother.

.

 _ **O'e'ye**_ _-_ member of the Hydra Council, daughter of Xa'ne'yu from Silver Water Clan.

.

 _ **Ne'gri'a**_ _-_ the female of the special forces of Hydra, which helps people to regain the Atlantis from the hands of Lanteans.

.

 _ **Ur'ghan**_ _-_ the male of the special forces of Hydra, which helps people to regain the Atlantis from the hands of Lanteans.

.

 _ **Ur'na'ill**_ _–_ Chief Medical of the interstellar Hydra ships, Sea Falcon. The son of Jee'ma'li from Mountain Hawk Clan.

.

 ** _The Lanteans names:_**

.

 _ **Alnani Calderi**_ _-_ Commander of Lanteans team, who tried to take control of Atlantis after the city forcibly stopped on the outskirts of the galaxy Dwarf Pisces. A direct descendant of Demetrion Calderi, the Chairman of the Lanteans Council on the beginning of the Great War.

Her biggest rival in the military structures of Lantean is Lothriel Rahu.

.

 _ **Ceynai Navar**_ _-_ Kemayos mother. Chief Technician at the Council. She died during the Civil War.

.

 _ **Dematron Calderi**_ _-_ Chairman of the Lanteans Council after and on the beginning of the Great War.

Ancestor of Alnani Calderi, who defiled her clan committing suicide, when he did not take the pressures of the fact that he was allowed to the outbreak of war with the Wraith.

.

 _ **Kemayos Navar**_ _-_ Chief of Technician in a branch of Alnani Calderi, who took part in the attack on Atlantis. He helps her to restore the Atlantis operating systems to work, after it when been disabled by Samantha Carter and Rodney McKay with backup wheelhouse.

And when A'he'ye and Radek Zelenka shut down the life support systems in the city, Kemayos saves in using Lanteans personal force field.

When Atlantis returns to the Pegasus galaxy, he asks about added him to the Atlantis crew.

.

 _ **Lothriel Rahu**_ _-_ one of the military leaders, rival of Alnani Calderi (probably for the position of commander in chief of the Lanteans army). Under his command the Lanteans army made the coup d'etat, attacking buildings of Lanteans Council. This quickly led to the outbreak of Civil War, which resulted was annihilation of almost the entire population.

.

 _ **Mirhas**_ _-_ one of the Lanteans soldiers, who came to Atlantis in the first group.

.

 _ **Naila Malean**_ _-_ a young woman, one of the few survivors the Civil War on the Lanteans planet in the Dwarf Pisces galaxy. She has worked with her mother Kemayosa as a technician.

When Atlantis returns to the Pegasus galaxy, she asks about added her to the Atlantis crew.

.

 _ **Neuto**_ _-_ one of the Lanteans soldiers, who came to Atlantis in the first group.

.

 _ **Orell**_ _-_ one of the Lanteans soldiers, who came to Atlantis.

.

 _ **Paleon**_ _–_ one of the Lanteans soldiers, who came to Atlantis in the first group.

.

 ** _The Wraith names:_**

.

 ** _Alabaster_** \- the Fifth Generation. Daughter of Snowflake and Starburst.

Intelligent, curious. It has a mind open to new ideas. Tall and slim, with long, fiery red hair and very bright, like the Wraith, skin (like her mother).

Her name is associated with the gemstone that is bright, like her skin, but it is sometimes also slightly greenish skin as Wraith. This stone is a hard, yet malleable enough to give him carve. Similar traits have Alabaster: she is sometimes hard, as every Wraith Queen, but also has an open mind to new things, like her parents.

She has son.

.

 ** _Bullseye_** \- Third Generation. Born before the Great War. First Officer and Cleverman of Starburst. He is the same age as Shadowmist, with whom he friendship since childhood.

.

 ** _Carehand_** \- Cleverman, Commander and Queen's Nightstorm Favorite. Engineer.

Slightly higher than Nightstorm, well-built of matted hair reaching the shoulders, for the care that he did not attach much attention, therefore of the time he tense them in dreadlocks.

.

 ** _Guide_** \- one of the First Nine Mothers. The First Generation from the First Hatching. Grandmother of Starburst.

.

 ** _Icestorm_** \- Third Generation. Respected Watchmaster (Intelligence Officer) of the Grey Council. Later Commander and Favorite of Nightwind.

Along with the Wildfire he saved Starburst from the snow planet, after when the Lanteans shot down his ship, which he was flying with Snowflake.

.

 ** _Nightwind_** (Mina) - Third Generation. Born after the outbreak of the Great War.

Daughter of Nightstorm and Carehand. She has a foster brother, Starburst.

.

 ** _Shadowmist_** (Kenny) - only mentioned. Third Generation, born before the outbreak of the Great War.

He is the same age as Bullseye, which he is friendship since childhood.

.

 ** _Snowflake_** \- also called Snow. The Fourth Generation.

Born after the outbreak of the Great War as a Daughter of Firerain.

Intelligent, curious. Brought up yet under the old rules, was open to a variety of news and features.

Tall and slim, with long, fiery hair and extremely bright, as the Wraith skins. Hence her name, because her skin was almost like a snowflake among olive cerium other Wraith.

She also had an unusual eye color: yellow with a touch of delicate green.

She was Starburst Queen, with whom she had a three children: daughter Brightstar, son Firedust and second daughter, Alabaster.

.

 ** _Starburst_** (Todd) - the Third Generation, born in the day of outbreak the Great War.

Adoptive son of Nightstorm and Carehand. However, his biological mother was Lightpath. Starburst is also called Burst, and by people from Atlantis, Todd.

Tall, with a medium long hair in perpetual disarray. Intelligent, with a mind open to new ideas. His left eye is adorned with a tattoo in the shape of the disrupted star.

Commander _Unbroken_ , then _Brightstar_ , hiveship of his Queen, Snowflake, with whom he has a three children: daughter Brightstar, son Firedust, and second daughter Alabaster.

After the destruction of _Brightstar_ , during the Second Siege of Atlantis, once again he takes command on _Unbroken_ , and later at _Anchor_ , Solarwind hiveship, destroyed in an episode " _Infection_ ".

.

 _Interesting fact_ _:_ his name is related to the moment of his birth, when was destroyed the sun Wraith home world, Patria.

.

 ** _Wildfire_** – Along with the Icestorm he saved Starburst from the snow planet, after when the Lanteans shot down his ship, which he was flying with Snowflake.

Older than Starburst for some nine years.

.

 ** _Other:_**

.

 ** _Arkans_** \- alliance of people and radicals Lanteans, who did not accept all kinds of genetic experiments "improving" the human race or Lanteans. They preached the idea of "pure blood" and "natural order of evolution", as the only and true way to achieving ascension, but not by the genetic modifications.

.

 ** _Avatars_** \- energy beings (ascending like Ancients and Ori) from the Wraith and Lanteans legends. Called also: Guardians of Life. According the legends, Avatars helped not only First Wraith exist, protect them, but also Lanteans ancestors.

.

 _Interesting fact:_ according to Hydra it is the Avatars pointed to them a new planet in the Dwarf Pisces galaxy, and they announced the arrival of humans from Earth, ordering the Hydra to help them in the return to the Pegasus galaxy.

.

 ** _Ihka_** \- nomadic-agricultural peoples, living in the Dwarf Pisces galaxy.

They lead barter with Hydra, offering them mostly ground tubers _qu'e_ , rich in valuable mineral salts.

.

 ** _Dwarf Pisces_** \- LGS-3, irregular dwarf galaxy belonging to the same Local Group of Galaxies what the Milky Way and Pegasus.

In the words of Radek Zelenka located about three-quarters of the way between the Milky Way and Pegasus.

.

 ** _Gift of Life_** \- the "process of transfer" by the Wraith to the other person's his life forces, during which, especially in the case of two Wraith, there is also the exchange of memories, feelings, etc.

.

 ** _Grey Council_** \- the highest authority among the Wraith, consisting of nine oldest Queens.

This number is not accidental. Nine Queens meeting within the Council is the equivalent of the Nine First Mothers.

.

 ** _Great War_** \- took place more than 10.000 years ago (exactly broke out 10,056 years ago) and lasted for almost a hundred years. Was fought between the Wraith and Lanteans and people, ended up First Besiege of Atlantis.

.

 ** _Great Plague_** \- epidemic, which broke out among the people living on the many planets in the Milky Way approx. 3 million years ago, and quickly spread throughout the galaxy, carried by humans through the stargate system.

Great Plague reached also on Earth, on the beginning of the Great Glaciation and touched many Ancients. Those who have not been infected, they hid at Atlantis, and then left the Milky Way, going to the Pegasus galaxy.

.

 ** _Hivehealers Clan_** \- the clan from which they come from the best engineers repairing hiveships, called also Keepers, which later became known Technicians.

.

 ** _Hydra_** \- one of the few native species from the Pegasus galaxy, which Lanteans meet after their arrival there. Their culture flourished by thousands of years on the aquatic world.

However, at some point, great volcanic activity had resulted that into the water being released toxic substances. Hydra began to die out at a fast pace.

One day on their planet crashed ship full of human refugees who have been pooled in depopulated cities. Then Hydra noticed that people are much more resistant to toxic substances. This gave them idea to combine the genes of both species. In this way they creating hybrid of the two species. A New Hydra to this day cultivates tradition and history of both ancestors.

Just as the body "original" Hydra, the hybrids body are partially covered with scale-like skin, covering their intimate parts.

They also, inter alia, telepathic and telekinetic abilities.

.

 _Interesting fact:_ on Auqandi the Hydra is also the name of the main city of this people.

.

 _ **Oregov**_ _-_ one of the native tribes from Dwarf Pisces galaxies, with which Hydra from long time lead barter.

.

 ** _Qu'e_** \- large tuber growing in the ground, rich in the mineral salts. Are cultivated mainly by nomadic-agricultural tribes in Pisces Dwarf galaxy, known as the Ihka.

According to Daniel Jackson in taste reminiscent of sweet potatoes.

.

 ** _The Oldest_** \- Wraith, who were born and reached adulthood before the outbreak of the Great War.

.

 ** _REV_** \- abbreviations of word "retrovirus".

.

 _ **Old Code**_ \- legal code and customs before the Great War.

.

 ** _Grey Council_** \- the highest authority among the Wraith, consisting of nine oldest Queens.

This number is not accidental. Nine Queens meeting within the Council is the equivalent of the Nine First Mothers.

.

 ** _Planets:_**

.

 _ **Aquandi**_ _-_ planet inhabited by Hydra in the Dwarf Pisces galaxy.

They arrived there only approx. 500 years ago, though they left the Pegasus galaxy at the beginning of the Great War. But when they reached the outskirts of Dwarf Pisces, located there a nebula, damaged their hyperdrive, forcing them to the traveling at the speed of light. In this way they made their way to Aquandi, and thus the time passed for them otherwise than for the rest of the universe.

.

 _ **Athos**_ _-_ planet in the Pegasus galaxy. Homeworld of Teyla Emmagan.

.

 ** _Lantea_** \- planet in the Pegasus galaxy, where they settled Alterans, arrived from Earth approx. 3 million years ago, called later Ancients or Ancestors.

It is from this planet name comes from their later term: Lanteans.

.

 ** _Patria_** \- from the Latin word: _patriae_ = motherland.

Planet mentioned as a Wraith homeworld, destroyed approx. 10,000 years ago. Its destruction resulted in the outbreak of war between the Wraith and Lanteans (and humans).


End file.
